War of the Two Empires
by PrototypeMarc627
Summary: Charles zi Britannia ruled the Empire with kindness, wisdom and honor, he led his changed nation through an era of peace and prosperity. But that peace will soon be broken when a mysterious gate appeared and an army from a different world began a brutal attack on the city of Los Angeles, which inevitably spark a war between two nations (Good/Charles)(No Geass)(Half-Britannian/Itami
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Battle Los Angeles**

The history of the Imperial Family is rife with deceit and murder, climbing their way to the top, walking through the bloody path to be the rightful Emperor or Empress. Prince Charles and Prince Victor was victim of this, witnessing their parent's death, but before dying, their father told his two sons of his dreams of changing Britannia from within, change to serve the people, change for the sake of the commoners, and change for the better.

The brothers took his last word at heart, and so they grew, fighting their way to the throne, gaining power and gaining supporters, until they succeeded in their quest in becoming rightful rulers, but there is no victory without sacrifice, for the efforts costs Victor's life, his last words to his brother: "Fulfill father's dreams". Once he's Emperor, he began some massive changes, no more discrimination, bring down corruption, heavy penalty for anyone engaging in or a part of illegal and illicit activities, abolishing the Number-Area system. Though it takes years and some resistance from the opposition, the changes finally take place.

He even has new words, which are: Family, Duty, Honour, and Wisdom. And he encourages anyone to follow these words, giving the empire a set of good morals. With all of these new policies and changes, the Holy Britannian Empire is now a whole different nation.

With the abolishment of the Number-Area system, colonies now have regained their name and pride, though still part of the Empire, the reason is mostly because of Charles' tax policies, greatly reducing taxes on both the aristocrats and commoners, the Emperor's belief that a rich population will make the country rich, with his tax policies and free marketing, many became wealthy in just a few years.

Britannia also became much friendlier with the other nations, forming an alliance with Russia, able to negotiate a defensive pact and trading agreements with the ever-neutral Australia, make friendly relations with many countries in the Middle East, and manage to reduce the hostilities between the EU.

On the year of August 10, 2010 atb, tensions between China and Japan have reached a boiling point, with China launching an invasion on the Japanese Islands, intending to turn it into a colony and gain access to their large Sakuradite resources. Britannia, Russia, the EU and other countries have come to an agreement that China must be stop, the three nations launched a coordinated assault, European armies will join with Russian forces to penetrate China's northern borders, and Britannia will send a large armada to aid Japan and drive the Chinese out.

It was this war that the Britannian Empire revealed a new weapon, the Knightmare Frame, an armoured unit capable of fast mobility and manoeuvre, with it; the Britannian forces were able to drive the Chinese out of Japan in just two weeks.

With the odds against them, the Chinese Federation quickly surrendered and sue for peace, after the war, the Chinese government pay a hefty amount for reparations, the most of it goes to Japan for the damages done. Since that event, Britannia and Japan became close allies.

And so, for many years, the Britannian Empire enjoyed an era of peace and prosperity.

 **Holy Britannian Empire**

 **Febuary 22, 2017 atb**

Emperor Charles zi Britannia is in his throne room discussing internal matters. "Well, let's get started, what's the news for today?" he asks his old friend and ally Bismark Waldstein, the Knight of One.

"Not much your Majesty." He said as he continues on. "Two major drug cartels are finally apprehended in Mexico, crime rate decreased significantly in the Philippines thanks to Lord Rodrigo, and construction of the new super Carrier is completed, they like to know what name would you give it."

The Emperor thought about the name for a moment, then smiles and said. "Victor, the name for this new ship will be Victor, in the honour of my brother."

"Of course, your Majesty. And also, the delegates from Japan, EU, Russia, MEF, and Australia have arrived this morning, and are coming here."

"Good, prepare to welcome our guest then." He said as Bismark continues with the lists, a new Knightmare Frame is produced, New York is still number one in the richest cities, and two great houses has declared unity through marriage, another normal day for the Empire.

* * *

Los Angeles is the place of Hollywood, home of many celebrities, dozens of film studios, large parks, large beaches, and Disneyland, thousands of tourist and vacationers from around the world would come here to have a nice and great time, spending time in the beach or park, and hoping to meet their favourite actors.

In a newly open museum, the Third Prince Clovis la Britannia is bragging to his half siblings and fellow artist of his paintings, a fine works of art as anyone would say, he drags Lelouch, Euphemia and Nunnaly along the halls pointing out his favorite arts with their Imperial Guards following them. "There is no need to rush, Clovis, these paintings aren't going anywhere." Lelouch said to his elder brother.

"But some these are going somewhere, my dear brother, for example that one will go to Australian museum, this one was bought by a Russian businessman, and this one-" He pointed to a painting that he drew himself. "-Will go to Paris for an exhibition next week."

While admiring the painting of a palace, Nunnaly notices a Japanese boy walking up to them. "Euphy, your boyfriend is here." The young princess giggled as Euphemia blushes.

"Quite you!" Euphemia whispered. She and Suzaku Kururugi have two years before, when the Japanese delegates arrived to discuss some policies with the Emperor, During that time the two have been keeping in touch, sending letters, calling through phone, it's easy to see that they like each other.

Suzaka came and bowed slightly at the royal siblings. "Good day your Highness, I am very honored that you invited me here."

"And I'm happy that you're here, Suzaku." The Third Princess smiled as she came closer to him.

Clovis suddenly speaks up. "Well, I think me, Lelouch and Nunnaly better be going, we understand that you two don't want to be disturb." The three leave the scene waving as they go Euphemia waves back as both she and Suzaku are now blushing brightly.

* * *

Itami Davis is a soldier in service to the Britannian Infantry Division, he joined so he can make his father proud, who also happens to save his mother during the Chinese invasion of Japan. But for now, he's currently off duty and is visiting a comic book and video game store; upon entering he met his friends and comic geeks. "It's good to see that you're here, the new edition of Nyte Blade is here!" The store owner, Sheldon, said to him.

"Awesome, I came just in time didn't I?" The off-duty soldier said to his geeky friend.

Another of Itami's friend came forward with a box in his hand. "Yeah, and not only that, the new sequel of Iron Fist came out this week!" Lenard said as he showed Itami a box with the label "Iron Fist, Bloody Vengeance".

"This day just keeps better, nothing will ruin this day!" Itami said as Sheldon prepares the TV and game console, the three then began to play Iron Fist Bloody Vengeance and reading Nyte Blade comics, while drinking soda and eating pizza, they're having a great time.

* * *

Unknown to the people of Los Angeles, a mysterious structure appeared below not far from the mountain that has the Hollywood sign. This structure is a huge gate and it slowly opens, coming through it is a large army wearing Roman like armor, accompanied this group are creatures that exist only in myth and stories: dragons, ogres, orcs, goblins and other beings.

The general take one look at the city then turns to his army. _"Warriors! Our great and glorious Emperor has given us a task to conquer the new world beyond the Gate! This city will be the first to fall, and be under our rule! Go! And slay every savage you see! Go! And take whatever riches you may find! Go! And claim this land in the name of the Saderan Empire!"_

After that speech the army of men and beast gave a loud roar and war cry as they charged towards the city. The general watches with sadistic glee when the slaughter began, dragon riders fly through the sky, cavalry charging through the streets, archers raining down arrows, beasts killing all in their path, and some committed despicable act of rape towards their female victims.

The only group who opposed these atrocious acts are Colt Formal and his men, they look on with disgust at the Saderan who done heinous acts against these people. _"What are your orders my Lord?"_ A man next to him said.

Colt only sighs as he turns to his second in command. _"We have no choice but to take part in this senseless slaughter, go, but don't prolong their suffering, make it quick and clean."_ That is the only honorable thing to do, if he disobey, if he defy them now, then his home Italica will be burned to the ground, its people enslaved, and his only daughter will met a terrible fate. _"And also, there be no acts of looting or raping, understood?"_

His second in command nodded. _"Yes, my Lord, we are not animal like these Imperials."_ He gazes at the Saderans with contempt then turn to his men. _"Alright lads, go and assist them, but make the enemy's death quick."_ With that Colt's army moved in.

The army of Italica is small, numbering only two thousand, when he received the summons from the empire, Lord Formal only brought five hundred with him, he is having this sinking feeling that the campaign for conquest beyond the Gate might not go well, and seeing this city it only confirms that.

He went and approaches the Saderan general Cadmus Quinten who is ordering some warriors to set up a base of operations. _"General, if I may, do you think it's wise to attack them without provocation."_

Cadmus turns to him with a harsh glare. _"Don't go soft with me Formal, these people are all savages, and therefore they must be subjugated without mercy!"_

 _"But look at this city! It's the biggest one than any other cities in our lands, not to mention that there many structures in there that are taller than all the buildings that I know. And judging by this, I can estimate they have a large and powerful army as well."_

 _"Then we will crush them like we always do! And burn their precious city to the ground!"_ He then turns to leave and lead the army.

Colt shake is head in disagreement, the general appears to be too arrogant to see reasons, to attack an enemy without knowing what they're capable of is simply foolish, and he predicted that this country might be too powerful for the Saderan Empire to handle.

* * *

Lelouch and his siblings were enjoying some dessert at a nearby restaurant, Euphemia and Suzaku are in a different table so the the other three won't ruin the romantic mood, while Clovis is talking about his coming trip to Paris, he notice that his Royal Guard Jeremiah Gottwald is talking to his earpiece, he and the other bodyguards seemed distressed, no doubt they're hearing what Jeremiah is saying through his earpiece. Lelouch leaned a bit close and listen to him.

"Are you sure about this?" He said in a worried whisper. "How was this even possible? How could they got through our defences?"

Lelouch is now listening intently to him. "Contact the military immediately and inform his Imperial Majesty, I'm taking the Princes and Princesses along with Suzaku Kururugi to Hardan's Palace." He looks at Villeta and nods.

Villeta then contact someone through her earpiece. "Kewell, get the transport here in the Jolly's Cafe ASAP, we have an emergency."

Jeremiah then informs the royal siblings. "I hate to ruin your desserts your highness but we must go!"

"Go? But I'm getting to a good part of my story; let's stay for a couple of minutes." Clovis said as he eats a spoonful of ice cream.

Before Lelouch could say a word, Jeremiah's attention is turned to his earpiece again. "Yes, the transport will arrive in a minute. What? They penetrated this far? Alright, we'll be there fast." He turns to Clovis again. "Your highness, I must insist that we must relocate to safe place and-"

He didn't finish when they heard screaming outside the cafe, they look out the window and see people running, police car and emergency vehicle passing by. In less than two second Kewell arrived driving a limo. "What's going on?" Nunnaly said, wondering what's the commotion is about.

"Jeremiah, I heard you before, are we being attacked?" Lelouch said though he already knows the answer.

"Yes."

"A-Attacked? By who?" Clovis couldn't believe it, someone have the audacity to launch an assault here in the mainland, not to mention that this enemy just attack a city that is very close to a military port that docked the Pacific Fleet.

"We don't know yet, that is why we must leave."

Without further question, the group head outside to get in the vehicle, the limousine is accompanied by two cars used by the Imperial Guards and the secret service. When they got near the limo they heard a loud roar up ahead, they were shock upon seeing a creature that only exist in stories, a dragon, flying above them, then they look at their left and saw warriors in Roman-like attire attacking civilians, about dozen of enemy cavalry began charging at the royal party with spears and swords.

"Take them down!" Villeta and two guards began firing their pistols at the charging enemy, despite being outnumbered Villeta and the others manage to kill them.

"Get in, quickly!" Jeremiah said as they went inside the limo.

Once they're all inside, the limo and its escort quickly made a getaway. "I don't understand this, why are the enemy using swords and spears, it doesn't make any sense." Lelouch said, utterly confused when they saw the invaders, did they come out a time warp or something. Nunnaly hug him, scared because of the experience.

"I have no idea, we'll have found out later on once we sort this mess." Clovis said who is dumbstruck when he saw the dragon.

The three cars suddenly stop dead in their tracks. "Mike! Why did you stop?" Kewell shouted through his communicator.

"These Roman wannabe assholes just block the street; they're forming some kind of wall with their shields."

"Then ram right through them!" Kewell ordered.

The front car hastily sped up with the two other following behind, Mike rammed through the enemy's shield wall with ease, unfortunately, one spear manage to break through the windshield and impales Mike in the throat which resulting in a horrible car crash. "Mike!" Marika who seated next to her brother cried out when she saw this.

They would've stop to help them but there's too many enemy and their primary concern is the safety of the royal siblings. Suzaku comforted Euphy in his arms, Nunnaly face was wet with tears, and Clovis is still processing in what he saw. "The military are preparing and will arrive in fifteen minutes." Liliana Vergamon reported.

"They better come sooner, the situation is getting dire, I keep receiving reports that many of the police blockade and resistance are slowly being overrun, some are falling back or in full retreat." Villeta said.

Without warning, a dragon swoop down and grabs the rear bumper of an escort vehicle, the dragon flew higher lifting the car and released it resulted in the car tumbling forward. "Damn it! They got Tim!" Kewell shouted when he witnessed it through the rear mirror.

"Is there an assault rifle in here?" He got his answer as Liliana hands him one, Jeremiah left his seat and opens the roof access and go through it, he aims his gun at the dragon and began firing, he manage to shot the rider but it took a whole clip to kill the dragon. "That's for Mike and Tim!" He retreats back and rest in the seat.

* * *

Cadmus smirks when he saw his army delve deeper into the enemy's city, they're slowly gaining ground, they only received minor casualties, and captured some of these savages to be sold to slavery, he turns to Colt. _"Your fears are misplaced, Formal, our forces are driving any of their resistance back."_

 _"It's likely that they're fighting town guards, you and I know that town guards don't have the capabilities to hold off an invasion like this."_ Colt reasoned, they merely attack by surprise, he would guess that the army of this land will arrive at any moment.

The Saderan general thought about it for a moment. _"Well, if that's your assumption then we'll have to prepare once they arrive."_ He glace back to the city saw one structure that caught his eye. _"Perhaps that palace will provide better counter against the army that you fear."_ Cadmus didn't give Colt a chance to speak as he turns to his lieutenants. _"Tell our forces to lay siege on that palace, use ogres to breach the gates, kill everyone inside, and set defensive positions around it immediately."_

 _"Yes General."_ The lieutenants said as he orders horsemen and dragon riders to bring the order to their forces.

* * *

There are many present in the throne room, Charles and his wives, a handful of members from the Knights of the Rounds, a number of nobles, and the foreign delegates. They discuss numerous topics, but the talks came to an abrupt end when one of the Knights of the Round, Monica, tells him about the sudden assault on Los Angeles, everyone who heard her are shocked, she then reinforce it by activating the hologram projector from the ceilings.

The holographic screen shows what was happening in Los Angeles through many security cameras, news reporter, police dash cams, and recently uploaded internet videos, needless to say that everyone in the room who saw this were horrified and disgust by what the enemy is doing, a massacre is what they're seeing.

"What madness is this?" Nonette said as she saw a a woman is being stripped by these animals and then raped, while her boyfriend is forced to watch then got beheaded, this action made her blood boil.

Michele Manfredi watches with disgust, he watches these invaders charging through the streets in their horses butchering every innocent bystander in their path, trampling them, slaying them with swords.

Victoria li Britannia watches in horror as the screen shows children being devoured by huge, ugly beasts while their parents are being butchered. She looks away, she shouted out. "This can't be real, right? Please tell me that this isn't happening."

The foreign delegates watches with shock, some tried to think that these are fake but what was happening in these screens look too real to be fake, Genbu watched them all and he was disgusted, then he remembered something else. "My son! Where is Suzaku? He is still in Los Angeles."

"Don't worry, sir, I received reports that your son and the royal siblings are heading towards Hardan's Palace." Monica said.

Charles who can't watch the slaughter of his people anymore turns to Bismarck. "How long till the military gets there?" His face is filled with rage and this surprises Bismarck who never the Emperor this angry before.

"Less the fifteen minutes your Majesty." Bismarck replied.

Marianne then stood up. "Then make it sooner! My children and our countrymen are in peril!" She marches through the door, intending to go to the besieged city in her Knightmare and wipe these barbarians out. She was also followed by Victoria li Britannia, Gabrielle la Britannia, Nonette Enneagram, Dorothea Earnts, Andrea Farnese and Michelle Manfredi.

* * *

Hardan's Palace is a five story structure built on top of a hill overlooking the city, with a nice community park surrounding it, and a nice view of the Hollywood sign, it isn't just a tourist attraction, it have the offices of governing officials and also serves as a headquarters for the police. What's left of the Imperial convoy arrived through the underground parking lot, the occupants left the limo as went up the higher levels, as they pass by the main entrance and they saw a crowd of people trying to get through demanding answers.

As they pass by the police command center, Lelouch heard many of the emergency broadcast and communications from multiple police officers on the field.

"Back up! We need back up!"

"Command! We are taking heavy casualties!"

"We're being overrun!"

"We are falling back! We can't hold them off!"

"Command, be advised, a large number of the enemy are regrouping and heading towards Hardan's Palace!'

At this point Lelouch stops and enters the room, he have do something to help. "What is the situation in here?" He demanded, some of the officers turns their attention and are surprise to see him.

The man who lead them is Johnson Monroe who answered. "Your Highness, please, you must take a shuttle and leave this place, we can take care of the situation." He appears to be nervous, either because of the prince or the fact that the whole situation is becoming more complicated.

"Lelouch, what are you doing?" Clovise asks, surprised by his half-brother's action.

Lelouch ignored him as he address them. "I'm not leaving until I know the current situation at hand." He awaits their answer.

Jeremiah then backs his prince. "Your Prince wants answers, and its best that you give them now." He said sternly,

Lelouch appreciates his support as this got the desired effect as Johnson now told them all he knows. "It's not going well my Prince, despite the fact that the enemy are only armed with melee weapons such as swords and spears they have the advantage of sheer numbers, and our police officers are overwhelmed, we calculated that their numbers could be forty thousands, maybe even more, many reports came that about twenty thousand is coming here to attack Hardan's Palace."

"I see, and now I want to know the total number of police in this palace, what kind equipment do you have, is there any defence turrets, do you have armored vehicles, any Knightmares?" Lelouch asks. "And what time till the military arrives?"

Johnson took deep breath and began answering all of the prince's questions. "Twelve hundred, both police officers and SWAT units, but the majority of them are out there trying to maintain order leaving only three hundred; for the equipment, the armory contains many riot shields, pepper spray, tear gas, pistols, shotguns and submachine guns with plenty of ammo, a few sniper rifle, and some few C4s; there are sixteen defence turret, eight missile launchers and eight machine guns; we have eleven APC, eight are armed with machine-gun while three are armed with grenade launchers; as for the Knightmares, we only have four Glasgows."

He takes one deep breath again. "And the military will arrive in twelve minutes, but the enemy are coming here with great numbers in about five minutes, they might take over this palace before our military arrives."

Lelouch thinks of a plan fast before the enemy arrives at their gates, in just a few seconds he then issues his orders. "The best we can do is to delay them as long as possible, I want all the turrets armed, I want all APC and Knightmares manned and on the yard, I want all officers armed with the best gear, I want snipers on the roof, and I'm certain that our enemy are going to use bow and arrow so start building barricades, use police cars, tables, chairs, book shelves, anything that can be used for cover."

Anyone in the room then scrambles and runs in different directions, arming themselves and setting up barricade. "I want those people who are outside the gate to come inside and take shelter, our enemies are killing anyone in their path and it'll be a bloodbath if the civilians are still out there."

"I understood my Prince." Johnson tells the guards from his earpiece to let the civilians in.

"Send an order to all officers in the field, they must hold their ground as long as possible, and save many civilians as they can, if they're about to be overwhelmed then they must barricade themselves inside any buildings."

"It will be done your Highness." Johnson ordered every dispatcher in the room to give the Prince's orders to every police in the city.

Lelouch turns his attention to his siblings and Imperial Guards who are impressed. "I must say, Lelouch, you're a natural commander." Clovis compliments.

"Thank you, but enough about that, you four must take a shuttle and get out of here."

"I don't want to be known as the Prince who left his little brother behind, no, I'll stay, even the only thing I do is fight the enemy with a pistol. Yes, our presence here can be a morale booster for these officers." Clovis points and asks one police officers. "You there, where is the armory, I want to be ready once the enemy began their siege."

"I- Uh- Right this way your Highness."

Nunnaly approaches his big brother and hugs him. "We'll stay too, big brother."

"No! You will leave with Euphy and Suzaku."

"Actually, I'm planning on staying and assist you, you're going to need every help in this upcoming battle." Suzaku said. "And don't try to argue your Highness, I already contacted my father that I'm going to help, though he was angry that I'm putting myself in danger, I stand by my decisions."

Lelouch merely sigh as he told Suzaku what to do. "Fine, go and get some weapon, and also a riot shield." The Japanese teen nods and went to the armory.

"Euphy, Nunnaly, please, go and take the shuttle." He ordered.

The two Princess look hesitant but followed nonetheless. "But what about Suzaku?" Euphemia said with worry.

"Don't worry; I'll make sure nothing bad happen to him."

* * *

A dragon rider flew down and landed near Cadmus and Colt. _"General, we've done as you ask, about forty thousand are now marching toward the palace."_

Cadmus was smiling while Colt's expression remains neutral. _"Good, I want the reserve to come and join the siege."_

 _"Yes General."_ And the dragon rider is off.

Not counting the army from Italica, the Legion is sixty thousand strong, Cadmus sent only twenty thousand to test the enemy's combat strength, when he saw how they easily destroy anything in their path he send a second wave numbering thirty thousand warriors to push further, he kept the ten thousand men behind in case they need reinforcements or rear guard, now he's sending the rest to the palace and ordered one of his lieutenants to plant the banner of the Saderan Empire once they taken the palace, he was smiling, a great victory will be won today.

* * *

Hardan's Palace is now fortified, police officers are now in their positions, there are also some handful of off duty soldiers from the Britannian Infantry division, Itami Davis is stationed behind a barricade facing the gate, he killed a few of Roman looking soldiers before driving his friends to safety and now he's ready to fight. The wall surrounding the palace is made up of bricks and iron bars, brick wall reaching chest height and metal fence all the way up, making it easy to fire a gun and defend.

"Prepare yourself! Here they come!" Lelouch yelled as he raised his pistol. "But hold your fire!"

They littered one area of the road with plastic bags, they put one C4 inside each of these bags then filled them with screws and nails to increase their lethality, now a normal enemy would realize immediately about the improvise death trap, but Lelouch have witness these opponents and their weapons, how quickly they've been shot down by his bodyguards, he guessed that these enemy never saw a gun before and no doubt that they don't know what an bomb is, let alone an improvise explosive device.

And sure enough the enemy is marching toward the palace completely ignoring the plastic bags under their feet, once that area is now filled with medieval soldiers Lelouch activated the C4s, the bags explode in an instant sending shrapnel everywhere, leaving a hundred of these Roman wannabes dead, some are missing a limb and others still alive but are all bleeding to death. Though instead of retreating, the enemy just charge at them.

Lelouch have hoped that the explosion will cause them to retreat buying them time, but it appears that they're determine to capture this palace. "Alright! Open fire!" And they all fired their guns killing every single enemy who are charging at them, some officers are shooting from the windows, Knightmare and APC are unleashing hell, turrets shoots endless stream of bullets. Lelouch then contact some men in his earpiece. "Snipers! Concentrate your fire on those giant beast and any possible commanders!"

"Yes your Highness!"

Lelouch look to his left and saw Clovis firing his pistol at the horde, looking to his right is Suzaku with a riot shield in his left hand while firing a submachine gun, all of the Imperial Guard are participating as well using pistols or submachine gun, Jeremiah is the only one with the assault rifle. He then hears a distant roar, looking up he saw two dragon flying down at them. "K1 and K2! Take down those dragons!" He ordered.

Two Knightmare then raised their weapon and began shooting at the flying beasts, one dragon crashed on the ground in front of the entrance where Lelouch is present, the rider is unharmed during the crash and unsheathed his sword intending to slice anyone in his path, but he was immediately gunned down by Lelouch, Clovis and Suzaku.

Making sure that the rider is dead Lelouch turns to Jeremiah. "How much longer?"

"Four minutes!" He said.

Looking back at his enemies, Lelouch saw from the distance that the enemy are arming their bows then set them loose, he see that there are so many arrows but knew that it can be easily be blocked. "Arrows! Take cover!" He, Clovis and Suzaku hid behind an overturned table, the defenders quickly ducked behind barricades, cars, walls, Knightmares, defense turrets, and SWAT and police officers with riot shields.

The barrage of arrows lasted ten seconds. "Clear!" Corporal Itami Davis yelled out. He saw from a distance that the enemy have a few huge catapult and ballistas set up. "Your Highness! I see some heavy weaponry behind their lines!"

Lelouch stood up a little, looks through his binoculars and indeed saw them. "Fire the missiles! Target those heavy siege weaponry!" After he utter those words, multiple missiles launched from the turrets and rained down on the catapults and ballistas.

They all go up and aim their guns at the enemy who are now advancing in a shield wall formation. "The Phalanx formation, that kind of tactic is only effective in ancient times when guns aren't invented yet." Clovis said looking at the formation that he read in history books.

"Looks like they'll going to learn the hard way that wooden shields are useless against metal bullets. All units return fire!" Lelouch commands as they fired their weapons again, and as expected, the shield wall formation is practically useless against modern weaponry as the defenders easily decimated the enemy troops.

Though they may killed at least over a thousand, the enemy is still determine to take the palace and go on full out assault. "These guys are incredibly stubborn, when are they going to realized that they can't win and start retreating." Lilianna said, optimistic that they'll be able hold out until the reinforcements arrive.

"Either way, they're going to die for their crimes." Villeta said, she's been hearing reports that these enemies are not only butchering her fellow countrymen but raping women and enslaving innocent people.

"P4! Tear gas!" Lelouch ordered as five police officers fired five canisters that explode on impact; the tear gas is helping the defenders as it limits the attacks, rendering some of the enemies unable to fight. "How much time is left?"

"One minute left, your Highness!" Marika said while firing her gun.

Lelouch felt a little relief when he heard that, he then addressed all the defenders. "Just one minute remains! Stand your ground! Help is almost here!"

Everyone who heard him now fought harder, killing every enemy who approaches them, the enemy is still stubborn in their relentless assault even though a pile of bodies is beginning to form.

Though it seems reinforcements arrive thirty seconds early as the defenders can hear fighter jets soaring above, two jets swoop down and drops explosives on the enemy who are laying siege on Hardan's Palace, the four gunships flew down and fire their mini-guns at the enemies below, transport aircraft and VTOLS landed on the park dropping off soldiers and Knightmares who all began engaging the enemy, everyone in the palace cheered at the sight of the reinforcements. Then a familiar voice spoke to Clovis and Lelouch through the communicator. "I hope I'm not too late, are you all fine down there?"

"Cornelia! Your timing could've been better." Lelouch was delighted in hearing her sister's voice as he saw her inside the Knightmare that landed just outside the gate.

"This isn't over yet, Lelouch, we still have to drive these animals out of this city, and save our people who have been captured." Her Knightmare turns and leads her forces. "The rest of you should rest, you all earned it."

"Of course, my dear sister." Clovis said as he went inside the palace. "Now, will you excuse me, I'll go inside and get some nice tea, i need calm my nerves."

Suzaku took out a soda can from a broken vendor machine, and leaned on the wall. "I'm glad that's over." He as he drinks some soda.

"Yes, though I pray that Cornelia arrive in time save our people." Lelouch looks to the sky as many aircraft flying by, providing air support for the ground units in the city.

* * *

Colt Formal's fears came true, the army of these country have arrived and they're much advance than he anticipated, metal dragons and birds, and flying ships swarm the sky, dropping off soldiers and iron giants who are using strange magic in annihilating their forces, many of the Saderans and demi-humans are returning with grievous wounds, some even went insane, he was rather fortunate that he ordered his warriors to stay close and not go deep in the city, close enough that they can escape.

He quickly issues an order to his second in command. _"I want all of our men to retreat; this army is too advance and too vast."_ The man nod as he ordered all men to fall back. _"You go too, Elric, if I'm not back in an hour then lead our remaining men back to Italica and strengthen the defenses."_

Elric look hesitant. _"But my Lord! Why stay, when you can leave now?"_

 _"I'm not leaving until I insure that all of our men are safely behind the Gate, Go!"_ He ordered but hastily said some more. _"And if I'm not back, send a message to my daughter... Tell her... I'm sorry."_ The chances of not seeing her again is great, another reason why he's staying is because he want to try in negotiating peace with this nation, so that way, this nation will focus their wrath on the Saderan Empire instead of his home.

 _"I... Yes, as you wish, my Lord."_ With that Elric went back to the Gate along with many Italican warriors.

The sight of fleeing Italicans enrages Cadmus as went to confront Colt about this treachery. _"What is the meaning of this? Formal, why are your men retreating?"_ He demanded.

 _"I'm merely saving their lives, and you should do the same."_

Though this only enrages the general further. _"I am NOT a coward!"_

Colt just shook his head. _"Then you are a fool! Look at this army whom you call savages, their forces are massive, their warriors uses strange magic that can kill a man without coming near them, they have ships that fly, they have metal giants and dragons that easily destroy many of your warriors."_

But Formal's reasoning just fell on the deaf ears of the general who now point a sword at his throat. _"Once my army gain victory, I'll have you hanged for treason!"_

 _"Victory? Either your arrogance blinded you from the truth or you're a bigger fool than I thought. Either way you will not survive this battle if you did not order a retreat."_

 _"RETREAT?"_ Cadmus bellowed. _"The Saderan army NEVER retreat! I'll-"_ He didn't get to finish his sentence as the command tent near them exploded sending them flying and fell flat on the ground.

Colt was helped by two of his men while Cadmus quickly got on his feet, though he's trembling slightly, they saw these flying metal birds soaring with phenomenal speed, then came the strange looking metal dragons and flying objects carrying iron giants, the giants and many soldiers dropped down from their transport and surrounding them, killing anyone who resist.

Colt got a close look at the iron giant, its head opens revealing what appears to be an eye, _"a Cyclops?"_ Colt thought, a man next to him is about to unsheathe his sword but Colt grabbed the man's shoulder and orders all of his men. _"No! Everyone, stand down! We cannot win against them; surrender your weapons before they kill you all!"_

Seeing the situation they're in, the Italicans quickly dropped their weapons and surrender, a dozen of Saderan followed as well, but many of the warriors who refuse to give up started fighting which result in a merciless death or brutal subjugation. Cadmus with sword in hand turns to these savages with hatred in his eyes. _"I am Cadmus Quinten! General of the Saderan Empire! Leader of the fif-"_

He get a harsh interruption as one soldier struck him in the face, then three other joined and began beating him on the ground, they stop when another iron giant that wields a huge lance stops near them, though it doesn't have a mouth it spoke to them and many of the Saderans and Italicans are surprise to hear that this giant is a woman, they may not understood what she's saying but it is clear that she's ordering all of her forces to capture all warriors who surrendered, a group of soldiers came near were two of them grabbed Colt and drag him away.

They lost, they suffered a massive defeat, and now many of the Saderans fear for their precious empire, they saw what this nation's army capable of and how many they are, they declare war on this nation without a second thought, and now they will feel this nation's wrath.

 **Chapter End**

 **AN: So what do you guys think? Is it a bit rushed? Any spelling or grammar mistakes? Reviews are welcomed.**

 **Just to be clear with you all, as you read this story it is an alternate universe that Geass doesn't exist, Charles is a righteous and honorable family man, and the Holy Britannian Empire are the good guys.**

 **And lastly, I want to asks you all about this one thing: Marriage agreement between Lelouch and Pina in order to reduce hostilities? Yes or No?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Cry for Justice and War**

It's been thirty-six hours and Emperor Charles still couldn't believe that this happened, he couldn't believe that his nation and his people were attacked by a foreign army, he couldn't believe in what he's seeing in those holographic videos, but relief came when his daughter Cornelia li Britannia arrived with a mass army behind her and wipe out these savages off this city. "Bismarck, tell me, how many lives were lost in this... slaughter?"

"The army is still counting, your Majesty, I've received reports that over five thousand civilians are dead, more reports of deceased is still coming, I'm guessing that the death toll might reach six to seven thousand. We even have reports of the enemy capturing some of our own people, it was reported from multiple witnesses that a hundred captured civilians have been brought to the other side of the mysterious structure." Whispers of outrage can be heard from the nobles who heard this.

"And what of the enemy? Did our forces manage to wipe them all out?"

"Almost, the enemy numbers reach sixty thousand, Princess Cornelia and her forces has decimated the enemy which leaves only a thousand and forty-eight, and the surviving ones were captured and sent off the BSIA to be interrogated."

Charles can hear mutters from the crowded nobles. "Good, I want them to use any methods in gaining information from these animals."

"It will be done, your Majesty." Bismarck said. "Though it might be a little challenging since these enemy seem to speak in ancient Latin, linguists are now studying their language then teaching our men."

Something caught their attention, a noble step out from the crowd and bows before the Emperor, Charles knew him as Edgar Calares. "Your Majesty, with your permission, I would like to stage a public execution for these barbarians, as you already know, news of the attack is spreading fast and can be reinforced by many videos and footage that are there in the internet. The people will demand justice for this heinous crimes against our countrymen, the death of these barbarians will be slow and agonizing."

Another noble steps forward and addressed Duke Calares. "As detestable as it is we shouldn't stoop to their level, we have principles to upheld."

Edgar quickly spoke back. "We're not going to rape their women, butcher their children, murder their men, and enslaved the rest, all I'm asking is a public execution, death by fire, electrocution, drowning, and any other painful death, a slow and painful death for men who done such evil and savage crime, was that bad?"

"Enough!" The two nobles shut their mouth as they listen to their Emperor. "I'll put this on a vote, who's here oppose Calares method?" A handful raised their hands. "And those who agrees?" Almost everyone in the thrones room raised their hand, even his wives.

"So it is decided, Duke Calares, permission granted, but only five hundred will executed, the others will be useful as hostages, and the execution will commence after the intelligence agency is finish with them."

* * *

For hours Colt was blindfolded , his wrists were cuffed, and he had no idea where these men are taking him, until he was forced to sit down on a chair and the blindfold removed, he tried to shield his eyes from the sudden brightness but his cuffed hands were chained to the chair and attached something in his arm, once his eyes adjusted to the brightness he looks around, he was sitting in the middle of the room and on the wall in front of him is a mirror, there in the reflection he saw two men in dark clothing wearing this strange glass eye coverings, then a man entered the room, he too wear the same outfit like the others.

Colt watch him as he sat down hold and stared at him, he opens a folder containing papers that the writing he can't understand. After reading a few he closed the folder and began talking. _"I believe an introduction is in order, what is your name?"_

When meeting for the first time, you introduced yourself first, but considering that he is their prisoner he have to answer them, and he have to answer truthfully if he want to negotiate peace between this nation and his homeland. _"Colt Formal, Head of the House Formal, and Lord of Italica."_

 _"Ah. So you're a noble, I knew that you could be of use, and you just save yourself from a planned public execution."_ He said.

Colt was a little relieved by that, his status as a noble just save him from death, though he feared for his men who might end up in this public execution.

 _"Since you introduced yourself, it's my turn to tell you who I am. I am Smith, that is all you need to know of my name, and I am an agent of the Britannian Secret Intelligence Agency."_

 _"Britannian?"_

 _"Yes, the Holy Britannian Empire."_ Agent Smith was satisfied when he saw the shocked look on the man's face.

Colt was sweating a bit, Holy Britannian Empire, the Empire of this world, oh it'll be a bloodbath, the Saderans just angered another empire and a big one at that, and base on seeing the city and the army, the lord of Italica now knows that this empire's technologies are advanced, very much advance than any other kingdoms in his world.

 _"And now the Emperor and the people of this nation demanded answers, and I advise you to answer truthfully."_ Colt just nod. " _Good, now, why did you savagely attack the city of Los Angeles? What will you gain from this atrocious assault?"_

 _"It's not my call, sir, you see, there is another empire in my world, the Saderan Empire, its emperor summoned me to help them conquer the lands of your world, I have no choice but to obey."_ He have to begin the peace negotiations now. _"Believe me, sir, I have no interest in conquering the lands of this world, I wouldn't dare lay siege to your city or spill blood of your citizens without good reason."_

 _"That was rather quick for you to switch loyalties."_ Agent Smith said, doubting him.

 _"You don't know me, sir, me and my people have no true loyalties to the Saderans."_ Colt said.

Smith stared at him through his sunglasses still in doubt. _"Tell me then, why do you have no "true loyalties" to a nation that you probably serve for years."_ He lean a bit closer, waiting for a reply.

Colt looked at his knees, recalling some bad, horrible memories, he have to convince them that he and Italica are not their enemies. _"It's like I said, you don't know me or my people, we Italicans have been serving the Saderan Empire purely out of fear, for three centuries they can get away with any injustice they've inflict on my people."_ He clenches his fist at remembering at the things they've done.

Smith looks at his fellow agents who nodded, looking at the device they're holding, he gaze back at Colt. _"Go on."_

 _"For years we've fear that if we disobey them they'll destroy my home and enslave my people, they would demand gifts and tributes, these often leads to misery and resentment, one occasion they demanded for all the harvest which resulted in starvation and death, ten years ago my home have to give a thousand boys to serve as disposable troops were they all die needlessly, and just four years ago when they're short in slaves they force my home to give five hundred youngs girls to be sold as slaves, and they lie, they accuse my father of treason and he was hanged for it, and my mother..."_ The agents saw that he was shaking, out of anger or despair, they don't know. _"My mother was forced to marry the man who accused my father, and commited suicide because of it..."_

He would've add more but he can't anymore, the memory is too painful, he tried not to cry, not to show weakness. Then he went to explain his position. _"I'm sorry for the innocent lives whom my men killed, a quick death is the only honorable thing we can to do, I fear that if I disobey the general, he'll have me executed like my father, burn Italica to the ground, and my daughter..."_ He stopped there, he don't want to imagine those things.

There was a pause, Smith and the agents are digesting everything he said, Smith gaze at his colleagues and they nod, he then speaks to Colt. _"A compelling story, and..."_ He paused a bit, Colt seemingly lost in his memories. _"I believe you."_

Colt slowly raised his and looks at him. _"What?"_

Smith continues on. _"We have ways of telling if you're a liar or not, that device that been attached to your arm measures your heart rate, and thanks to it we know that you're telling the truth."_ Colt look at the thing that was attached to his right arm, he is marveled at the fact they can tell if it's a lie or truth by measuring the beating of his heart.

The agent stood up and position himself on Colt's left side. _"The Prince would like a word with you."_

Formal look up with surprise, the prince of this empire coming to speak to him? That's when he notice the mirror in front of him is no longer a mirror, instead it is now a window to another room, a blond hair man is sitting in there, Colt assumes that he is the prince and realizes that he is been listening to every word he say.

 _"Let me introduce myself, I am Schneizel el Britannia, second prince of the Holy Britannian Empire."_

Colt was speechless for a bit. _"I-It's an honor to meet you, your highness."_

 _"Likewise. And considering everything you've told us so far, I ask you this."_ Schneizel said, and Colt listens intently. _"Are you willing to cut all ties with the empire that you currently serve? Are you willing to fight the nation who've wronged your people for so long? Are you willing to give your allegiance to the Holy Britannian Empire?"_

It might have been a rethorical question but it doesn't matter to the lord of Italica, because one thought came in his mind, revenge, this is the chance to avenge his parents, chance for retribution, and he'll get it for saying one word. _"Yes. I'll do it, I'll do anything to make up for all the death that my men caused in the city."_

 _"Good, now let us begin, tell us everything you know, about the Saderans, your home city Italica, any enemies that the Saderans may have, and most of all, how did you all get here?"_

* * *

Schneizel is in the lounge of a building, sipping tea. He was satisfied, he had struck gold with the man name Colt Formal, thanks to many videos from cameras on buildings and knightmare frames, it shows some with Formal arguing with the Saderan general Cadmus, Schneizel guess that there might be dissention and he's going to use that fact to their advantage.

And his hunch was right, not only did Formal feigns loyalty but resents the Saderan empire, this fact was very useful, for three hours they gain many useful information and they were able to gain a foothold beyond that gate before any Britannian invasion could begin.

And he was very interested in another thing in this, magic, magic that only exist in films and books are actually real in the other side of the Gate, speaking of gate, he was planning to have that structure studied by scientist, there could be a chance that they can replicate it. But for now, he'll focus in gaining information about their enemies.

Three men entered the lounge and sat on couches in front of him. "Any luck with the others?" The secend prince asks.

"Tough, your Highness. These Saderans are harder to crack, and me still learning their language isn't making it easier." Agent Brown said.

"But Italicans though, they are very willing when we show them the footage of you and their lord making an alliance." Agent James said. "They must've really hate the Saderan for them to quickly agree to an alliance with us."

"And what about the general? Cadmus is it?"

"Cadmus Quinten, your Highness, he is stubborn as a mule, but he'll break soon, with the Emperor giving us permission to use any method, I'm planning to use the Boogeyman." Agent Smith smile just went dark.

Ah yes, the Boogeyman, a chemical components that was develop from Refrain, it was created by the BSIA as another tool of torture, instead of putting the victim in a hallucinating state the Boogeyman puts them to sleep and cause the most realistic nightmare of their worst fear, the victim cannot be awaken so they are trapped in a hellish nightmare, trashing around and screaming in their sleep. The effect last for eight hours and it's enough for the victim to crack and tell every secret they know, and a daily dose every day for one week can result in insanity.

"Since Italicans are now our allies we must give them a proper treatment, we should make a small camp that are comfortable for them, let them collect their fallen, provide food, water, and other necesities." Schneizel said to them.

"Yes your Highness." They said.

* * *

Clovis walked through the streets of Los Angeles followed by three royal guards, looking at destruction caused by these savages, stores and restaurants vandalized or burned, and many dead bodies both Britannian and their enemy littered the pavement, his mother is on side and she looks heartbroken. "So much death... I can't believe someone would do this."

"These animals will pay for this, we will not let this slide." Clovis said as he pass by medical triage, military checkpoints, pile of enemy corpses, and rows of bodies were officials are identifying the deceased.

Then he saw a little girl crying near a phone booth, Gabrielle went and kneel next to the girl. "Are you alright young one?"

The girl wipe of some tears before telling her. "I-I can't find my mommy, I-I've lost her when we're trying to run through the crowd."

Gabrielle offered her a handkerchief which the girl used to blow her nose. "What is your name?"

"E-Emily Larson, miss."

"Such a pretty name." Gabrielle comforted her with a smile. "Come with me, I'll help you find your mommy."

"T-Thank you miss." She hold Gabrielle's hand as they go look for her mommy.

While Gabrielle is helping the little girl Clovis heard an angry crowd and went to see what is happening, there he saw five soldiers escorting three of these wannabe Romans, they're bruised and their wrists cuffed, crowd begin to form shouting insults and curses at the enemy. "What is happening here?" He said as he approach them.

The soldier immediately report. "Your Highness, we found these bastards behind a restaurant, they tried to fight with bloody swords but we manage to restrain them, we're taking them to custody."

"How many did our military have captured?"

"I believe over a thousand, your Highness." The soldier said.

Clovis thought for second then he ordered. "Yes, I think we have enough war prisoners, give these three to the crowd, these savages deserve a mob justice."

People who heard the prince now step closer, eager to beat the day light out of these bastards. Some think that the soldiers might hesitate or state that they're taking these men as prisoners, but without a second thought the five soldiers answered. "Yes your Highness."

The crowd roar with applause as the soldiers left the Saderans at the mercy of the mob, the crowd charged at the three and began beating them, they kick, stomp and punch, and some use folding chairs, baseball bat and iron pipe.

Clovis observe the vicious beating with satisfaction, please to see these animal punished for their crimes against his fellow countrymen.

* * *

Ashford Academy is a prestigious school located near Los Angeles, not only does this school teaches regular subjects but also train students who are talented in acting, dancing or singing to become a celebrity. This school along with Hollywood School of Arts and Disney's School for the Talented have produced many famous celebrities.

Luckily, the enemy who brutally attack Los Angeles didn't reach these schools, and now almost one third of students in Ashford Academy are weeping and mourning for the death of their friends or family.

One student is Kallen Stadfeld who's crying inside one stall in the girls restroom, when news of the attack reached her she quickly called her home, it was a maid name Estella answered and gave her a grim details of what happened in the Stadfeld manor, men in Roman like attire storm the mansion and began killing everyone inside, she told her of the brutal murder of her family how these animal rape and stab her mother, beheaded her father and mount his head on a pike, and impales her brother with a spear.

She couldn't believe this is happening, her family is dead, taken away by these animals, treated like they were nothing, and there is only one thing in mind now, revenge, she want to kill these savages, at least just one, but the question is how, she's just a student, but not a regular one.

She kept this a secret from her family besides her brother, she likes to pilot Knightmares, Ashford industries are the one who develop the Knightmare frame Glasgow and Sutherland, she participate in it by being the test pilot, it took some convincing before they let her, and many complemented her because she's a natural.

Yes, she'll use that, her skills in piloting a knightmare, and she'll add her great skills in karate just in case, the Ashfords have connections to the royal family, particularly Empress Marianne.

There was knock on the door of the stall. "Kallen, it's me, Milly, I want to know if you're okay."

Wiping her face dry she opens the door, she faces Milly who then hug her. "I've heard what happen at Stadfeld manor, is there anything that I can do to help?"

Kallen smiled, Milly is such a good friend, then without a second thought she told her what she wanted. "Yes, I have a favor to ask you."

It was simple ceremony, awarding medals of honor to every police officers who fought against the invading forces, the off duty soldiers were receive medals too and also a promotion. Lelouch chortled a bit when Itami bow several times and thanking his mother for the rank and honor that she gave him.

And as for the victims and relatives of the deceased civilians, the best they do is give free medical care, financial support for children who lost their parents, and other benefits, it may not be enough, it may not bring back the dead but they were very thankful for the help.

After the ceremony his mother kissed him on the forehead. "I'm proud of you, Lelouch, you inspired courage in these men, you lead such a strong resistance against overwhelming odds. Though I am still angry that you didn't left sooner and putting yourself in danger, but after all that you done, I'll forgive you for that."

"Thank you." They walk towards the limo, planning to go back to Pendragon Palace. "So now we're at war with this nation in the other side of that gate?" He can't believe that structure just appeared out of nowhere and let these bastards in.

"It's inevitable now my son." She said darkly. "These savages declared war the moment they spill our people's blood, slaughtering the innocent, ruining lives, we will not let this barbarism go unanswered."

"Yes, I feel the same way too mother, perhaps all Britannians feel the same way. So when is father going to announce it?" He watched some of those video, he stopped watching in just one minute, he couldn't stomach seeing his countrymen murdered and defiled.

"After the BSIA is done with them, when we know more."

It made sense for Lelouch, the more you know about your enemy, the easy it is to defeat them. They stop when Jeremiah approaches them accompanied by a girl. "Your Majesty, this girl has come to ask you a request."

Marianne examines the girl and wonders what's here request would be, then she immediately recognizes her. "You're Kallen Stadfeld, I heard a great deal about you from Mr. Ashford, you're talented knightmare pilot he say."

"I am, and came here to ask you one thing your Majesty." She kneeled in front of the Empress and the Prince. "If you allow it, I would like to fight in this upcoming war."

They were surprise by her request. "And why would you want that, you're still a student, and I don't think your parent would've approve-" Though Marianne is suddenly interrupted.

"My family's gone!" They didn't see her face but they saw her tears dripping on the ground. "These bastards kill them! My mother, my father, my brother... All dead! I want to make them pay for what they've done! I want to see them die like animals!" She cover her face with her hands and began to sob. "I don't care what kind profession you put me in, royal guard, knightmare pilot, or simple infantry, I want to go!"

Marianne and those present who heard her felt pity and sympathize with her. But Marianne couldn't grant her request, they're not going put an civilian's life in danger because she wanted revenge, they're not even sure that she could pilot a knightmare like Mr. Ashford had said.

With a heavy heart Marianne is going to deny this, but suddenly, her son talk first. "You know that your request will be denied mostly because you're still a student with no military training, however, considering the circumstances, we'll give you a chance."

"Lelouch, what are you doing." Marianne said.

"Don't worry mother, I know what I'm doing." He turn to Kallen. "This chance is in a form of a test that will begin in three days, you will use that time to practice your skills in knightmare piloting, the test is knightmare jousting, we'll be judging the joust and if you show satisfying results then we'll accept your request."

This sound reasonable enough, give this girl a chance to prove herself, and if she succeed then she'll get her revenge. Marianne is impress with her son, she now address the student "So, are you going through with this? Or will you turn back?" Though she already knew the answer.

"I'll not turn back, I'll accept this this test, thank you for giving me this chance, your Majesty."

* * *

Charles never felt this kind of rage since the death of his parents and brother, he was reading the reports from the BSIA, apparently the reasons for attacking the city is because they desire conquest, glory for looting and pillaging, subjugation of everyone who is not them, and to obtain as many slaves as possible. Everyone who read these reports feel nothing but disgust and anger, righteous fury as some may call it.

"Disgusting animals!" Anticlea eu Britannia said, her tone surprises everyone since she's usually gentle and forgiving.

"Such arrogance, no doubt they believe that everything in the world is theirs to conquer and take." Nonnette said.

"These _people_ need to be thought a hard lesson in humility." Farnese politely said, though Michelle and Bismarck can see the fire in his eyes.

 _(Enter "All Hail Britannia")_

After sorting through the reports they all went in the conference room the next day, this huge room is mostly use when the Emperor have a big announcement to make, and the place is packed with nobles, commoners, military officials and news team. This music, it's been some time since he heard this anthem, it was agreed that this anthem the "All Hail Britannia" is to be played during times of war and use the "Rule Britannia" music during times of peace.

"Presenting his Imperial Majesty! The 98th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire!" And now it begins.

Charles left his seat and stand behind the podium. "Good people of Britannia, just days ago a great tragedy struck our Empire, the city of Los Angeles was viciously attacked, and I'm saddened to the tell you this that the death of innocent civilians is almost seven thousands."

He turn to one group consist of victims or relatives of the victims. "I promise you, to all who suffered or lost a loved one, we will do anything in our power to assist you, to help you get back on your feet."

He turns back to the masses. "There are many videos and footages circulating in the internet of what happen during the attack, and you may call me mad for saying this but... All of the things in them are true."

Shocked and surprised murmur filled the room, people around the globe were surprise to learn that videos during the attack are all real and authentic, and now they are listening to the Emperor wanting to know more.

"Yes, you heard me right, I hardly believe it myself, but our brave troops and police officers have confirm it all, dragons and giant ogres, creatures that only exist in a children's fantasy books."

"I wouldn't make this announcement until I know more about our enemies and why they attack us, and thanks to our intelligence agency I will now give you the answers."

Charles felt his anger rising when the report came to his thoughts. "These enemy came from a nation called Sadera, and the reason for such barbaric attack disgust me, the reason is because it's their way, they conquer, they murder, they plunder, they subjugate, all for glory they say." Few people began shout in outrage.

"And to add insult to injury, these _men_ have the audacity to call US savages! Savages, they say! These Saderans murdered thousands of innocent lives, and yet they call us savages! These Saderans loot and plundered Los Angeles because they can and for glory, and yet they call us savages! These Saderans rape many women and girls, and yet they call us savages! These Saderans feed children to giant monsters, and yet they call us savages! Savages! If they want savages then they should have look themselves in the mirror."

Half of the people in the room began shouting and booing, demanding retribution, demanding the execution of these Saderans.

"This senseless and unprovoked attack is a declaration of war, they shall not go unpunished, what says you people of Britannia?"

"WAR!" The crowd said.

The Emperor then continued. "These animals will pay for their savage and dishonorable ways, we will march through that Gate which they use, we will fight them! Fight in the fields and hills, in every mountain and seas, in every town and city! We will march to their capital and burn it to the ground! We will not waver, we will not rest, we will not stop until justice is serve! ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!"

Then the commoners, soldiers, nobles, and all people in Britannia chanted. "ALL HAIL BRITANNIA! ALL HAIL BRITANNIA! ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!"

 **Chapter End**

 **AN: Thanks for the feedback, and I should have expanded this on the first chapter, about Pina and Lelouch, I should explain that if many say yes to the marriage, then Pina will be captured and become hostage and ward of Lelouch were she will learn more about Britannia, but if many say no then she'll just become a hostage and sent to the intelligence agency where she'll be staying for the rest of the conflict.**

 **If you don't like both then tell me a better alternative.**

 **I made one change with the 1st Chapter, its about the date of the conflict between Japan and China.**

 **And just for fun I put the name of the battle, the commanders, strength and numbers, casualties, and aftermath. Like the those in wiki.**

 **Battle:** Battle Los Angeles

 **Commanders:**

 **Britannian:**

Lelouch vi Britannia

Clovis la Britannia

Suzaku Kururugi

Cornelia li Britannia

Johnson Monroe

 **Saderan:**

Cadmus Quinten

Colt Formal

 **Strength and numbers:**

 **Britannian:**

1,200 Police Officers and SWAT Personnel

7 Royal Guard

6 Secret Servicemen

9 Off-Duty Soldier

4 Glasgow

Numerous Britannian infantry, tank, fighter jets, APC, VTOL gunship, nightmare VTOL, Sutherland and Gloucester Knightmares, Caerleon-class Floating Battleship, Logres-class Floating Battleship

 **Saderan:**

42,000 Saderan Foot Soldiers

10,000 Horse Cavalry

3,000 Dragon Rider

5,000 Auxiliary Troops (Ogre, Orc, Goblin, Pigmen)

500 Italican Foot Soldiers

20 Catapult

55 Ballista

 **Casualtes:**

 **Britannian:**

463 Police Officers and SWAT Personel

2 Royal Guard

6 Secret Servicemen

6841 Civilians

157 Civilians Captured

Britannian Army suffers only minor injuries and damages.

 **Saderan:**

40,751 Saderan Foot Soldiers

All Horse Cavalry

2,984 Dragon Rider (16 Dragons Captured)

4,954 Auxillary Troops

50 Italican Foot Soldiers

1048 Captured (1002 Human, 3 Ogre, 12 Orc, 27 Goblin, 4 Pigmen)

 **Aftermath:**

Near Annihilation of the Fifth Saderan Legion, Colt Formal have cut all ties from Sadera and forms an alliance with Britannia but haven't informed Italica yet, the Holy Britannian Empire declare war on the Saderan Empire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Calm Winds before the Raging Storm**

It's been a week now, Colt Formal and his men was transferred to a compound, he able to gather all his men from the group of prisoners and have collected their dead, these Britannians were kind enough to give them cremation materials, for days he and his men enjoyed the best necessities that the Britannians give them, the couch and bed happens to be the most softest and comfortable thing that he ever sat or slept on, the water is so clean that they drank right from these "faucets", the food is so delicious that some men believe that they'll return home fat.

He also learned more of the Holy Britannian Empire, he couldn't believe it, one third, one third of the world controlled by Britannia, it's shocking when he saw the map and when they explain it, the size of this empire easily and laughably dwarf that of Sadera, and he knew that Sadera will never reach that size, not after once Britannia is done with them.

He was also astonished by the technologies of this world, flying ships, "televisions", light bulb, electricity, horseless carriages called "cars", and what he like most are those iron giants called Knightmare Frames, it's simply breathtaking when he take a tour on the Californian Port which happens to be the most biggest port he ever seen, he learned from people called "tour guide" that this port docked that Pacific Fleet. Fleet? Better make that Armada judging by vast number of ships they have.

He also learn more of their language, "English", for days they've been taught about how to speak it, soon over half of the surviving Italicans have learned the basic and few almost speak it fluently.

He is watching program in this television which shows a cooking contest until someone knocked the door. _"Yes, who is it?"_

 _"It's Morin, my Lord, I just want to tell the news that the public execution is about to start, I ask our friends and they say "channel 4"."_

The public execution of the Saderan prisoners, he was so fascinated by the television and the food in the cooking show that he forgot all about it, hearing the number he press the button on the "remote" and then it switch on a program which shows Saderans inside giant glass prisons. _"Are you going to watch this too?"_

 _"Yes, me and my friends are going to watch in the mess hall."_

 _"I see, thank you for reminding me of this, you may leave."_ Morin replied with a "Yes, my Lord" before walking away. Colt was notified about this before and learn that a Britannian noble name Edgar Calares is going to oversee this execution, he learned that Edgar promise that the death will be painful, and Colt is not going to complain or question his method.

* * *

Cadmus don't know where he is, they put a sack on his head and chained his hands together, he was forcibly moved around, for days he was tortured, they've inject some kind of poison or potion cause it do nothing but give him the most horrific nightmares, and then he was questioned. But as prideful general of the Saderan Empire, he will not waver, he will not cower, he will not yield to these savages, but that resolve is slowly crumbling, the pain he felt, the nightmares that they kept giving him, it's becoming unbearable.

He felt an intense heat upon exiting the carriage and hear roaring of the crowd, he was dragged and placed on some kind of pole, something clamped on his neck and waist, then the sack is removed, now he can see and felt dread at the sight, a large crowd is gathered and his men inside large glass prison, there must be at least fifty of this prisons as each contain over four dozens of his men.

He is on a platform with a man who appears to be in charge. "You will watch this!" The man said with venom, but Cadmus didn't understand him.

 _"Lord Calares said to you: You will watch this."_ A man next to him said, the Saderan general saw that he's here to be the translator.

The man named Calares turns to the people. "People of Britannia! These men, these animals came out nowhere and attack the city of Los Angeles! They raped and murdered our countrymen, pillage through the city without mercy! Now! They stand here to receive harsh and painful judgment!" The crowd roared with applause at the speech.

The man translate everything that Calares said to Cadmus, it appears that there is also a translator for each of these prison because they appear to understand him. Despite the fact he and his men are in the mercy of these people, Cadmus found his pride and voice. _"You tell this man to release my warriors immediately! You savages have no rights to treat us like this!"_

The man tell Calares of the general's word and he just laugh, he addresses the crowd and point his finger at the Saderan general. "This man, just now, have the audacity to demand me to release them all!" The crowd booed at Cadmus. "Even insulting us by saying that we're savages and have no right to persecute them for their crimes!" The crowd went ballistic, how dare this man call them savages after all he and his men done to the people of Los Angeles.

Calares faces Cadmus, his eyes filled with righteous anger. "You keep saying that me and the people of Britannia are savages, well, if want it so badly then we'll give you one! BRING OUT THE WHEEL!"

On another platform is a wheel with different colors, an arrow pointing down on it. Calares addresses both the Britannian and Saderan. "This wheel will decide their manner of execution, burning, drowning, torn apart by mobs." Some cheered at that. "Now, the wait is over, the wheel shall spin!"

"SPIN THE WHEEL! SPIN THE WHEEL! SPIN THE WHEEL!" The crowd chanted.

"Come on wheel, set them all on fire." Calares said, eager to see the result, for ten seconds the wheel spin until it stops, the arrow point at the yellow part with the word that say: "Electrocution!" The duke shouted as the crowd cheered.

Men in grey attire walked up the platform and used hoses to spray water down on Saderans who are now desperate to escape, one Knightmare approaches and put in a large cable wire, and the next thing that happen will be burned into Cadmus memories forever, electricity sparks everywhere as the his warriors screams in agony, soon they all drop dead, the metal giant removing the wire.

"The wheel spins again!" Calares bellowed and the crowd began shouting a for a different death.

"Burn them!"

"Shoot them dead!"

"Tear them apart!"

And now after seeing what happen to their comrades the Saderans are now trying anything to escape, but their actions prove futile as the wheel stops, the arrow pointing on the tiny black area. "A quick death? You must be lucky. Soldiers!"

Ten soldiers climb up and points their assault rifle at them, the Saderans are pleading but the Britannians will show no mercy today. _"Please. Stop this!"_ Cadmus begged, but the soldiers fired their weapons, his men are completely helpless, they're being slaughtered like cattles, a complete bloodbath inside the glass prison.

After the last shot is fired, the wheel spins again. _"Please, spare them! Kill me instead, I don't want to see this no more."_ Calares looks at him with a satisfied smirk, enjoying the look on the general's face.

The wheel stops, the color is orange, and Cadmus felt terrible and the man next to him translated what Calares will say. "FIRE! YES! Burn them all! Send them to hell!" The crowd cheered again as four soldiers with flamethrower steps up and aims down.

 _"Please, no!"_

 _"I don't want to die!"_

 _"Have mercy!"_

The Saderans begs, but the Britannians want them to suffer for what they've done, without hesitation, fire burst from flamethrower and engulf every man inside the prison, screams of horror and pain is heard as they try to put themselves out, the stream of fire are relentless, soon the only sound coming from this glass prison is the roaring fire.

The duke raise his hand to stop the fire and silence the crowd. "Now, Britannians, a special punishment will happen here today, two of these savages will live: This man..." He pointed at Cadmus, then he pointed at another Saderan who wore a sack that conceal his head. "And his son."

The sack was remove and Cadmus was angered by the bruises that his son have, then dread filled him knowing that his only son was about punish horribly. _"NO! Not my son! Leave Caius be!"_

Calares now tells the crowd of the crimes of the general's son. He pointed at group of young women and girls. "These women, our fellow Britannians, are victims of this man's vile addiction!" He then pointed at the man who's being held down by two soldiers. "This animal ordered his underlings to butcher their fathers, brothers and lovers! Then they brings these innocents to him were he proceeds to rape them!"

The crowd is now jeering and throwing insults at the man demanding the offender's death, some of the victims join in the shouting.

"Castrate him!"

"Burn like the rest of them!"

"Rip him to pieces!"

Calares then continued. "Yes, judgment will come for this criminal, death is too good for him, for his punishment, he will live for the rest of his life as a eunuch!"

The people cheered loudly as Cadmus who understands him by listening to the translator suddenly cried out. _"NO!"_

One soldiers comes out of the crowd carrying a sledgehammer, he raise it to the air so the people can see, Caius who saw the hammer is now panicking as he understood what they're going to do with him, he was held down as two soldiers came and spread his legs and the soldier with the hammer walking up to him, he looks at his father who's fighting from his bonds, then saw the hammer swinging down.

* * *

"Man, that got to hurt." Tamaki cringed seeing what is happening in the television, not wanting to disturb his patrons and customers he switch the channel. "But he deserve it."

"That's a little too much, don't you think." Oghi said to his friends.

"The guy is a serial rapist, I would've done the same thing if he did that to our fellow Japanese." Minami reasoned as he take a sip of sake, the two can't disagree with that.

Tamaki leaves his friends for a while to attend to his customers, he's currently working as a bartender in a bistro, this place serve plenty of alcoholic drinks: Russian vodka, French wine, German beer, and the local Japanese sake. After giving the couple from the other side of the room two glasses of wine he returns to Oghi and Minami. "Man, it's really been a crazy week."

"No kidding, never thought that the things that happen in those videos are real." Minami was awestruck by what he saw. "Dragons, ogres, and men in medieval armor."

"Not to mention magic, that's the only explanation and they have proof of it too, a gate that suddenly appears near the Hollywood sign." Oghi said, the school teacher said.

"By the way, I never get to ask you this, is Naoto alright? He's living in Los Angeles is he?" Tamaki asks, they met him by chance and later on became friends.

Oghi look frowned as he told them of Naoto's fate. "He's dead, these bastards raided their house and kill everyone inside." He balled his fist in anger, the details of what happen there disgust him. "But his sister lives though, she's in school when that happen."

"Is she going to be fine?" Tamaki asks, sadden by the news.

"Yes, I called her and she's okay. But she told me that she's planning to join the army to fight them."

"What? But she's still just a student." Minami couldn't believe that this girl is going to put herself in danger just for revenge.

"There is nothing we can do. The prince have given her a chance, if she proves herself to be a great Knightmare pilot then they'll allow her to. She's not going to stop in avenging her family." Oghi said as he drank a glass of beer. "The only thing we can do is wish her luck."

* * *

"Incredible." Jeremiah muttered.

"Simply marvelous." Lloyd commented.

"Is she really this determine to avenge her family?" Guilford said.

The Knightmare Joust just began moments ago and Kallen is already proven herself to be a formidable pilot, guess Reuben Ashford wasn't exaggerating when he said that Kallen is a skilled pilot. The young Stadfeld jousted with Kewel, Jeremiah, Lilianna, and lastly, Cornelia herself, Kallen and the princess jousted using Gloucesters, the student have proven to be a match for Cornelia, and all of the spectators are impressed.

"So..." Kallen panted, exhausted after fighting three royal guards and a princess. "Did I pass?"

Marianne beamed at her, this girl's skills could actualy rival her own. "Yes, and therefore, I shall grant your request of joining this upcoming war. For now on, you will serve as a Royal Guard."

"Thank you, your Majesty. I promise that I'll won't let you down."

"Before you rest, there is someone here who wish to speak with you." She walks back as someone approaches Kallen.

The student recognize him as Lloyd Asplund, a Knightmare developer working in the Ashford Industries. "Bravo, Ms. Kallen, Bravo indeed. I was very impress with your performance, and if you don't mind this, to ask you one simple favor."

"Uh, sure. What is it?" Kallen asks, though considered who he is and her being a voluntary test pilot new Knightmares, she might already know the answer.

"Well it's about the industries new generation of Knightmares, and of now we have create two new models, and I wanted the best test pilot there is, that's you Ms. Kallen."

Cornelia who's still inside the Gloucester asks the man something. "So what is the new type of model you're creating?"

Everybody was curious and want to know more of these new generation of Knightmare, then Lloyd answered. "Your Highness, the Ashford developed a new model called Gawain, and my own creation the Lancelot."

* * *

Itami is in Bedford Texas, he would like to visit his family and spend some time with his siblings before the invasion began. He arrived at the front of a simple home in the suburban and went to knock the door, the person who answered is his little sister, fourteen year old Nena Davis, blond hair like their father. "Mom! Dad! Big brother is here!" She jumped on Itami and gave him a tight hug.

"Hey little sis, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing great! I got an A in my math test." She said.

"Very good, I'm happy to have a smart sister." He said which make Nena smile bigger.

Coming from the living room is Misaki Davis, their mother. "Itami!" she rushed towards and embrace her son. "I'm glad you're okay."

Before he could say anything someone walk down from the second floor, it was his father, Steve Davis. "There's my boy, come and give your old man a hug." He said proudly as he walk up to his son, being helped by his youngest daughter, Jenny Davis, his knee hurts but he ignored it.

His father was shot in his left knee during the Chinese invasion of Japan, after being honorable discharge because of his injuries Steve create a small business so that way, he can still support his family. "Dad, don't push yourself." They rushed to help him, though he get them all in a family hug.

"Congratulation on your promotion, big brother." Jenny said, proud to have a heroic brother.

"Did you really fought those dragons?" Nena asks.

"Alright you two." Misaki said. "We'll talk over during lunch, I make your favorite."

Misaki cooked some beef curry and potato salad, the whole family went to the dining with Nena and Jenny asking all sorts of question regarding Itami's experience, he went along and answer his sisters but leaves out the disturbing details.

* * *

The Emperor and Empress are all in a different room, one that is use to discuss military, security or secret topics, there are numerous intelligence agency, military officials and nobles who know war strategy and battlefield tactics, the princes and princess Schneizel, Cornelia, Lelouch and Clovis are present too since they have firsthand experience in dealing these unusual enemy.

"So it is settled then." Said Charles. "We will send an invasion force of 400,000, led by my wife Marianne."

Marianne vi Britannia is a skilled Knightmare pilot and have an experience in commanding an army, during the Chinese Invasion of Japan she led a squad of Knightmares and other conventional units to inflict great damage to the enemy and defended or liberated numerous Japanese towns and cities.

"And Michelle Manfredi will serve as second in command."

"It will be an honor to follow you in this war, Lady Marianne." The Knight of Two said. Michelle is not the only Knights of the Round to participate in this war, Nonnette Eneagram, Gino Weinberg, Dorothea Earnst will join as well, each will command battalion, regiment or division.

Cornelia was given command of a field army consisting of 80,000 men with her faithful royal guard Gilbert G.P. Guilford, Andreas Darlton and the Glaston Knights, Lelouch will lead a division of 10,000, it might be small but it compensate by having two new Knightmare Frame models, the Lancelot and Gawain, there are even word that a third model is already produced called the Siegfried.

Schneizel will give advice and suggestion but most of the time he'll perform as a diplomat and negotiator as he report to the military council that the Saderan have many enemies, and he have plans in how to bring them to their side, exploiting this simple fact.

There even some other nobles and generals who will come and serve, lieutenant Mason Conner, Duke Thomas Godefroy, general Robert Montgommeri, and other notable individuals.

They trained numerous soldier in ancient Latin so they can better understand the people in the other side of the Gate, Colt Formal was very helpful in this, he want to atone for his mistakes by helping them in any way, some of his men even volunteered to act as their translator.

After much discussion everyone is ready, the troops, equipment, supplies and everything else is in place, all there is to do is to march through that gate and into the unknown with a strong resolve: Justice and revenge. The time has come, they can't wait any longer, the real war will begin.

 **Chapter End**

 **An: And done, this chapter is short than the other but I'll make the next one longer, next chapter will be posted either next month or in January. If you guys have any ideas or suggestion, or see any grammar, spelling or any other mistakes feel free to comment.**

 **Just added one thing in the second chapter, the music "All Hail Britannia"**

 **Lastly, one question, what would Lelouch's knights be called? The Black Knights or the White Knights?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Battle of Alnus Hill**

 **Paris**

Leaders of every member state of Europe are discussing this strange turn of event. "Today is the day the Britannians march through that structure to fight these "Saderans", what's our course of action for this conflict?" Said the representative from Belgium.

"Nothing, it's not our fight, the Britannians are well within their rights to retaliate and use military force against the aggressing nation. These Saderans launched an unprovoked attack on Britannian soil and murdered many Britannian citizens." Said the leader of Germany.

"Even so, what that man Calares did on the execution violates Human Rights, lifetime imprisonment or death by firing squad should be enough, and the castration of that man named Caius is simply too much." Said the Human Rights commissioner from Sweden. "I sincerely hope that they show much restraint in their quest for revenge."

"It's very easy for you to say that when it's not your fellow countrymen being butchered or raped by these primitive men." The Polish leader said.

"The Britannians are in a furious mood right now, it won't be a good idea to barge in and lecture them to not be so harsh on their enemies. I think you can talk to them about Human Rights once when they've finished venting their anger in this war." The French president said.

"And what about the structure that appeared near the Hollywood sign, I thinks it's fair that we can gain some access to it." The German leader said.

"Now is not the time to ask about such things, nor to press the issue of Human Rights, The Britannians are on the path to war, and we shouldn't meddle in this conflict that didn't involves us." Reasoned the man who was elected to be president of the Europa Unite. "For now, we'll watch from the sidelines."

 **Alnus Hill**

It's been two weeks since the Fifth Legion crossed the Gate on Alnus Hill, Godasen watch the magical structure for any signs of the enemy, sixty thousand warriors were sent to conquer the unknown lands beyond the Gate and yet only a few hundred returned with a terrifying tale to tell, survivors of the Fifth Legion who return to the capital all tell the same thing: metallic dragons, iron giants, flying ships, and soldiers in grey armor using strange magic, there are many wounded with grievous injuries and some went mad because of how fast they're being slaughtered.

Four days after the failed conquest emperor Molt send the Fourth Legion to take defensive positions around the Gate, seventy thousand warriors ready to fight, though the stories of the survivors put doubt and fear in them, but some were looking forward in fighting these "Iron Giants" that they kept saying.

Godasen is not only a general leading the Fourth Legion but also a mage, though not a powerful one, and the same can be said about his tactical skills which is mediocre at best, the tactics for the defense is basic and reasonable: spike wood barricade, ballista and catapult emplacements pointed at the entrance, the auxiliary troops is stationed near the Gate, foot soldiers ready to form the shield wall formation, archers on a lookout, and the cavalry and dragon riders on the reserve.

So far, the enemy have not made any appearance yet so he return to the command tent, until one of the centurion reports to him. _"General, there is something coming out of the gate!"_

He turn back and look at the hill, sure enough a huge blue metallic being exited the gate. _"What are you waiting for? Prepare for battle!"_

The whole Fourth Legion is on alert as they get in their position, watching the giant, stared at such a strange creature. _"So that's the Iron Giant."_ Said one archer.

Something peculiar happen to the giant, its head opens to reveal an odd looking eye. _"So it's a cyclops then."_ A foot soldier said.

Ballistas are all prepared and aimed at the gate, shield walls are formed, archers draw their bows, they were waiting for the giant to make a move, but it's just standing there, watching them, until it retreated back to the gate.

 _"That's it, it's not going to fight?"_

 _"I've never seen a cyclops like that before."_

 _"Are we going to attack or just stay here?"_

The Saderan were mystified by the giant's action, normal giants would immediately attack using their size and brute force, Godasen's second in command Fitel knew that from its action that the giant is just scouting.

* * *

"So is this it? Only sixty thousand?" Cornelia asks when report came from the scout, she is currently inside her customized Gloucester, the first they must do is to know how many enemy and what type of weapons they have, and it's the same as the first army, just swords, spears, shields, catapults, and any other medieval weapons.

"I believe they have reserves, hidden in the tree lines." Schneizel said who's sitting next to Marianne who along with other military officials are going to oversee the invasion.

"No matter how many they are, they still going to lose." Michelle inside the V-01S Vercingetorix is very confident that this will be an easy and fast battle thanks to their superior technology.

"Then let's begin." Empress Marianne stood from her seat to give a speech to her forces. "Soldiers! The wait is over, today is the day we march through this gate and take our first step in making these animals pay for their savagery! Go forth and destroy these Saderans, for justice and for our people!" She said with great authority, inspiring fierce determination for her countrymen.

"ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!" The army shouted as the vanguard led by Cornelia charges forwards.

The plan is simple, sent vanguard to wreak havoc soften the resistance, the vanguard are all knightmares, twenty Gloucesters, thirty Sutherlands, one customized Gloucester for Cornelia, one Tristan piloted by Gino Weinberg, and one Lancelot piloted by Kallen Stadfeld.

They all went through the Gate and was met with the sight of the enemy. "Remember! Use explosive and chaos mines against large group, double-team the big enemy, and do leave some for the main force."

"Yes your Highness!" The Sutherlands and Gloucesters sprang into action, all armed with assault rifles, giant cannon, rocket launchers, and large lances.

The first unit to deal casualties is Kallen Stadfeld using the Lancelot's two sword to cleave many Saderans in half, archers loosed arrows but it do no harm against the Lancelot, one ogre tried to knock it down with a club but its swiftly cut off before it could hit her and in half a second the Knightmare swing it sword again decapitating the ogre's head, Kallen is reveling in the slaughter cutting every one of these savages in half, she shows no remorse nor mercy, this is revenge, for her mother, her father and her brother. "DIE!" She charges at the enemy shield wall formation without hesitance.

Gloucesters and Sutherlands massacring the enemy using assault rifle and rocket launchers, a group of Saderans quickly form a tortoise shield formation but this is a worst tactics to use since they are easy targets for the Britannians. "A gift for the savages!" Alfred Darlton said as his knightmare threw a chaos mine which it activates in mid-air and shrapnel burst from the cylinder, the shrapnel pierced right through their shields, armor and flesh, the chaos mine's devastating effect last for seconds and when it's finished the Saderans are no more but heaps of mutilated corpses.

Ogres trying to bring down these knightmares are killed swiftly, gun downed, shot at by huge cannon or rockets, or double-teamed by two knightmares that used lances. A member of the Glaston Knights David Darlton is running over many of these Roman wannabes, his face show his malice and wet with tears, these animals killed his lover, Sophie Wood a young student who aspires to be a singer and actor was horribly violated and murdered during the assault on Los Angeles. "FOR MY BELOVED!" He cried out as he impales an ogre with his Knightmare's lance then fired his gun at its head reducing it to a bloody pulp, after dealing with the beast he turn his attention to a group of enemies fleeing, he charges at them shooting and crushing these animals under his Gloucester.

* * *

Godasen is shaking right now and nearly wet himself, these enemy that passed through the Gate are slaughtering his men, they use unknown but powerful magic that reduce groups of warriors into heaps of torn flesh, arrows from archers do no damage, catapults and ballistas are useless as these giants move incredibly fast despite its size.

 _"General, the enemy is decimating our forces with terrifying ease, what should we do?"_ Fitel reports to the commander and awaits his orders.

 _"T-T-The reserves! Send them in now! They mustn't gain any foothold! We must stand our ground!"_ Said the panicking man.

Fitel signal one of his men to blow the horns, the cavalry charges from their hiding place and the dragon riders soar to the sky, he saw one of the giants retreated back to the Gate, he's a smarter man than Godasen and know that the giant is calling their own reinforcements.

* * *

The tactical plan is simple: first send a vanguard to inflict massive damage and soften the enemy defenders, second when Cornelia believe that they've cause enough damage she'll signal the main force to join the fight, and the third is simply a clean-up eliminate any stragglers and gathering any surrendering enemies.

It's been five minutes since vanguard went through until one Sutherland came out of the Gate. "That's the signal, all units! Commence attack!" Marianne ordered.

A regiment is being sent to the other side: one Gawain piloted by her son Lelouch, one Vercingetorix piloted by Michelle Manfredi, twenty Black Knights (Gloucesters painted black), one hundred Gloucesters, four hundred Sutherlands, two hundred battle tanks, three hundred APC, and a thousand infantry.

The main force have now joined the battle and the vanguard had already killed ten thousand. "One final push and this battle is ours." Michelle shouted as his knightmare galloped to the fray.

"Lord Michelle, the enemy have send their reserves, you take a handful of knightmares to deal with their cavalry, their dragon riders are mine." Lelouch ordered as the Gawain flew.

"Yes! My Prince! You heard him, follow me!" Michelle shouted.

"Right behind you." Nonnette replied as the two Knights of the Round and three dozen Sutherlands and Gloucesters charged toward the Saderan horse cavalry.

Once the Gawain have reached the same height as the dragons Lelouch activated the twin Hadron Cannons, the next moment is a large beam of black and red energy sweeping from left to right, wiping out half the dragon riders.

Michelle, Nonnette and their men have engaged the enemy, the Vercingetorix's huge halberd is making a quick work in slicing every Saderan horsemen in half, the prototype model Vincent that Nonnette's currently piloting is much faster than the previous Knightmare models, using two Vibration Swords the Vincent is killing its way through a large Phalanx with speed and grace.

Cornelia, Kallen and the rest killing thousands with swift ease, guns blazing, bombs exploding, rockets soaring, laying intense pressure on the Saderan Fourth legion until they're starting to break.

After killing a hundred with chaos mines and assault rifle Jeremiah looks up to see the flying beasts trying to evade Lelouch's Hadron Cannons and circles around him. "Prince Lelouch need our assistance! Open fire on those overgrown lizards!" The Black Knights and many regular units turn to help Lelouch by firing on the scattered dragons.

The fight goes on, tanks and knightmares destroying catapults and ballistas, Itami and the infantries decimating Saderan warriors with their guns, dragons and their riders falling like flies, a battle for the Britannians and a massacre for Saderans.

* * *

The Saderan general and other commanders are witnessing the butchering of their warriors, many of their horse cavalry are cut in half by a giant centaur, over half of their dragon riders are annhililated by the flying Iron Giant, their heavy siege weapons prove completely useless against these metallic beasts, their men are helpless against them.

Fitel turns to Godasen to convince him to retreat but it's not needed now as the general is now scared shitless. _"R-Retreat! Retreat! Abandon your posts! Flee! Flee for your lives!"_ He pulled a man off his horse and climb up the horse, and without turning back Godasen fled the battlefield.

 _"Everyone, retreat! Get yourselves out of here! And regroup at the Capital!"_ Fitel and the surviving men all fled the slaughter. Fitel didn't know if they've manage to kill or at least wounded one of their enemies but he's not staying or looking back to find out, and he knew one thing: They suffered a massive and crushing defeat and the enemy have gained a foothold.

* * *

The battle lasted for just half an hour and the Britannians stood victorious, the Saderans are in disarray, dead, retreated or surrendered, they herded hundreds of war prisoners to the other side of the Gate. "Alright, dispose the bodies and kill any resisting stragglers." Cornelia ordered.

"Yes your Highness." A group of officers and soldiers said before leaving.

She was then approached by Lelouch. "We did great, Nellie, and it seems like we're in a good spot, we have a higher ground than the surrounding area making it easier to spot any incoming enemy."

"Yes, and it's clear too, perfect for an airfield, overall it's a great strategic position." She said as she watch bulldozers and trucks came through, the construction of a base will begin. "Even if we're in the middle of construction our entrenched units will be able to push back any incoming attacks."

"Yes, any of their attempts will be a suicide mission." Lelouch smirks already know that any battle against the Saderans in the future will be a curb stomp one. "Word of our victory will no doubt spread throughout the area."

Thanks to Colt Formal they have a list of all the vassal states, by inflicting damaging casualties to the Saderan legion they manage to make those vassal nations to doubt the might of the Saderan Empire, if they're lucky they might even support or join their side. Colt also names a few groups and faction who hated Sadera like the elves, dwarves, medusas and many more, but the most prominent one are the Warrior Bunnies, Lelouch chuckles a bit and wonders if Colt's being serious about it to which he replied that his city is a sanctuary for many humanoids.

With this is mind Schneizel is planning of sending out transport plane to drop flyers, these flyers are written in ancient Latin so the people of Falmart can understand, the flyers have information such as why the Britannians fighting the Saderans, the differences like slavery is illegal, and also tells information of their wonderous technologies.

Schneizel also plan to send out emissaries and agents to reached out to the listed factions and promise them gold or land for their assistance against the Saderans, there is also a chance that some will side with them just to get back at the Saderans for any crimes they've committed in the past.

 **Days later at the Saderan Capital**

Molt maintained a mask of bored and uncaring look, though inside he was a bit worried and unnerved at the news that this man name Fitel is reporting. _"We tried to hold our ground but the enemies we've faced are far too powerful, arrows just bounces off from the Iron Giants, our catapults and ballistas didn't even put a single scratch on it, men using the shield wall formation are butchered in way that I never seen before, the Giants used terrifying magic that tear right through them reducing them to a bloody pile of torn flesh and armor."_

The court was disturb by the reports, just what kind of monsters that they're dealing with? Fitel however was not finished. _"General Godasen ordered the reserve to join the battle, but at that moment more of our enemies came out of the Gate, half of the cavalrymen are slaughtered by a giant centaur, one giant even flew to the sky and use powerful magic that fires a beam of red and black that destroyed many of the dragon riders."_

 _"And what happen after that?"_ Asked one senator who's both afraid and intrigue.

 _"Godasen ordered a retreat and quickly fled the field, I told the men to flee the massacre and regroup at the Capital."_ Fitel said.

Seventy thousand were sent to defend the hill and yet only twenty thousand returned, Fitel was sure that a forty thousand would make it back, guess the enemy give chase and slaughter them, capture them, or they simply deserted the army.

The ruling officials are in dismay, two Legion was basically destroyed by this unknown enemy, and they did it with swift ease, they were very disturb by the news, just who are these enemies.

 _"You are dismiss, thank you for the information you've shared."_ Said the emperor, Fitel bowed then left the room.

One man stood up from a small group of military commanders. _"From what we've learn today, I think it is wise to negotiate peace with these enemy nation or at least bargain for a truce."_

 _"Peace? You're mad, Arcturius. Why should we negotiate such nonsense to these savages, I say we should send two Legion to drive them out! And send a third Legion just to be sure."_ Said senator Phythian arrogantly.

A man next to Arcturius named Valentin speaks his mind. _"The grim fate of the two Legions spread throughout the army, they have doubt and fear, moral is diminishing, tens of thousands of men lost in battle, we can't just send another Legion in hopes of winning without knowing who these enemies are."_

 _"We should start conscripting and recruiting many able bodied men to rebuild our forces."_ Said Senator Dominicus.

 _"We should also hire many mercenaries as auxiliaries, making sure that they're in front of the lines so we don't have to worry of our own warriors."_ General Constan suggested, a lone warrior to a large band all of them will fight for gold, that is if they able to survive to which the Saderans insure that many mercenaries will die while killing many of their enemies.

 _"It's up to the Emperor to decide now."_ Everyone turn their attention to Molt who's thinking of a plan.

 _"We should learn more about this enemy before we strike back, I'll consider your suggestions Constan and Dominicus, we must rebuild our armies first."_ He then turns to his only daughter. _"This will be an opportunity for you and your Rose Knights, I want you to gather any and as much information you can on our new adversary."_

Pina co Lada stood up with pride. _"I will not disappoint you, father. Me and the Rose Knights will do our best for the greatness of our Empire."_ Her voice is filled with gratitude, for years everyone looks down on the Rose Knights as nothing more than children wearing costumes and playing wooden swords, this will be great way to show that they're not some girls in fancy armor but fully capable warriors.

 _"And I want messengers be sent to all our vassal states, summon their army to go to Alnus Hill and drive our enemies out."_ A plan in mind, with the fact that his army are regaining its numbers they needed someone to delay the enemy's advance, the armies of the vassal states are perfect, they're going to be the one to fight the enemy which will result in utter destruction like what happen to the Fourth and Fifth Legion and at the same time reduce the risk of rebellion from the vassal states, he smirk at the simplicity of this plan.

Many senators and generals immediately knew what's he's planning and many agrees while some disagreed with his plot like Arcturius Maximus who's an honorable man and some senators who have friends in those nations, but Molt's the emperor and they must follow his order whether they like it or not.

 **Chapter End**

 **AN: And done, next chapter could be posted in a few weeks or in January. Lelouch's knights will be called the Black Knights, mostly because I forgot about the fact Schneizel is called the "White Prince" so therefore to avoid confusion.**

 **Battle:** Battle of Alnus Hill

 **Outcome:** Decisive Britannian Victory

 **Commanders:**

 **Britannians**

Marianne vi Britannia

Cornelia li Britannia (Vanguard)

Lelouch vi Britannia (Main Force)

 **Saderans**

Godasen

 **Strength and numbers:**

 **Britannians**

Cornelia's Vanguard:

1 Cornelia's Costumized Gloucester

20 Gloucesters

30 Sutherland

1 Lancelot (Piloted by Kallen)

1 Tristan (Piloted by Gino)

Main Force:

1 Gawain (Piloted by Lelouch)

1 Vercingetorix (Piloted by Michelle)

1 Vincent Prototype (Piloted by Nonnette)

20 Black Knights (Black colored Gloucesters)

100 Gloucester

400 Sutherland

200 Battle Tanks

300 APC

1000 Infantry

 **Saderans**

45000 Foot Soldiers

5000 Archers

10000 Auxiliary Troops (Orcs, Goblins and Ogre)

2000 Dragon Riders

8000 Horse Cavalry

100 Ballistas

50 Catapults

 **Casualties:**

 **Britannians**

Only minor injuries and damage, no fatalities

 **Saderans**

12000+ Foot Soldiers

4000+ Archers

8000+ Auxiliary Troops

1630 Dragon Riders

5000+ Horse Cavalry

All Ballistas and Catapult

728 Captured (644 Human, 53 Orcs, 30 Goblins and 1 Ogre)

 **Aftermath:**

Only twenty thousand men of the Fourth Legion returned, a significant number have deserted. Britannia gained a foothold and begun constructing a base of operations on Alnus Hill.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Reaching an Accord**

Not far from Alnus Hill King Duran watched his men and warrriors from other nations, Mudwan, League of Principals, Alguna, and his kingdom Elbe, they're all preparing for a big battle tomorrow. They've been all summoned by the Saderan Empire to join the war against a nation from beyond the Gate, but Duran find this very suspicious, according to the emperor they've nearly beaten the savages who've taken Alnus and they want his and the other vassal's army to fight the battered enemy, and yet they are here and there is no signs of the Saderan army anywhere, sure it was said that the Seventh Legion will be sent as reinforcements but they're supposed to be here by now, plus he kept hearing many rumors about the fate of the two Legions, the Fifth Legion marching through the Gate to conquer the unknown lands and they were nearly annihilated, the Fourth Legion who take defensive position around the Hill was badly decimated, not to mention why would the emperor wanted their help when the enemy they spoke of is nearly defeated? Something is not right here, he could sense they're walking right into a trap.

Duran was greeted by his old friend and ally Brynmor King of Mudwan. _"It's been some time my old friend."_ He said happily.

 _"Yes, happy to see that you're still looking well despite your age."_

Brynmor gave a hearty laugh. _"I'm old but that doesn't mean I'm helpless, I can still swing a sword and defeat five men in battle, and I'm not going sit around for this coming battle."_

 _"So do I, but I feel that something is not right."_ Said the King of Elbe.

 _"How so?"_ The old king asks.

 _"You read the emperor's summons, right?"_ Brynmor nodded prompting Duran to explain more. _"He said that Fourth Legion have nearly defeated the enemy from beyond the Gate, if that is the case then why does he ask our help in the first place? And where is the Fourth Legion? If emperor's claims of victory is true then should there be at least a thousand Saderans ready to march for the final assault."_

Brynmor thought about it and knew that his friend could be right, there is something off about this. _"Yes, now that I think about it, I keep hearing rumors about this enemy that the Saderans are facing, I hear whispers, tales from the survivors of the Fifth and Fourth Legions, stories of monsters called Iron Giants, metallic dragons and flying ships swarming the sky, soldiers using unusual magic that can kill a man from a distance."_

 _"With the things you said I think it would be wise to know who these people are before we fight them."_ Duran said.

 _"Good idea my friend."_

After talking the two kings turns and went to the command tent with the other two leaders, they were greet by Leveticus the King of Alguna, and standing beside the table looking down on the map is Gudrik the Duke of League Principality.

 _"My good friends, glad to see that you're joining us, Gudrik here have already made plans of attack against the enemy on the hill."_ Leveticus greeted.

 _"Yes, our combined strength and numbers will overwhelm the enemy, it will be an easy victory."_ Gudrik proudly said, he counted their men, his army from the League numbered to a twenty thousands, combine with the other three kingdoms and it make up almost a hundred thousand.

 _"Before we send our forces we should set up defensive positions around our camp."_ Brynmor said. _"In case we need to fall back we'll be easily counter-attack their advance."_

 _"A solid tactic, we have a strong offense so we must also have a strong defense."_ Leveticus comments which Duran and Gudrik agreed to Brynmor's reasons.

 _"What's our plan then?"_ Duran asked.

 _"We will combine our forces, mixed them together and separate the foot soldiers, archers, cavalry, dragon riders, and auxiliaries, first we'll send in the auxiliaries to get them out in the open, with this we can see what they look like and examine their tactics and fighting styles."_ Explained by the Duke.

A simple tactic, but still an effective one. _"I suppose we'll send the main force once the auxiliaries began fighting the enemy?"_ Brynmor said to him.

 _"Yes, in way, if the enemy proved too strong we'll order the auxiliaries to retreat and that the foot soldiers will form a wall of shield to counter the enemy's advance and the archers raining arrows down on them."_ Leveticus explained.

Brynmor agreed with this tactics and guessed the second one. _"And if the auxiliaries do able to break through and crush their forces we'll send the cavalry and dragon riders."_

 _"Precisely."_ Leveticus answered.

Gudrik smirks seeing that everyone agreed to this. _"Well then is there any objections or ideas?"_ At that only Duran answered.

 _"Before any battle happen I suggest we talk to our adversaries."_ This cause silence and murmurs in the back. _"It'll be foolish to just attack without knowing who they really are, this way we can also convince them to surrender, there is a good chance that we can simply end this without spilling a single drop of blood."_

For a while the leaders think about and slowly agree, the king of Alguna then spoke in support of Duran's plan. _"I concur, if the enemies we're about to face is indeed weaken by the Fourth Legion like the emperor stated then their numbers could only be a few thousands, perhaps even less than a thousand."_

 _"Reasonable enough, is anyone agreed to this?"_ Asked Brynmor, the other three answered with a yes. _"Very well, we'll talk to them today, and if they don't surrender a battle will begin tomorrow."_

* * *

The base around Alnus Hill is still under construction, though they already constructed an airfield, barracks, water purification facility, and since the command center isn't finished yet the commanding officials discuss their strategy and tactics inside the G1 Mobile Base.

"The enemy have begun setting up perimeter around their encampment and no doubt formulating a battle plan for tomorrow if not tonight." Dorothea Earnst reported, showing images and live feed from a flying drones, gunships, and four Sutherlands with enhanced Factsphere, all this allow them to view the enemy closely.

"And how many are we dealing here?" Asked Marianne.

"One hundred thousand, my Lady."

"We beat two of their armies with very little effort and this army will be no different. I say send hundreds of Knightmares with a strong air support to wipe them out." Duke Thomas Godefroy proposed.

"We could just simply bombard them with artillery and airstrike." Suggested General Montgomeri.

While discussing the best course of action Lelouch is examining the encampment for minutes until he noticed something. "Mother, Schneizel, Cornelia, are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

This caught everyone's attention then immediately turns to the images and live footage of the medieval soldiers, they was wondering what the Prince just saw then Schneizel suddenly said. "Ah, yes, I saw it."

"I notice it too." Cornelia added.

"I must've overlook that." Marianne said to her son.

Only a few have understand what Lelouch meant and Michelle ask them. "Pardon me, your Majesty, but can you enlighten us in what you saw?"

"It's not that we saw something, but rather we notice that something is missing in that army." Marianne said but the military commanders didn't understand.

"What she meant was that the enemy have banners which indicates which nation they belong to, we look at them and notice that there is only one nation absent: Sadera." Schneizel explained clearly.

With information is now clear to them, they look closer at the footage and they can't spot any Saderans in it. "So that means these army belongs to the vassal state then?"

"Yes, thanks to Colt Formal he gave us the list of every vassal states, nations that have an army which is not big but can prove troublesome for the Saderans if they rebelled. He draw banners so we can easily recognize them, and there are four vassal states participating here: Elbe, Mudwan, Alguna, and League Principality." Schneizel explains further.

"Since the Saderans are absent I am very certain that they're just are sending these men to die here, that man Molt is probably anticipating that these allied army is going to fail horribly, if they fight us that is." Cornelia said.

"So what should we do then your Majesty? Should we send an emissary?" Montgomeri asks her.

Marianne watches the allied army, which is when she saw ten mounted men coming out of the forest. "It seem that we don't have to, they're already sending their own emissary." Everyone turns to the screen.

"Who should we sent to meet them?" Said the Knight of Two.

"I'll go, coming with me will be squad of Knightmares led by Cornelia in her Gloucester, I think you should come too Lelouch, inside the Gawain, so that way we can show them what weapons we have and what can we do." Schneizel is very good when it comes to negotiations and talks, he might be able to convince these kings to turn and go home rather than fight and die for a nation that doesn't care.

* * *

 _"Are you sure this is wise? Why does it have to be us?"_ Leveticus asks his fellow king, he and Duran were going to the enemy with just eight men to guard them, why can't they just send some low ranking noble to talk with the people from the Gate.

 _"So that way they won't immediately attack us, they'll be on guard that I'm sure of, they'll see that we're just here to talk."_ Duran reasoned.

 _"Well it seem it work, because they're coming at us."_ The king of Alguna pointed at the hill.

They look on with alarmed, this is perhaps the strangest thing they saw, coming down the hill is ten giants, not like the ogres but these appears to be made of metal, they're guarding a carriage, a horseless carriage that make the two kings wonder if the people occupying the hill have powerful magic.

 _"Those must be the Iron Giants that the survivors spoke of."_ Duran marveled at the arriving group, these giants don't walk nor run but slide, these things are sliding down the hill, and soon they make a sudden halt when they're in front of them.

One of the giants then move forward a bit and began to talk which they notice that it doesn't have a mouth. _"Presenting her Royal Highness, the Princess and Princes of the Holy Britannian Empire!"_

 _"Holy Britannian Empire? This might not go well for us."_ Said the King of Alguna, fearing that they could be facing an army that could be much larger than they anticipated.

The giant then continues announcing the names. _"Schneizel el Britannia the Second Prince, Cornelia li Britannia the Second Princess, and Lelouch vi Britannia the Eleventh Prince."_

 _"They share the same name as their country?"_ Duran commented, he find the names interesting.

A man exited the horseless carriage and opens the door, the two kings assumed that this man is Schneizel. _"Good day to you gentlemen, I see that your journey here was a pleasant one, setting up camp, ready for a battle."_ He said politely.

Duran was unnerved by the prince's tone, like he's not afraid of the allied army, which could reaffirms the possibility that these Britannians have outnumbered them. _"If you don't mind me asking, Prince Schneizel, but where is your brother and sister?"_

Schneizel pointed at the two Iron Giants at his sides. _"They're piloting these two Knightmares."_ He answered.

 _"Knightmares? Is that what they are?"_ Duran asks as he and the others look at these giants with more interest.

 _"Yes, the Autonomous Armored Knight or we like to call them the Knightmare Frames, it's not some kind of beast that you assumes but think of it as a weapon, a giant weapon that is."_ Schneizel explains enjoying the awed looks on their faces. _"Now before any negotiations can begin shall we talk in your camp along with the other leaders?"_

They thought about it for a minute, if the talks take place in their camp it'll be easy to capture the three royal siblings, but that prove to be a bad idea as they don't know what these "Knightmare" can do and they might incur the wrath of an empire, not to mention the stories of the survivors of the two Legion about metallic dragons, flying ships and soldiers wielding dangerous magic could be true, for now they'll go along with it.

 _"As you wish, Prince of Britannia."_ Said Duran as they all went back to the camp followed by the Britannians, he, Leveticus and their men watch the carriage with curiosity wondering if this empire is very advance in terms of magic.

When they arrived at the camp many of the warriors look at the Knightmares with awe, curiosity and also fear as they realize that these things is what they're going to fight against when the battle begin. They set up a large round table were the four leaders of the Allied Army sat on one side while the royal siblings seat on the other side.

After the leaders introduced themselves the second prince began the negotiations. _"Now on some important issues, your presence here."_ Every men in the Allied Army who heard him tense up. _"The Saderans have declared war on the Holy Britannian Empire when they slaughtered and enslaved my people without mercy, now I don't see why you are here and preparing to fight us when this war they've started doesn't concern you."_

Of course, those damn Saderan just have to pick a fight against anyone who isn't like them, brutally subjugating small nation is considered normal for the Saderans, and they tend to say that the butchered innocents are uncivilized savages and need to be eradicated or enslaved.

 _"Our nations are just a vassal or tributary states to the empire, good Prince, emperor Molt have summon us to fight you and if we didn't obey then our homes will be destroyed and the people enslaved or massacred."_ Brynmor explained who appears like he wanted to back out of this.

 _"And we can't just surrender either."_ Leveticus added. _"The punishment for that is also the same as disobedience, we have to follow them."_

Lelouch then spoke up. _"And where are they now? Should they be here to lead you? To fight by your side?"_

Gudrik then answered him. _"Emperor Molt have promised that he'll send the Seventh Legion as reinforcements, together our number will reach over one hundred and twenty thousand men."_

Cornelia merely scoff at the mentioned numbers. _"Pointless, we Britannians outnumbered you as we have four hundred thousand under our command, and if we like we can ask for more forces to double the numbers, and believe me I'm NOT bluffing."_

Upon hearing those numbers, the allied leaders just become worried, even if the Seventh Legion arrive it will be of no use as they are heavily outnumbered, and they can't say that the princess is lying because she look dead serious about this, and with the fact about the rumors of Iron Giants are true then all the other things about the Britannians are real too, metallic dragons and flying ships.

 _"Also, I highly doubt that this Seventh Legion you've speak of will arrive to aid you, we have inflicted devastating damage to the Saderans, their Fifth Legion was basically annihilated and over half of the Fourth Legion are wiped out. They are probably too busy rebuilding their numbers than to help you and I'm very certain that this Molt is just anticipating that you all fail miserably."_ She added.

Such wild claim and yet they can't argue with that, Molt sol Augustus is shrewd and manipulative ruler, with some dose of paranoia fearing that some of the vassal state would rise and oppose his rule, the more they think about it the more it make sense, though on the other hand they might face punishment for not fighting the Britannians.

Lelouch smirks he then speaks. _"It seems that you're in deep thought, either believing or doubting us, so how about this agreement: if the emperor of Sadera kept his promise and your reinforcements arrive then a battle will commence, but if they didn't arrive and that man is lying then all of you will cut all ties with that nation and all of you can go home. How long will it take for this reinforcements of your to arrive?"_

 _"I believe three days."_ Gudrik answered.

 _"Then they have three day to arrive."_

The leaders of the Allied Kingdoms gave a moment of thinking, they look at each other and nodded as Duran talk to them. _"Very well, we'll accept this agreement."_

And so the waiting game begins.

* * *

Three days have pass and nothing big has happened, the Allied Army have dug trenches and wooden spike barricades during their vacant time, after the talks Duran sent a messenger to the Saderan capital that they needed the reinforcements and also one secret letter to his agent who's listening and watching the throne room and the senate, numerous scouts are stationed looking out for the Seventh Legion and observing the Britannians. Each passing day, the number of Knightmares on the hill are increasing and getting closer that on the third day they're within the range of the archers, but Duran knows that arrows are useless against these metallic beings, the huge number of Iron Giants is making the men from four nations anxious.

Today is the deadline and the Saderans are not here yet nor send messenger to answer their request, if the promised Legion is not here by tonight then they can all go home. Then a man with small piece of paper arrive to him. _"My King, the letter from our agent have arrived."_

He take the letter and open it to read the agent's report, and that moment he ordered his men. _"Inform the other leaders, they need to hear what my spy have reported."_

 _"Yes, my King."_

After a short while the leaders of the Allied Army: Duran, Brynmor, Leveticus, Gudrik and their respective guards and bannermen have gathered inside the command tent. _"My friends, it appears that the Britannians and our suspicions are right. And here is the proof from my spy."_

He handed the letter to one of his men who read it out loud. _"My King, there is a great treachery, the Saderans have deceived us, the Seventh Legion are staying where they are, and I overheard many of the senators of the emperor's plan, he wants us to delay the enemy's advance and at the same time severely weaken us, the people from beyond Gate have inflicted immense casualty on the two Legions, they possess strange but great power, I beseech you my King, do not attack Alnus Hill or it'll end up in a massacre like what happen to the Fifth and Fourth Legion."_

After reading out the spy's message the whole tent is silent for a moment until Gudrik reacted, banging his fist on the table. _"That bastard! I knew that there is something off with this, I wish I could have seen through his lies sooner!"_

Leveticus voiced his opinions too. _"My agents outside the capital have reported that they are conscripting every young men and hiring mercenaries, but the Seventh Legion isn't leaving the city."_

 _"To him we are just lambs to slaughter. I shudder to think what kind of terrifying magic the Britannians would use on us if we were to march up that hill."_ Brynmor commented, disgusted by the deception, but he was also curious about the Britannians.

Duran's feeling two emotions right now, anger for the emperor's deception and relief that they don't have to fight the Britannians. _"With the lies now known I think we should respond by following through with the Prince's agreement and cut all ties with the empire."_

 _"Before we go home we should first make a peace treaty with the Britannians."_ Leveticus proposed to which many say "Aye".

The decision that they made this day will be seen as a sign of treason to the Saderans who will no doubt try punish them with force even though that this is a response to Molt's deception, fortunately for the four nations the Saderans are in no shape to make any kind of attack against them, they'll be too busy with the Britannians, and if the time comes right they might even join them in any fight against the Saderans to gain lands and territory.

With this they went outside the command tent and the leaders ride their horses going to the Britannians to make peace, and if possible establish an alliance.

* * *

Pina is not having an easy time, it was just a simple mission yet it proves to be hard to get any kind of information on the enemy who occupied Alnus Hill, she talks with merchants, travellers and surviving soldiers from the Fourth and Fifth Legion, and they all say the same thing: Iron Giants moving with phenominal speed despite its size and casts powerful magic that blows warriors to pieces.

She was getting tired of these stories, she wanted more useful information, just who are the enemy? Who leads them? And what is their purpose for being here? For two weeks now she and her knights are moving from town to town, getting closer to the Alnus, seperated to two groups to hasten their search for answers, and still she did not find anything new.

Her party came to a stop when they spotted an encampment, looking closely to the banners and realizes that this army belongs to the kingdom of Elbe. Something is not right here, this army is supposed to be in Alnus right now fighting the unknown enemy, are they late? Or did they won? She'll have to find out.

Her group went closer to the camp until they were intercepted by five horsemen. _"Halt! Who are you? And state your business?"_ The man demanded.

 _"Pina co Lada, Princess of the Empire, and I come to speak with your king."_ The young woman said with authority. The riders stares at her with a neutral looks on their face, showing no respect nor reaction, Pina doesn't know if this is because she's a woman or being a princess of Sadera.

 _"The King was expecting you, he's currently eating in the command tent right now."_ They led the princess and her knights through the camp.

There Pina notices that the warriors of Elbe looks clean, fine and lively as if they never fought the unknown enemy, if they did not fight then this could be trouble for Duran as her father can have the king executed for disobedience, but if they did fought then Pina should really need to talk to Duran about the encounter.

When they're near the tent she and her knights climb down their horses and enters, inside they saw the king and his advisers and bannermen dinning on a delicious meal and drinking fine wine, the sight of roasted goose and grilled pork made her want to join the feast since she ate little this morning but she push her hunger aside and focus on much important issue.

 _"Ah, Princess Pina, you have grace us with your presence, please, take a seat and feast with us."_ Duran merrily said.

Not wanting to be rude and she was quite hungry she accepts as she and her knights sat down, serving came to give them plates, cups, forks and knives and they begin to dine in, Hamilton help herself with leg of a lamb and Grey's sipping corn soup, Pina have plateful of bread and grilled pork as she begins the conversation.

 _"King Duran, I'm was hoping you could answer some of my questions, if you don't mind?"_

 _"Ask away princess."_ Duran drink a lot of wine from his goblet.

 _"I was wondering if you have encountered the enemy who have taken Alnus Hill."_ She said as she chews on the pork.

The tent became more silent after that, after swallowing his food Duran answered. _"Why yes, we've met them on Alnus Hill."_

The Saderan Princess were stunned of his answer, they fought the enemy and they leave unharmed? _"You fought them, and actually defeats them in battle?"_ Pina nearly choke on her food.

 _"I didn't say we fought them, princess, I said we met them."_

 _"So you surrendered to them?"_ Pina was surprise of his actions.

 _"If I surrendered I wouldn't be here now, would I?"_ Duran smoothly said.

 _"Then what did you do?"_

Duran chuckles, liking the disbelief look on their faces. _"We merely reached an agreement. You see, when we arrived at Alnus Hill the warriors of the Fourth and Seventh Legion are nowhere to be seen, me and the leaders of the other kingdoms and your enemy have notice this and suspected something, so we went talk about it, their prince has propose a wager you see, if the promised army arrive to help us a battle will commence, but if they didn't we can go home without any bloodshed."_

 _"And you just agreed with them!"_ Pina stood up from her seat, shock that they didn't fight.

 _"Your emperor lied to us, princess, he stated that the Fourth Legion won and the Seventh Legion will come and aid us, he lied on both counts, when they didn't come we came to a realization that your father didn't expect us to win but rather fail and die!"_ What Duran didn't include is that he have a spy in the senate.

 _"This is treason! This is ground for execution!"_ Pina shouted, many of the warriors of Elbe were looking like they're going to kill the Saderan Princess but they didn't move. _"Your disobedience could result in the destruction of the Kingdom of Elbe! Your city will be burned to the ground and your people slaughtered!"_

Duran just laugh out loud like finding her words funny. _"I don't think so, princess, if you do attack then I'll make sure that we inflicted immense casualty to your army in the process, so that way your nation will have less men to fight your enemy from beyond the Gate!"_ He smirks as he saw Pina's worried face, this proves that they're still rebulding their numbers. _"Lady Marianne has told us of their reason for coming here, the purpose of their invasion, their resolve, when the Gate on Alnus Hill opened the Fifth Legion stepped through it and savagely attack their city resulting in the death of thousands of innocent Britannians, and we symphatize with them."_

Pina's party interest perks up, it's seem that they're about to learn more of their enemy, who they are. _"Britannians?"_ Hamilton said.

Duran smiled wickedly as he's going to enjoy watching their reaction at what he's about to reveal. _"Yes, you heard it right, from beyond the Gate there is another empire, this empire is far more powerful, much larger, much advanced than your precious little nation, and this country is called the Holy Britannian Empire."_

The king gave them a moment to let the name sink in. Pina was shaking slightly, feeling very unnerved. _"B-But that can't p-possible, right? This has to be a trick, there is only one empire and that is Sadera."_

The King of Elbe chuckles darkly as he tell them more. _"Believe me, they're real, very real and very dangerous, and they are very angry at your nation. Like I said before, the Fifth Legion that your father sent have murdered thousands of innocent lives, and now the Britannian wanted vengeance, they're coming for your city and nothing on this world can stop them."_

* * *

 _"WHAT! Are you certain of this?"_ Molt yelled at one of the generals, moments ago when he hears that Pina have learned the name of their enemies he was very curious, Arcturius read Pina's findings, he, the military commanders and the senate was abuzz about learning more about the savages from beyond the Gate, Holy Britannian Empire is the nation they're currently facing, the empire from the other side, from what Pina have heard about what Duran told her about their adversary the Britannians are much larger and powerful than Sadera, though some laugh thinking that it was a lie but some find this serious, but when Arcturius read out the report about the vassal the whole room is in uproar.

 _"As Princess Pina have reported: the Kingdoms of Elbe, Alguna and Mudwan, and League Principality have reach an agreement with the Britannians and all are returning home and severed all ties with us, further proof from the Princess stated that the army seems intact and fresh."_ Arcturius said.

Senators and some military commanders are shouting at the top of their lungs in how to punish the vassal states.

 _"We must send our forces to make an examples out of these traitors!"_

 _"Burn their homes, take their livestock, and kill everyone!"_

 _"It'll be a waste, I say enslave them to teach them a lesson!"_

Some of the much wiser or peaceful voiced their opinions, mostly military commanders.

 _"We can't just divide our army and send them to attack these former vassals."_

 _"He's right! Almost half of our forces are new recuits and still in training."_

 _"If we did attack them, it'll be a costly one, we are going to need all the men in our defense against these Britannians."_

 _"Enough!"_ Molt ordered silencing the whole room. _"If we divide our forces and attack the former vassals it will only weaken us."_ For a few moment many are starting to see reasons and thinking logically. _"For now we must focus in regaining our numbers and strengthen our defenses, and slow the enemy's advance, build many fortifications between our Capital and them, and commence the Scorched Earth Policy on all the lands near Alnus."_

Some of the senators rose to protest. _"But your Majesty! That policy can cause many consequences in the long run."_

 _"It can damage our economy greatly."_

 _"He's right, destroying farms, towns and villages could drastically lowers the tax revenue and will result in a massive resentment and unrest among the commoners."_

 _"This is the best way to slow the Britannian's advance, burn the fields and kill the livestock, destroy houses and roads and bridges so it will be of no use to our enemies. We can easily built houses and so we can easily build it again, in time the commoners will recover and will understand that it is for the good of the Empire. "_ Molt said with cold authority, he doesn't care what happen to the commoners, to him the need of the state is greater than the need of the people, he'll let thousands of people die or suffer if it means the survival of their nation.

 **Chapter End**

 **An: Finished much sooner than expected, hope you guys like it. If you guys are wondering what attire that Lelouch is wearing it'll be the clothes he wear as Julius Kingsley during Akito the Exile, without the eye-patch of course.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Dragon Hunt**

Many of the villages and towns not far from the Saderan Capital are being attacked but not by bandits nor the enemy from beyond the Gate, instead they're being attacked by the soldiers sworn to protect them, yesterday legions of soldiers left the capital on the emperor's orders to enact the Scorch Earth Policy.

While destroying homes and burning farms these men is taking things too far by committing unnecessary and savage acts, they murder any protesting villagers and commoner instead of reasoning with them, looting and raping is becoming common, torture without a good reason, all of this make them the villain in the people's eyes.

As they carry on with their atrocious deeds the Saderans are unaware that they're being watched, hiding in the trees is huge being, these is what the Saderans called the Iron Giant and it is watching what is happening in the village. After some time the Giant leaves in top speed.

* * *

The Command Center in Alnus is completely done and all the military leaders are watching several videos and live footage of burning towns and villages, looting, raping, torture, murder, destruction of farms and livestock, the Britannians are disgusted by what they saw.

"As you all can see their emperor has ordered a Scorched Earth Policy in an attempt to slow us down, these soldiers are carrying out his tactics were they do more than just burning and destroying homes." Robert Montgommeri reported.

Cornelia scoffed at this. "This Molt is a fool, this kind of tactic will do little to hamper our advances, he's only making himself the hated leader of his nation."

"By burning the fields and killing all the livestock at this scale the Saderan will surely suffer a massive starvation which could result in either the people revolting against their ruler or leave their country in search of a much suitable home with adequate food supply." Lelouch said, noting that it'll be easy to conquer Sadera because of internal conflict.

"I still don't understand why can't we just send a large force to take their capital, what are waiting for exactly?" Godefroy asks, some of the officers and commanders thought of this as well.

Marianne smiled at the question as many of them is thinking the same thing. "Well, let Schneizel answer that, Duke Thomas."

Everyone turned to the second prince of Britannia, then he told them of his plan. "As we all know we can easily conquer them thanks to our advanced weaponry, my reason for wanting our advance slow is to show every nation and faction on this world our power, thanks to the four former vassal states word of our story is spreading fast."

"With that many will see that we are heroes going here to seek justice for our slaughtered people and looks at the Saderans as the evil villains who subjugates and enslave the innocents. Of course they'll first doubt us and observe us for some time, but if we keep on defeating the Saderans in many battles and freeing any slaves along the way they'll soon change their mind and might support or even join our cause." Lelouch added which many are starting to understand.

"Yes, and it will be easy since there are many people who hated the Saderans, we don't have to do much too as the Saderan emperor is doing a great job of incriminating his empire further thanks to his policy. To make this spread even faster we'll send transport planes to drop flyers and pictures of what transpires in those towns and villages, and also broadcasting zeppelins to show all this videos." Schneizel stated, he glance at one man who nod at him.

Diethard Ried was employed to be the Head of Special Region's Media and Information Section, some would think that this is a complete propaganda group but all Diethard and his crew have to do is simply broadcast the incriminating truth against the Saderans.

"Overall this plan will be beneficial for us in the long run, as once the war is over we'll reward every ally with territories no longer controlled by Sadera, and we can begin trading deals with them by offering luxuries from our world in exchange for any natural resources."

Many of them completely agrees with this, if they waited long enough and win battles more people, nation, groups and factions will support or join their side. Schneizel also added. "To further strengthen our image as a great nation in here we should set up a refugee camp and send out platoons and companies to rescue innocent civilians and eliminate any Saderans enforcing Molt's policy."

One Royal Guard silently enters the room and approaches Jeremiah, he hands Jeremiah a letter who then whispers to Marianne and gave it to her. She read the contents of the letter and addresses her subordinates. "It appears we have a problem." This gain everyone's attention. "The King of Elbe have warned us that the Flame Dragon have been awaken and is wreaking havoc on the land."

"Surely we can handle this lone dragon, we've slaughtered thousands of its kind already, this will more of a nuisance than a threat." Cornelia said which gain mutters of approval from the others.

"We shouldn't underestimate this, Cornelia, according to Duran this one "the Scourge of the World" is much bigger and more savage than any domesticated dragons, randomly attacking any town or caravan without a second thought, Its skin is hard as steel and no one in this world have the power to defeat this beast." Marianne explains.

"We should go and hunt it down." Lelouch proposed to which many look at him with surprise. "Think about, the reason why no one is able to kill the dragon is because of the primitive weapons of this world, if we kill that dragon then we'll earn ourselves fame and a debt of gratitude from the people."

Schneizel joins in too in support of his brother. "Yes, I agree with Lelouch, killing that dragon will result in a rise of a positive publicity, all we have to do is find it and kill it while recording the whole fight."

"But what if the Flame Dragon's skin proves too hard for the small firearms?" Robert voiced his concerns.

"We have powerful Anti-Air and Armor Piercing weaponries it'll be hot knife through a soft butter, and just to be sure we'll had Lelouch use the twin Hadron Cannons of his Gawain to eliminate that beast." Cornelia stated.

"So it is decided then, we shall go and kill this threat." One by one, all of the commanders, officers and generals approved. "Then this operation will be called: Dragon Hunt." Marianne declared.

* * *

She's floating in darkness, all alone in her thoughts, dreaming of her village and then it became a nightmare her home is in flames with many people running around trying to put out the fire or get to a safe place, until a load roar filled the sky, she looks up and saw the dreaded creature landing in front of her It's gnarling at her then began to breath out fire, she pull aside by her father who said one word to her. "Live." then throws her down the well, the last thing she saw is her father is engulfed in flames.

 _"NO!"_ She shot up and looks around in alarm, she took deep breath and calms down, observing where she is the elf notice that she's inside this strange metal box with unfamiliar tools lying around and she's lying down on a makeshift bed, looking at her clothes folded neatly on the side she realizes that she's completely naked under the sheets, blushing brightly she quickly grabs her attire and gets dressed.

Wanting to get out of this place she turns to face what she believes to be doors and knocks three times, next instance the door opens and she shield her eyes due to the sudden brightness, adjusting to the day light she clearly see the people who took care of her and what she saw is rather bizarre, men in grey clothing and armor, talking, walking and scouting around, she stares at the man who opened the door his face is covered by some kind of mask.

"Hey medic, the elf in the medic truck is awake!" He called out to one woman who approaches her, the elf saw that the person's armor is different from the others, the armor is colored white with a red cross on the chest, her eyes are covered by a glass visor.

 _"Are you alright ma'am? Tell me, how can I help you?"_ The medic asks.

 _"Where am I?"_

 _"Somewhere near Coda village, you were lucky that Sergeant Davis found you at the bottom of the well."_

It was disheartening to hear this because that means her father is dead. _"My village! Is there anyone still alive in there? There got to be at least few survivors."_ Her hopes is up but dreaded that the Flame Dragon might have killed them all.

The medic looks as doesn't want to answer that but she answers to get it done. _"I'm sorry, the whole place is in ashes, you were the only one we found alive."_

The elf slump back on the medic truck completely distraught of the loss of her home. _"That can't be, there have to some survivors other than me, surely I can't be the only one who is still alive."_

 _"Well, it's a possibility."_ The medic said trying to comfort her, being positive and looking at the bright side. _"They might be others who fled and seek refuge to a nearby village, your home can't be the only elf village, right?"_

 _"Yes, there must be, have to be someone who survive that attack."_ The elf said trying to be positive, after all she saw a lot of her friends and fellow-villagers flee to the woods so surely they survived. _"Thank you for saving me."_

 _"You're welcome, though you should also thank Itami Davis for getting you out of that well."_ Said the medic.

 _"I will, can you lead me to him?"_

 _"Sure, follow me."_ She led the way as the elf follows. _"Name's Cassidy Travers."_

 _"Tuka Luna Marceau."_ The elf said, as she walks by she looks around and warriors look at her with interest or curiosity. _"If you don't mind a question miss Cassidy, what nation are you from? I've never seen people like you before."_

 _"Me and the boys here are soldiers of the Holy Britannian Empire."_ As expected she enjoyed the shock expression on the elf.

 _"B-Bri-Britannian? You mean the empire from beyond the Gate? The empire that Sadera foolishly angered and declared war to?"_

 _"That's right, we are here for retribution, we Britannians are going to make Sadera pay for they've done."_ Cassidy said Sadera with venom, she'll never forgive these animals for their savage attack on her countrymen.

Tuka made no comment about that, waging wars to gain slaves or territory is a common thing for Sadera, and hearing the fate of the two Legions she knows that Sadera have picked the wrong country to fight.

Upon seeing them she quickly looks around and she saw what wanted to see the Iron Giants, beings rumored to played a big role in decimating the Fourth and Fifth Legion, and there they are five of them kneeling to a group of soldiers discussing something.

"According to our intelligence there is going to be a Saderan force of fifty men who's about to reach Coda village with the intent to destroy it, our mission is to intercept and eliminate these bastards." Said the Lieutenant Joseph Turner.

"So what's the tactical plan? Wipe them out using only Sutherlands?" Sargeant Itami asks.

"For half the part, your and Torres's squad will provide firing support, ensuring all of the stragglers are dead. Understood?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good, now go and get ready."

With the discussion is over every soldier went back to their respective squad, one soldier approaches Itami. "Hey Sarge, the elf girl you saved the other day is here to thanked you." Said Private Huxley.

"Really, where is she?"

Huxley pointed at the aformentioned elf. "Right there gawking at the Knightmares."

Tuka is examining the four Giants with keen interest, she never seen such strange creatures, kneeling completely still until the Britannians walks in and gave her a curious glance before climbing up the ladders, the back opens and comes out is a seat to which a soldier sat on, when the seat goes in and the back is closed then the Giants began to move.

 _"Enjoying the view?"_

Tuka snaps from her stupor and stares at the smiling man whom she guessed as the one who saved her. _"You must be Itami Davis."_

 _"Yes, that's my name, and I would like to know yours."_

 _"Tuka Luna Marceau."_ She took a small bow before him. _"I thank you for saving and taking care of me."_

 _"You're welcome."_ Itami nodded as the elf stood straight. _"So I guess we'll part ways, right, you are going to a nearby elf village."_

 _"Yes, that's my destination, I had to know if there is anyone from my village survived the attack."_ Tuka must know, she looks again at the giants and became slightly curious as to what they're going to do next. _"So what are you doing here? Should you be fighting the Saderans by now?"_

 _"We are, they're sending out raiding parties in destroying towns and villages near Alnus Hill, we've been given orders to put a stop to it, and with a secondary objective of finding the Flame Dragon."_

Upon hearing the last one, Tuka became surprise and concern. _"You're seeking out the Flame Dragon? That's a fool's errand, all of you will die if you fight the beast. It's too strong that even the army of the Saderan empire can't kill it."_ She'll try to make them reconsider.

 _"You're seriously underestimating us, we have weapons capable of penetrating through tough armor, trust us, we'll be fine."_

Tuka opened her mouth but didn't speak, she saw that these warriors are determined and is very sure of their weapons, her curiosity just increased, just what kind of weapon that the Britannians have that will insure victory against the Flame Dragon? Is it magical? Blessed by the gods? The Elven village can wait as she knew that they're in danger as long as the Flame Dragon is roaming the skies. _"If you're so sure of your weapons then I'll come with you."_

 _"Hold it right there, miss, I know you wanted revenge against that overgrown lizard but I can't just let a civilian join a military operation. Unless you would do a favor for us."_

Tuka attitude became guarded wondering what type favor would is it, slaves? land? Or maybe the sacred Elven Wood that was used in wand making. _"And what would you ask of me?"_

 _"Establishing communications with the Elven Civilization, my commanding officials were looking for allies you see, nations, tribes, factions or groups who would like to support us or participate in fighting the Saderans."_

The blond elf relaxed a bit but still wary and wanted to know more about this intention. _"But why would you want allies when you have these powerful weapon that you speak of."_

Itami scratches the back of his head as he smile, he forgotten most of the details of Prince Schneizel and Lelouch's plan. _"Well I don't remember much of the plan but it got something to do with long term benefits for both Britannia and the allies who helped us. So what do you say."_

 _"Of course, but first I must speak with your leader."_

 _"Sure thing, follow me, we got to talk with Lieutenant Turner first."_ With that the elf follows the soldier so she can meet the Britannian rulers.

* * *

Marianne, Cornelia and Schneizel were watching the men loading flyers into the transport plane, they would deploy the zeppelins to broadcast the atrocities commited by Saderan warriors but they're all grounded due to the threat of the Flame Dragon, the transport plane is much safer and faster so they'll have to rely on that for the moment. Lelouch is currently stationed in the Avalon ready to deploy the Gawain once word of the dragon is out.

Andreas Darlton approached them with news. _"Pardon, my Lady, but there is a message from a platoon of the First Reconnaissance Regiment: They've rescued an elf from a village that was destroyed by the Flame Dragon, this elf in question requested to join the mission to avenge her father and in return she'll help us communicate with the Elves."_

They let the information sink in as Cornelia asks him. _"What is the elf's name?"_

 _"Tuka Luna Marceau."_

 _"Then let us talk to her regarding her request and compromise. This will be a great opportunity to make a good impression to the elves."_ Marriane said.

* * *

Rory Mercury couldn't believe her luck, upon learning of the Britannians weeks ago she wanted to know a lot about these people from the other side of the Gate, and there they are fighting the Saderans, a battle- no, a massacre in front of her, a glorious massacre. Men in grey armor and clothing killing Saderans without even touching them, five Iron Giants rushing through the fields crushing and killing every enemies in their path.

She observe the quick battle which last just a couple of minutes then watches them pile the corpse far from the road. Then she notice that there is an elf among the Britannians, was is her role there? A guide? Or is she a slave? Rory wanted find out as she approaches them, walking up right behind one of the soldiers. _"Hello!"_

The sudden greetings starting three Britannians as they turn point their guns at her, seeing that the girl is not a threat they lower their weapons. _"Geez! You almost gave me a heart attack, girl."_

 _"So you people are the Britannians that I kept hearing about."_ She smiles as she get up close to them.

 _"Uh, yeah. And you are?"_

She then proudly introduced herself. _"I am Rory Mercury, Apostle of the God Emroy."_

Britannians look at her thinking of her title and her god, they know that the religion is going to be different in this world but most soldiers didn't bother to learn the names of these gods. Itami continued with the introduction. _"Sergeant Itami Davis, First Reconnaissance Regiment, and 21st Mechanized Infantry Division of the Britannian Army."_

The soldiers can sea that the girl is digesting everything that the sergeant said, guessing that she did understand half of it, letting those words sink in, wondering if the term Regiment and Division is the same as the legion, century and cohort.

 _"So are you a residence of Coda village?"_ Itami asks.

 _"No, I'm just a traveller, looking for trouble, finding something that would interest me."_ The little girl answered circling the Britannians like a vulture, examining each and every detail. _"And I find warriors like you very interesting."_ She got a little too close to Itami.

"Hey Sarge, looks like the kid's in to you." Teased one of the soldiers.

"Shut up, Guzzo! I'm not into that kind of things." He retorted but the Private just laugh.

The elf went up and told them some crucial information about the likes of Rory. _"Just to let you know, Sir, Rory is actually much older than you think, she's centuries older."_

"What?" Itami blurted out in surprise.

Corporal Mike Dixon translate it to the other soldiers who look at Tuka with shock and disbelief, and turns to Rory wondering if it's true or not.

 _"Nine hundred and sixty one years to be precise."_ Rory added which shocks them further.

 _"How was that possible? Fountain of Youth? Philosopher's Stone?"_ Corporal Dixon said.

 _"By being an Apostle,"_ Answered Tuka. _"In this world when a person become an Apostle the Gods will grant immortality and certain powers, for example, if you became an Apostle of Duncan the Blacksmith God he will grant you incredible skills in weapon forging and armor making."_

Like before Dixon translate everything to which the Britannians are astonished of her explanation, and then Private Guzzo asks. "And what about Emroy? What does he represents?"

It was Rory who answered him. _"Darkness, Insanity, and War."_ When Dixon translated it they became nervous with her answer and became slightly intimidated by the little girl.

Nichols whispered to Itami. "Sarge, I think the higher ups will want to know about ths info."

The Sergeant whispered back. "Yeah, first, we must know more about her, Apostles and Gods before we report it to HQ." And so they talked with the immortal girl with the goal to know more about her powers.

* * *

Lelei and her mentor Cato helped the people Coda with loading all their belongings into carts and wagons, offered healing to any sickness or injuries, and if neccessary serve as their protector. Everyone is tensed as news of the Flame Dragon's rampage is spreading, fearing that their village could be next, and if the beast didn't attack then the Saderans will.

Days ago strange metal birds soars the sky and drops paper that warns of the Scorched Earth Policy enforced by legions of Saderan warriors in an attempt to slow the Britannians down, they show pictures of horrendous deeds done to their own people, pillage, murder, rape and torture. Fearing for their lives every villagers hastily packed all their clothes, food, and other valuables and travel as far away as possible.

But their preparations for their journey was interrupted when one of their foragers return and bring news of a skirmish near their village, a battle between the Saderan and the warriors from beyond the Gate. Naturally, they panic and hasten their loading, until a travelling Apostle Rory Mercury announce to go and try to bargain with the winning side to leave Coda alone, until she came back riding on the shoulder of an Iron Giants accompanied other Giants and horseless carriage.

Curiosity grew as they watch the Britannians stops at the gates, a man steps out of the carriage and approaches them. _"Attention people, do not worry, we come in peace, the group that was sent to destroy your home is eliminated, all we want now is to talk with your leader and we'll be on our way back."_

Hearing this the people step closer but is still wary, Lelei saw an old man approaches the Britannians. _"I am the village elder, and what would you need of me?"_

 _"Just answers to some of my questions."_

The elder stares at him looking for signs of deception but saw none. _"Very well, let us talk in my home."_ He is accompanied by a few villagers along with Cato, Lieutenant Turner followed with just two soldiers.

While the leaders of the two parties are discussing the villagers return in packing and loading their things while some take a closer look at the Britannians, particularly the Iron Giants, Lelei watches one soldier who gave an order to two of the Giants were they move out of the village, no doubt acting as a patrol.

The mage in training see the soldier talking with the Apostle of Emroy and an elf, she wanted to know these warriors, all the stories she heard about the Britannians, an empire from beyond the Gate, a whole different world with different people and culture. Suddenly they turn their attention to her.

 _"That girl over there is a mage."_ Rory said to which the soldier looks at her with keen interest.

Seeing them staring at her the bue haired squirmed a little as she nervously asks them. _"Y-Yes?"_ She said to the man who's face is completely covered by a strange featureless mask.

 _"Are you a mage?"_ He asks. Lelei just nodded, then the man change his tone to a very friendly one and removes his mask that reveals a friendly face. _"That's good, cause we actually want to meet and befriend one, there is no mages in our world you see."_

Lelei was surprise and was much surprise hearing the last one. _"You don't have mages? But- how?"_

 _"It just is, there a lot of things here that doesn't exist in our world, like elves, or Apostles like Rory."_ He just shrug. _"My name's Itami Davis by the way."_

 _"Lelei La Lalena."_ She answered.

 _"It's a pleasure to meet you, miss."_ He took a low bow and kiss her hand making the young mage blush.

After the little introduction the three girls began a barrage of questions, ranging from Iron Giants to how the horseless carriage works. Itami answered them all saying that the Giants are called Autonomous Armored Knight or Knightmare Frames, they became very interested especially Rory upon learning that these beings are actually weapons each controlled by one person.

When the talking is done the village elder and Lieutenant Turner return were the elder informs his people their going to make small huts in the forest, following Turner's suggestion of making hideouts since travelling on the road is just s dangerous as staying in the village with the Flame Dragon on the loose.

For two days the villagers construct tunnels and underground bunkers with the help of the Britannians, with the Knightmares acting as early waring signs the villagers will have enough time run to the forest and hide while the Britannians prepare for combat, soon enough one Knightmare pilot shouted to his comrades.

"Target is approaching! I say again! The Flame Dragon is heading straigth at us!"

Lieutenant Turner shouted out to the people of Coda as they began to ran towards the forest and into their hiding place. The Knightmare squad started to move providing a distraction for the villagers an dealt some damage to the dragon, Itami and Sergeant Torres ordered their respective squad to assist the villagers.

Then they were contacted by the Lieutenant. "Davis! Torres! There is still two available Sutherland in the truck! Go in there and pilot them, we're going to need every firepower we have if we're going to survive!"

"Yes sir!" Said the two simultaneously as they sprint toward a truck that stores and recharges Knightmares.

The platoon have begun shooting at the dragon, firing their guns, only one Knightmare is armed with a giant cannon while Turner's unit is equiped with Sattel Waffen, the dragon is still too far so they'll need to conserve ammo until the beast is close enough for a hit.

The Flame Dragon swooped down and breath out stream of fire setting half of the village ablazed, fortunately all of the houses are empty with valuable possesions kept safely in underground storage or hidden stashes in the forest, every man, woman and child are all hiding behind the treeline watching the battle from afar.

"Watch out!" Dario Torres shouted as Itami barely dodges the fire.

Being helped by a fellow Sergeant Itami look to the truck. "Come on! The sooner we get on those Knightmare the better!"

They race towards the truck passing by burning houses and fields, infantry shooting upwards, APC unleashing its load, Private Daniels using his bazooka, a soldier recording the action using a camera which show that he's working under Diethard, and Corporal Lars is contacting the HQ. "This is the Fourth Recon Platoon! We are under attack! I repeat! We are under attack! Inform Prince Lelouch that we found the Flame Dragon! Sending you the coordinates!"

The duo finally arrived at their destination were Torres quickly climb up and jump aboard the Sutherland and took off, just his luck Itami is going to pilot the one armed with a giant cannon, he climbs in and sat comfortably on the seat and put on the codes on the frame, activating the Factsphere to see the information at hand, and dropping the landspinner his Knightmare drove out of the truck just in time for the dragon to fly pass and burn the truck causing the storage to explode.

And this result in the first two casualty of the battle: Private Lucas dropped out of the truck with his left arm and lower body in flames, and Private Marv is knocked out from the blast.

Cassidy rush in to use a fire extinguisher on Lucas as she shouted out to Itami. "I got this! Go help the others!"

"Right!" Itami replied as his Knightmare joins the fight.

"Alright! Here is what we're going to do: we have to lead that bastard away from the civilians and keep it occupied until Prince Lelouch arrived with the Gawain, for now we'll have to inflict as much damage, Sutherlands with heavy artillery fire your weapon when its close. Understood!" Commanded the Lieutenant.

"Yes sir!"

The seven Knightmares split into three: Turner is accompanied by two Sutherlands with assault rifle, Itami is teamed up with Torres, and Corporal Walter who's armed with a cannon is teamed up the same way.

"Stay close!" Said Torres through the communications.

"Roger that." Itami replied as they slide through the field gaining the dragon's attention by firing at it and maintaining their distance, it appears that small arms is not effective against its hard scale which mean's they'll have to really on heavy weapons, he need to save his ammo and only fire the cannon when he's sure it's going to be a direct hit.

When the large reptile is low enough Walter fires the cannon and got a lucky hit, the shell made an impact on the dragons hind leg, though this just made him the target of the dragon's rage as it is now flying at him. Walter made a hasty retreat to get away from the angry beast.

The Flame Dragon was suddenly hit by a rocket that cause a small damage on the side of its body, turning its attention to the Lieutenant were it proceed to hunt him down. Turner launched all the rockets from the Sattel Waffen were all of the projectiles hit its mark and causing it to land on the ground.

"It's grounded! All unit, fire every explosive and-" Without warning the dragon suddenly lunges forwad, grabs Turner's Sutherland and bite off its head, the two Knightmares who're near the Lieutenant fired their guns in an attempt to change the beasts attention, but the dragon is relentless as it tore the Sutherland's arm off. Joseph quickly activate the seat's ejection cusing his cockpit to launch back to a safe distance, but it didn't go far as the dragon grabs the cockpit and slams it hard on the ground, and toss it away like a broken toy as it's hit a tree.

Itami was shock when he saw what happen to the Lieutenant, then rages filled his mind. "DAMN YOU!" He fired his cannon and it hit the bastard blowing off its arm.

Feeling the pain from the blast the Flame Dragon spreads its wings and quickly took off. "Don't let that bastard escape!" Torres shouted as they all go and try to shoot the dragon down.

But all the bullets just ricochet off the tough scales and the artillery shells is too slow to hit the ascending dragon, just as it's about to escape a beam of red and black energy suddenly came out of nowhere and hit the beasts and caused it fall from the sky, landing not far from the Fourth Recon Platoon.

"It's Prince Lelouch!"

"Yeah! Fry that son of a bitch!"

"Praise God!"

* * *

All the villagers looks up and gawk at the sight, up in the sky is five flying ships surrounded by metallic dragons and more of those Iron Giants, this must be their reinforcements. Many couldn't believe it, the notorious Flame Dragon, defeated and killed by the Britannians, they just witness a history in the making.

 _"They did, they actually did it!"_ Lelei said with astonishment.

 _"Impressive."_ Rory comments, after learning more of those "Knightmares" from Itami she wanted to know more, especially the "pilot" of that flying black Knightmare.

 _"Father, you can rest in peace now, the beast is finally dead."_ Tuka prayed to the heavens, happy to know that the Flame Dragon is no more.

 _"Interesting."_ Cato comments. _"Very interesting indeed."_

The villagers who are watching went to them to cheer and hail them as heroes, this battle without a doubt will spread across Falmart, it will become a tale of heroic warriors, and once they learn the name of the prince who pilot the Knightmare he will be known throughout the realm as Lelouch the Dragon Smiter.

 **Days Later**

Pina and her Rose-Order of Knights settled in a tavern, staying at the town that was not burned to the ground yet by her father's order. Her mission is to find more information about the Britannians not torch houses, so far she only learn the names of the leaders of the Britannian army: Lady Marianne vi Britannia the commander of the army, her son Lelouch vi Britania the Black Prince and leader of the Black Knights, Schneizel el Britannia the White Prince, Princess Cornelia li Britannia leader of the Glaston Knights.

She don't know what the Black Knights and the Glaston's abilities or what they're capable off, but she can already guess that they're a dangerous foe to face in the battlefield. If she want the Saderan army to win against their advesary then she must know more about the Britannians, see if there is any weakness to exploit.

She would venture further, going to towns and villages near Alnus Hill but news of the Flame Dragon's Awaken put a halt to her mission, she slightly curse as this would slow down her progress, but was thankful as sightings of the dragon is very near to their enemy. If they're lucky the Flame Dragon will inflict immense destruction and death to the Britannians that they'll be easy to drive back.

She was then joined by her loyal guard and faithful friend Bozes Co Palesti who sat next to her. _"Any luck?"_ The Princess asks.

 _"Nothing, because of the dragon's appearance and the Scorched Earth Policy, we gain little information."_ She's feeling that frustration of not getting what you want. _"The information I gathered are useless as they're all the same thing."_

 _"Iron Giants and Flying Ships."_ Grey guess to which the blond knight nod. _"So what's our next course of action, Princess?"_

 _"We're going to Italica, I heard word that Fitel is rallying all the survivors of the Fourth Legion. We need to go there and reinforce the city's defenses in case the Britannians decides to attack it, Italica is an important trading center for our Empire, if we lose it then it will damage our nation's economy."_

All of them agreed, they can't enact the Scorched Earth Policy on Italica because of its importance, with the threat of the Britannians or the Flame Dragon they'll need to bolster the defenses. Panache then said. _"To Italica we go then."_

 _"Yes, we'll move out at dawn."_

Hamilton burst through the tavern gaining the attention of her comrades and the patrons. _"Princess! There is something happening outside!"_

Alarmed they head out through the door sword drawn and ready for any trouble, but instead Hamilton pointed up to which they did and gawked upon seeing weird things, flying ships sailing across the afternoon sky accompanied by small metal dragons, they seem to be guarding a larger that surpass the size of a blue whale, on its side it got these black rectangular glass which they do't know the purpose.

There are five of these, flying low, scattered like if they're sending a message. _"These must be the Flying Ships that I keep hearing about."_ Bozes said, feeling unnerved.

 _Enter "All Hail Britannia"_

Without warning a music begins to play, in a language Pina doesn't understand.

 **Truth and hope in our Fatherland!**

 **And death to every foe!**

 **Our soldiers shall not pause to rest**

 **We vow our loyalty**

Whatever this song is about it feels ominous and it send shivers down her spine. Suddenly the black glass shines revealing a beautiful woman in royal looking clothes. _"People of Falmart, I am Marianne vi Britannia, wife of Charles zi Britannia 98th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire."_

 _"You may have heard of us, from stories and rumors, but I reveal myself to you to show our true intentions. Fear not! For we are not here to conquer, plunder and enslave. We have one goal: JUSTICE!"_

People from all around the continent watches the zeppelins with great interest, wondering why. _"As you have heard or not a Gate appeared on Alnus Hill, the Saderan send the Fifth Legion with the goal to conquer and subjugate the unknown lands, but they made one fatal error... They attack thinking that we Britannians are weaklings easy to be murdered and enslaved."_ Everyone can see the fiery rage in her eyes, burning with righteousness.

 _"Look at what they've done to my people!"_ The screen on the other of the zeppelins showed graphic scenes of Saderans committing horrific crimes against the Britannians, pillaging, mudering, enslaving and raping. _"As you can see, these savages have done terrible deeds with the mindset that we are just insects to be crush, but what they've did is just awaken a sleeping giant."_

The scene changes to Saderans running with terror as they're being slaughtered by men in grey armor, an ogre is attempting to hit one but an Iron Giant with a giant lance impales it, Iron Giants crushing their enemies under their mighty feet, metallic dragons killing Saderan dragon riders, flying ships swarms the sky.

 _"We have powers that you never seen before, weapons of unimaginable strength."_ The screen shows of the infamous Flame Dragon, being blasted apart by Iron Giants and it's on the air a flying Iron Giant make an appearance and cast an unseen but powerful magic that kills the dragon causing it to plummet to the ground.

 _"And now we've come to exact our vengeance! And we see that we aren't the only ones who've suffered because of a tyrant's injustice,"_ Her face softens, giving a caring look. _"so this is my offer to the oppressed people who've suffered because of the Saderans, rally behind us and you'll be handsomely rewarded, but if you desire no conflict then I understand your reasons."_

Her expression change to a hardened stern. _"And this is my message to you, emperor of Sadera: you and your lackeys have started this war and we are the ones who's going to end it, make no mistake that we'll march against you, march to your capital, fight and destroy all your armies and make your nation pay what they've done."_

 _"The Holy Britannian Empire will not stop! We will not waver! We will not rest until justice is served! ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!"_

The screens now show people and soldiers alike chanting it in both languages. "ALL HAIL BRITANNIA! ALL HAIL BRITANNIA! ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!"

The screen slowly fades into the flag of the Britannian Empire.

Getting over her shock about the Flame Dragon's demise the Princess called out to her Knights. _"Bozes, Panache, Grey."_ Pina said gaining the three's attention. _"We are leaving for Italica tonight."_

 **Chapter End**

 **AN: Done and done, I would finished it sooner but I was busy with work, I was in a hurry to finished this because I'm feeling the pressure for taking it too long, anyway next chapter could be posted after a week or next month. Feel free to write ideas or suggestions, or point out any mistake that I have.**

 **Battle:** Dragon Hunt

 **Outcome:** Britannian Victory

 **Commanders:**

Lelouch vi Britannia

Lieutenant Joseph Turner

Sergeant Itami Davis

 **Strength and Numbers:**

4th Recon Platoon

30 infantry

7 Sutherlands

Black Knights

 **Casualties/Lost:**

Lieutenant Joseph Turner WIA

Private Lucas Black WIA

Private Marv Gordo WIA

1 Sutherland

1 Knightmare Transport Truck

 **Aftermath:**

The fight is recorded which will be use to show off the Britannian's military might. Itami Davis is promoted to Lieutenant later on due to Joseph Turner being incapacitated.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Promotions and Guard Missions**

The people all over Falmart were abuzz with gossips, swapping stories since yesterday about the speech of Lady Marianne, some who are victims of Saderan cruelty sympathize with them, some were astonish by their victory over the Flame Dragon, others are awed by their powers, and over half of the Saderan population now feared the Britannians.

Many enemies of Sadera were emboldened by Marianne's words and have begun causing trouble for Sadera, Warrior Bunnies uprising from the north, Elves both High and Dark are attacking Saderan army to reclaim their stolen lands, Werewolves raiding army encampments, towns and caravans, more vassal states are rebelling for their independence from the Empire, and many more.

More trouble arises when the zeppelins lit up again this time showing Scheinzel warning commoners that their emperor have enact the Scorched Earth Policy, telling the citizens about the misery and cruelty inflicted by the Saderans on their own people and proves it by showing videos of Saderan warriors burning towns and villages, stealing belongings, killing and torturing innocent people, with this there's been riots and unrest throughout Sadera, commoners demanding the destructive policy to be ceased or repercussions for the crimes committed by the army.

With so many problems caused by Marianne's speech Molt Sol Augustus ordered all the flying ships to be destroyed, and so two thousand dragon riders are up in the air to achieve their task.

A battle in sky is about to begin as fifty Saderan dragon riders are approaching their enemy, they were split into groups of fifty with the same goal as the other. The leader of the group shouted out to his fellow warriors. _"There they are! Our Great Emperor has given us the task of destroy or capture of those ships and stop the spread of their lies! CHARGE!"_

The riders gave a war cry as they rush forward, unfortunately for them they're about to be butchered by a much advanced adversary.

* * *

All of the Broadcast Zeppelins are well armed and equipped with anti-air guns and missile launchers, one gun on each of the bottom sides and one gun on each of the top sides, the same thing with the missile launchers.

They are also escorted by one Caerleon-Class Floating Battleship, five VTOL Gunships, and two Armed Transport Plane.

The commander of this small fleet is in the Zeppelin, ensuring that all is well during the flight until one flight officer warned him. "Captain! Incoming hostiles from two O'clock."

"What are they and how many are there?"

"Dragon riders from Sadera and there are fifty of them."

The Captain smirks as this will be an easy battle. "Order all units to prepare for air combat and gain altitude."

"Yes Captain!"

He watches as all the aircraft started firing missiles at the enemy, and when they get close they'll use gun to pepper them with lead.

 **Days Later**

At the barracks in Alnus Hill Itami and his platoon all in blue dress uniform are having small celebration for Itami's promotion to Lieutenant, Mike Dixon's promotion to Sergeant, and Guzzo's promotion to Corporal. Beer, whiskey and French Wine is served with pizza and fried chicken.

Tuka, Rory, Lelei and Cato were celebrating with them as well, complimenting such delicious food, they were surprise to learn that the pizza and fried chicken are just cheap fast food, commoners food in Falmart are usually bland and food served from taverns and inns can't compete with such simple dishes.

Nichols Sanders stood up and raised his beer and said. "To our newly promoted guys, may they lead the Fourth Recon Platoon through every tough battles." cheers and voice of approvals came after.

"With our guns and tanks and aircraft and Knightmares, against enemies with incredibly outdated weapons, every battle is an easy battle." Huxley boasted which many agreed.

"And let's pray for a fast recovery for Joseph Turner, Lucas Black and Marv Gordo." Itami said as they silently agreed, praying that those three would be alright.

Joseph Turner is in a coma because of a serious head injury, Lucas Black suffered third degree burns, and Marv got concussion, bruises and internal bleeding from the explosion, all three are out of action.

Things went too fast for him, months ago he's just a corporal reading comics and playing video games but after the battle of Los Angeles he's promoted to sergeant, a week after killing the Flame Dragon he's rewarded with a promotion of Lieutenant. The lives of these men are now in his hand, his responsibility is to lead them to success and keep them alive like how Joseph done it.

"Hey guys, have you heard? Those Roman wannabes are trying take down the Broadcasting Zeppelins." Guzzo said which gained their attention.

"Those guys are going to be okay, right?" Nichols asks.

"Don't worry." Itami said. "Not a single aircraft is lost during the skirmish. Those bastards are just wasting their guys for small accomplishments."

The Air Force must have killed almost two thousands of them, such a devastating blow to the Saderan forces, and he wonders if they would make another attempt to strike the zeppelins down. His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Rory went to him in a new attire.

Rory Mercury is not wearing her lolita goth clothes but the standard Britannian infantry combat uniform, grey jumpsuit with a grey flak vest, helmet, and two pistol holsters on the hips. "This is "jumpsuit" is really comfy and this armor is very light." She said in English, it's astonishing that she able to learn their language in such a short time, perhaps it got something to do with being an Apostle.

Tuka is trying out the helmet with a gasmask that covers her whole face. "No eye holes and yet I can see clearly from this."

"Not only that it allows you to see in the dark and through smoke, and can protect you from poison in the air." Explained the new Lieutenant about the gasmask's special feature.

"And every Britannian soldier wear this?"

Itami just nodded. "Yep. No magic, just pure science and technology." The elf keeps pushing buttons that switch it to night vision to heat detector and to motion sensor mode.

The Mage Lelei is reading a translation book, learning English and such, after seeing the technologies that the Britannians have she desire to know about their world, the differences and similarities of cultures. Her mentor is reading too, though not the a translation book but a thin one that have pictures of half-naked women, his perverse grin is evident as he flip the pages slowly.

The door opened and someone came through the Itami and his team were surprise when they saw that it was Prince Lelouch. "Am I interrupting?" He politely asks.

All of the soldiers stood straight and bow low with their left hand on their chest, Tuka, Lelei and Cato follow though just bowed, Rory eyeing the raven haired prince. "N-Not at all, your Highness. We're just surprise that you're here."

"Well. I'm just here to congratulate you on your promotion." Lelouch said, though the soldiers of the Fourth Recon Platoon knows that he's not here to say only that. "And I also compliment you for how you all deal with the Flame Dragon, distracting it from the innocents and blowing off its leg."

"Thank you, your Highness." Itami said.

Lelouch then added more. "Now, to some matters that I like to discuss, I'm here to tell you that you're unit is transferred."

"Transferred? To where?"

"Mine." Lelouch said with smile.

After saying that the soldiers looks at him with stunned looks, Sergeant Dixon then spoke up to confirm it. "You mean, become members of the Black Knights?"

"Yes, not only is your group performance is impressive but you also gain some-" The Prince glances at the four non-Britannians in the room. "-interesting friends."

Itami is speechless, he never expected the Prince to come here himself to announce that he's now part of the Black Knights, to serve in the group that take orders directly from a member of the Royal Family, a great honor for him and his family, he'll be making his father proud once he told him of this wonderful news. "I don't know what else to say, I will not disappoint you, your Highness."

"That's good to know. Now, I want meet these friends of yours, the elf, the mages and the Apostle."

"They're right here your Highness." Itami showed him the guests.

Lelouch analyze to peculiar people in front of him, looking at Rory, Tuka, Lelei and Cato, it feels like he visited a cosplay convention only that these people are very real, an immortal servant of god, an elf which might much older than she looks, and two mages, three different way of life and culture, but before he could speak the immortal girl is the first to break the silence.

"So you're Prince Lelouch, the pilot of that "Gawain" that kills the Flame Dragon, I imagine that you would be buff and muscular like most prince I know but at least you're ridiculously handsome." She said so suddenly. "My name is Rory Mercury."

The others were tensed when the Apostle of Emroy didn't show a proper greetings and just asks the prince like an equal, however Lelouch just laugh at this. "You're an amusing one, my mother will surely like you. My full name is Lelouch vi Britannia."

The soldiers relax that the Prince didn't take offense to that and Rory smiled. Upon seeing that the prince is gazing at them the guest introduced themselves to him. "Tuka Luna Marceau, I want to thank you and your warriors for destroying the Flame Dragon, you've avenged many of its victims." She bowed with a debt of gratitude. "And with that I will happily help you in establishing friendship with the High Elves."

"You're welcome, and may that friendship last for a long time." Lelouch said as he turns to the mages.

"Lelei La Lalena, and this is my mentor Cato El Altetan." She said in English, though she still learning she able to understand plenty of it from introductions to farewells. "We are just travelling mages, helping people and learning many things."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, your Highness." The old man bowed.

"Likewise. I heard that Rondel is a city of magic, is this true?"

"Yes, soon me and my mentor must return to finish my training to become a full fledged mage." Lelei said.

"Interesting, are you allowed to bring guest to see you finished your training?" Asks the Prince.

"Yes, your Highness, family and friends." The old mage answered. "They can witness a duel between two apprentices with judges determining whether they're fit to be mages or not."

"I see, my mother would like to see a mage in action." Lelouch then continues. "Speaking of mothers, she wants to talk to you all in person, the world where we came from doesn't have people like you, we don't have mages, elves, Apostles, or any other magical or demihuman races that you know of."

The guests knew that he's talking about the commander of the army Marianne vi Britannia, and is surprise by his last statement. "There's no magic in your world? Not a single trace?" Lelei asks.

"Yes, not a single one." Lelouch repeated. "I know that you have hundreds of questions for me about our world, but all of them will be answered once you've been introduced to my mother and siblings."

"Now? We're not going to buy some fancy clothing?" Tuka asks looking down at her casual elven attire.

Lelouch just wave this off as he explains. "That won't be necessary, in fact do wear your normal clothing, it give you the aura of authenticity to us." The clothing they wear do looks quite exquisite, the Elven clothes and the mages attire made look mystical, though Rory wearing a Britannian infantry uniform seems so out of place and yet she looks cute in it.

Seeing that the Prince is looking at her, mostly because of the soldier army uniform that she's wearing. "Oh don't mind me, I'm just trying on this armor that all of your warriors wear." She retreats back to the other room to change back to her usual clothes.

"Very well, we'll be waiting at the conference room, you may visit once your done celebrating." After saying what need to be said Lelouch turns to one of the new members of the Black Knights. "Lieutenant Davis, I want a word with you outside."

"Oh- uh- Of course, your Highness." Itami followed the Prince through the door.

After closing the door of the room Lelouch then speaks with him. "You know the details of Schneizel's plan for this world, do you?"

"Yeah, though I don't remember some of it." He felt a little embarrassed that forgotten half the details. "I only know about making allies and such, rallying them against the Saderans. I mostly forgot about the long term part."

"I see, the long term is beneficial for both of us and the nations in this world, gaining plenty of allies so we can unite them against a single foe, after the war is done we'll reward them with lands and territories that we captured from the Saderans and begin trading with them, exchanging natural resources for cheap luxuries, necessities and teachings of science and technologies." Lelouch explains.

Itami begins to understand now, reading plenty of history books before going through the Gate and seeing the villages and towns, the people of Falmart will benefit greatly once from all the resources they've provided. "And what's my part in this?"

"The friends that you make like the elf and the mages will be important in the long run, as you heard earlier Tuka have agreed in making contact with the elves. The mission that I will give you is a simple one: keep an eye on them and protect them from all manner of danger, I will also assign three of my Royal Guards to assist you. Can I trust you with this?"

"Of course, I will follow through even if it kills me." Itami said with pride, he is very proud that he's been given a mission directly from the Prince of Britannia, a great honor usually reserve for Knights, Royal Guards, and other special individuals.

Lelouch smiles seeing that they're in an agreement. "That is good to hear. Now that I said all I needed to say, you are dismiss and can return to your celebration, and escort our guest once they're ready."

"Yes, your Highness." The soldier saluted before heading back to the small party. And the Prince made his way back to the conference room.

 **Days Later**

It's been a lot of interesting things that he learn these past three days, the guests have provided them with plenty of valuable information during the conversation in the conference hall , Rondel is a city of Mages with powers that he only sees in films, they were lucky that Sadera looks down on them and employs only a handful of mages, a fatal flaw in their part.

The scientist Lloyd Asplund took great interest on the two mages that upon hearing that Lelei wanted to learn more of science he approach her with a deal: he'll give her lessons in physics and chemistry in exchange for letting him study her magic. She accepts this simple deal, and Marianne approve of this as long as there is no inhumane experiments.

Elves like those in "Lord of the Rings" possesses longevity and definitely have plenty of experiences and information, like other demihumans the elves are persecuted by humans who are envious of their long life, both groups will be a very valuable ally against the Saderan empire.

Though Schneizel is more interested on that immortal girl and her god, he and the rest of the Britannian officials were surprise to learn that the Gate was created by the gods so many magical creatures and demihumans can go through and populated Falmart, though they were relieve that the Gods only opens one Gate from one world.

Upon learning all capabilities of the Apostles were the basic power are immortality and regeneration, Schneizel already made plans of counter-measure against hostile Apostles which isn't that much as a squad of skilled Knightmare Pilots inside Gloucesters would suffice.

Rory stated that the only people who can challenge her are other Apostles and Warrior Bunnies, the Second Prince of Britannia chuckles when he heard that, at first thought he pictures them to be women wearing fake bunny ears and dancing erotically in Playboy Inc, but no, these people are very combative species well known for producing the strongest and fiercest warriors, the sole reason for why they were defeat and enslaved is mainly due to Sadera's vast numbers, even then the Saderans suffered immense casualty before overwhelming the Bunnies, a very Pyrrhic victory.

Thanks to Lady Marianne's speech the Warrior Bunnies and other enemies of Sadera have begun an uprising, attacking fortresses, harassing armies, assassination attempts, raids, and added with incriminating videos of Saderan atrocities on their own people riots and unrest exploded throughout the empire.

Like he planned before, he'll send out messengers to reach out to the anti-Saderan factions, offering them protection, shelter, medical aid and food supplies in exchange for fighting at their side.

"Your Highness." His Royal Guard Kanon Maldini approaches him urgently. "Reports from the First Reconnaissance Regiment: Italica is under attack by army of bandits, numbering about a thousand, intelligence further reports that the bandits are former soldiers of Sadera, the town suffers many casualties."

"Has lady Marianne been informed?"

"Yes."

"Good." Acting fast Schneizel quickly issues an order. "Inform Colt of this and tell him to mobilize his men, deploy the 3rd Regiment, the Glaston Knights, the Black Knights, and the 1st Air Fleet. We're going to rescue and secure Italica."

 **Chapter End**

 **And that's a wrap, next chapter is going to be the siege of Italica and the meeting between the knights of Rose and Black. If you're feeling that it's a bit rushed, well, sorry about that cause I really wanted to get to the Siege of Italica.**

 **I got to ask, is there any Code Geass fanfic out there that portray the Britannians as the good guys? I can't be the only one who writes a fanfic that the Britannians being virtuous and peaceful instead of the evil discriminating conquerors like the canon version.**

 **Group:** Black Knights

 **Leader** : Lelouch vi Britannia

 **Number:** 2,000 members

 **Uniform:** Members wear a darker version of their combat attire, infantry armor and helmet are colored black, Knightmares are also painted black. When in dress uniform members simply wear a badge and an armband that have the symbol of the Black Knights.

 **Info:** The Black Knight is a regiment consist of veterans, specialist and individuals with certain expertise or experience, personnel from the Army, Navy, Marines and the SAS, varying from a Knightmare pilot to a simple infantry, an elite unit fighting alongside the 8,000 regular troops under Lelouch.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Siege of Italica**

The princess of Sadera swear that the gods are against her, her supposed easy mission to gather information about the Britannians has been very difficult, and now here she is in Italica holding the defenses. When she arrived yesterday she was surprise to see the death and damages on the city, she and her knights rushed towards Italica and was greeted by Fitel who was rallying all the survivors of the Fourth Legion, he reported that over a thousand bandits suddenly attack but he and the defenders manage to hold them back but with a great cost.

Seeing the situation she quickly assumes command and bolster the defenses assigning many of her knights to command each group, two hundred and thirty Italican militia and archers, two hundred and one Saderan warriors, and fifty Knights of the Rose Order, against bandits and marauders whose numbers are almost a thousand. Pina send a messenger to the Capital to send a Legion to help her knowing that their defense would last four to five days at best.

She's on the south gate surveying the field watching for any enemies or the scout she sent. Soon a rider came rushing through the road and shouting. _"Open the gate!"_ The men followed and let the rider in. She went down from the wall to hear the report.

When the man saw her he immediately warns them of the enemy. _"Princess! The bandits are on the attack in greater numbers than before, more bandits and thugs joins them, and hires a hundred mercenaries!"_

 _"Impossible, how were they able afford that many?"_ Bozes asks.

 _"The leader promised them gold after sacking the city."_ He answered. _"I sneak in and overheard them, they know that you're here Princess. They're planning to capture you and demand a large ransom from the Emperor, when they received the gold they're going hand you to the Britannians in exchange for money."_

 _"Greedy, dishonorable bastards."_ Panache said with disgust.

Fearing for her Princess Bozes addressed her of this. _"Princess, I think it's wise that you flee this place and leave the fighting to us."_

Pina glances at one of her knights and saw the great concern on her friend's face. _"I'm not abandoning my comrades to save myself, trust me, we can hold out until our reinforcements arrive."_ She said as she orders everyone. _"Everyone! Prepare for battle, man the gates and walls!"_

All warriors scramble to their post, archers along the wall, shield wall formed at the gates, ballistas manned, Bozes went to the west gate and Panache ran to the east gate, everyone's in place.

Pina went up at the battlements to see the bandits surrounding the city, unorganized and a big mess but incredibly numerous they just charge at the walls without bothering to form a shield wall, though she guess that the leader is using them as a distraction from the siege weapons like the battering ram.

Getting a closer look she noticed that these men who are attacking Italica are wearing Saderan armor though painted in different colors. _"Traitors!"_ The Princess heard Fitel who is standing next to her. _"Many of them are from the Fourth Legion, they deserted just to become criminals?"_

 _"Doesn't matter now, a deserter deserve traitor's death."_ Pina readies her bow and let the arrow loose hitting a man carrying a ladder, other archers soon followed by raining arrows down on the former Legionnaires. _"Concentrate on that battering ram! They must not reach the gate!"_

She saw few ends of the ladders touching the top of the walls and battlements, militias step forward to throw stones at the bottom with some pouring boiling oil and dropping a lit torch, screams of agony can be heard from the bottom.

Pina pulled her bowstrings with an arrow in place, one bandit is a quick one as he reach to top, Pina let the arrow loose hitting the man right in the mouth, the bandit falls giving Pina the view of the approaching battering ram. _"Why is that siege weapon still moving?"_

 _"There's a Siren within their ranks, using magic to cast a protective shield around them."_ Grey said as he stabs an enemy through the heart, he quickly dealt with another who reach the top by cleaving the bandit's head by half. Two militias went near him and poured boiling oil over the battlements drenching bandits who's climbing the ladder, Grey took one torch and threw it at one of the bandits were they burst into flames. Then he heard a loud bang and he knew that the battering ram is breaching the gate. _"My Princess! I must go down there and help our men."_

 _"Go! And be careful."_ She shouted as she sees him running down the stairs to join the men below. Looking around and seeing that more bandits climbing over the battlements Pina discards her bow and draws her sword and steel herself for a fierce melee, dodging an axe that intended to hit her face she retaliates by slashing the attacker's throat, another bandit rushes at her with a mace though Pina avoided all the clumsy attempts, seeing an opening she stabs him in the gut then stab his neck, after that she looks to her left and saw a man knocked one of her knights to the floor with his sword raised, Pina quickly moves to save her subordinate stabbing the bandit at the back.

The blond hair knight named Merril stood up with a dagger in hand and stabs her attacker in the neck. _"Thank you Princess."_ She said to her commander with gratitude then went back to fighting.

Suddenly they heard a crash and a war cry of dozens of men, Pina looks down and saw that the siege weapon has breached the gate and bandits began to pour in clashing with the shield wall, Grey who's commanding the formation is holding their ground effectively halting the assault. _"Hold the line! We must not let them through! HOLD!"_

Pina heard a distant crash and clash of battle from the distance, the west gate is breached, very worried for Bozes and the other Rose Knights but she has faith on them as she continues fighting.

* * *

Bozes furiously slashed a bandit across the chest and then slash another one's neck almost decapitating him, a spearman came charging at her but she deflect the spear with her sword then stabs him, a bandit ran with a big battle hammer and swing it down on her which Bozes avoided, she avoids the hammer again by ducking down seeing the opportunity she chop off the bandit's foot causing him to fall to the ground clutching the stump of his amputated leg, Bozes then stabs him three times to end his misery.

Looking at the gate there is one adversary who caught her attention, a wildman, berserker from the far north wielding two axes chopping his way, when he saw her he charges like a mad man, one footsoldier confronted the berserker only ended up having his hand chop off then got decapitated with one swing of an axe, nothing is getting in his way to his target.

Bozes brace herself for a harsh fight as the berserker swings his left axe, she blocks the attack then blocks the right axe and blocks the left again, she narrowly dodges an axe attack aiming at her neck that could've been decapitate her, she's completely on the defensive as she avoids an aggressive attack, the berserker jumps at her with both axes coming down but Bozes blocks them both but is astonished by his strength, suddenly a blade sprouted on his chest, back stabbed.

Falling to the ground Bozes sees that it was Norma who helped her. _"Are you alright?"_

 _"I'm fine, I never thought that I would face a berserker, I thought all of them died out."_ Bozes took a moment to relax the for a little while before going back to combat, breathing deep then out.

He smiled seeing that she didn't suffer any grievous wounds. _"Hopefully that he's the only ones left."_

 _"Enough talk, we should return to the fight. The more enemy we kill the faster this ends."_ She charges to the fray with Norma behind her.

They rush towards the heavy fighting near the west gate, Norma blocks the enemy's sword, left hook at the face and stabs before the marauder could fight back. Bozes grabbed a shield and parry a spiked mace and thrust her sword in the deserter in the guts.

* * *

The leader of the bandits smiles with glee in seeing the two gates opened and his underlings storming through, soon the city will be his. _"Push forward! Kill all the men and take all the women, plunder every valuables, and capture the princess and her knights!"_ His tactic is a simple one, overwhelm the Italicans with sheer numbers, three hundred bandits in each three gates while a group of hundred guard the north gate to capture any fleeing defenders.

The bandits cheered as they rush forward to the city with the goal of gaining riches, dozens of them also have one sick motive in their minds: violating women, they're going to force themselves on every young women they can find, knights of Roses are the big prizes.

These men would've done the same thing to Myuute Luna Sires, though they decided against it as she proves to be a useful asset to them as she provides support by using her magics. She was just a travelling Siren mercenary in search of a good wages and easy money, upon seeing the bandits and the state of Italica she joined the band of criminals with the intent of getting her shore of the loot.

The Siren casts multiple protective spells to block incoming projectiles while shooting arrows at the defenders, providing cover for siege weapons like battering rams and catapults. They're going to overwhelm by taking three entrances, the west and south gates have already fallen and soon the east gate will follow.

It didn't take long though as one man shouted out. _"The east gate has fallen!"_ She saw the defenders at the south have retreated and the forces at the gate are slowly gaining ground, the men cheered as they advanced into the city.

A good number of them began swarming around the city and begin marauding the place, but thanks to the Princess's efforts they found no valuables nor women, disappointed they set many of the houses on fire.

* * *

 _"Damn it, damn it damn it!"_ Pina cursed as she and a handful of her Rose knights rode to the east part of town, there just too many bandits, they lost dozens of men, and the east gate's been breached, they're in a complete disadvantage here.

With the capture of the east gate they can't evacuated the townspeople to safety, the north gate is not safe either as it's under attack by at least a hundred bandits. She have no choice but to hide thousands of people inside the mansion and buildings surrounding it.

Praying to the gods that they would make it, she will not let these vile men have what they want, she knew the consequences for her and her knights if they were captured will be a fate worse than death, brutal rape until their will and minds are broken and became slaves to their captors, she will NOT let that happen. She will fight on to the bitter end.

Reaching the road that goes halfway to the east gate there they met with Panache, a dozen of Rose knights and other retreating warriors, she have bruises on her left temple and a small cut on her right cheek. _"Princess! Please forgive me! We tried to hold them off but there is too many of these bandits, we've lost dozens of warriors and I have no choice but to fall back!"_

 _"Then we will hold our ground here."_ She raised her sword and issues and order. _"Form a shield wall here! Archers at the back! And to the others build a barricade!"_

Forty survivors of the Fourth Legion did as she said and forms a wall, twenty-five archers positions themselves behind the Saderans, while the others began constructing a barricade with everything from barrels, crates, chairs, tables and other things.

About fifty or so enemies are riding horses and charging at them with swords and axes, slaying every defender in their way towards the Princess. Upon seeing the riders Pina orders every man with bow and crossbow. _"Archers! Nock!"_ They placed arrows in their bows. _"Draw!"_ They stretched the bowstrings. _"Loose!"_

Arrows fly upward then came falling on the bandits killing a significant number of them and putting to a halt in their advances. _"Nock! Draw! Loose!"_ Another barrage hit the riders almost wiping them out, the remaining ones quickly made a retreat.

The defenders would have cheered but saw that a large number of bandits are running at them. _"Nock! Draw! Loose!"_ Pina shouted over and over to reduce the number of attackers, barrage after barrage of arrows many bandits died before they could collide with the wall of shield. _"Hold the line!"_ She shouted as the Saderan push the enemy back, thanks to the archers who's still raining arrows there are less bandits that the Saderan faced.

The east side of town seems to be under control until two Rose knights came to her. _"Princess! The south and west lines have collapsed and are retreating to the manor."_

Pina sigh in frustration, problems and difficulties keep on adding and piling up, is there any end to this? _"Everyone! Fall back! Fall back slowly to the manor, archers keep on raining arrows while moving."_ Retreating quickly could break the formation of the shield wall and result in many being killed. _"Panache, you and a handful of knights are in charge here, make sure they make it to the manor with little casualties."_

 _"Understood."_

 _"The rest of you are with me!"_ The Princess and dozens of her knights rode back to the manor.

* * *

The bandit leader is at the south gate witnessing his underlings burning and looting the place, but is not much as there is nothing valuable inside many of the houses. He looks to see that the defenders is making their last stand at the gates of the manor. _"Their strength is nearly spent! Go make the final push!"_

During the initial assault they've captured three Knights of Rose, one of them is a friend of the princess, Hamilton was is it? They going to used them as hostage to force the defenders into submission.

* * *

Pina and all the defenders are fighting at their last line of defense, she lead the remaining forces to move the commoners to the safety of the manor. It's not looking well for them, less than two hundred are still alive with the rest are either dead or wounded, the north gate has been breached which means they cannot escape, and there isn't enough time for the reinforcements, not to mention that Fitel reported that three of her knights were captured.

Then the attack came to an abrupt halt and the bandits retreated by short distance making the defenders confused. Bozes suddenly point and shouted. _"Princess! On the south road!"_

Pina look to where the blond knight is pointing, and to her horror she saw Hamilton, Beefeater and Merril on wooden platforms, tied and stripped of their armor. The bandit leader on his horse addressed her. _"Princess! Surrender yourself and the city, and I promise that all the people of Italica and your army will be spared."_

Though the moment he finished his words Beefeater cried out to the princess. _"Don't listen to him! He has no intentions in sparing anyone!"_

Hamilton also added. _"Don't worry about us, Princess! Keep on fighting!"_ She was smack in the face by one of the bandits leaving small bruise on her lip.

Hearing this cause some serious conflict of thought in Pina's mind, what should she do? Send troops to rescue them? No, too risky. Comply with the bandit's demand? A horrible idea after she heard Beefeater. Have archers take out the captors and make way for her knights? No, Hamilton and the other two might get hit by a stray arrow.

She saw the bandits ripping their prisoner's clothes leaving their breast and crotch exposed, Pina fears the worst, they going to defile them to make her hasten her decisions or punish her for her defiance. _"Look away! You should not see that."_ Bozes said with anger, gripping her sword tight.

 _"I'm sorry."_ She muttered as she can't do anything to save the three without sacrificing much, she felt so helpless, tearing beginning to form, looking down so she won't witness the violation of her comrades.

Then suddenly and without warning a loud sound of war horn is heard causing everyone to stop what they're doing, they look up to those three broadcast zeppelins flying nearby that shows an Italican blowing a war horn, they look closer and see that he's on the hill just south west of Italica.

Pina and both defenders and bandits looks to the direction of the man on the south west, and is surprised upon seeing hundreds of Italican warriors riding on horses, charging down the hill, lances and swords at hand ready to fight the invaders and save their home town.

 _"Impossible!"_ Pina heard a man name Elric. _"These men fought alongside the Fifth Legion, I thought they all died on the other side of the Gate."_

 _"How did they escape the Britannians?"_ Grey asks though his question will be answered soon enough.

Accompanying the italican reinforcements are the famed Iron Giants, the colors ranging from black to blue to maroon, moving with phenominal speed that they overtake the cavalry, the weapons they carry is strange but she recognize one as a giant lance, they were first to clash with the hundreds of bandits outside Italica.

Looking upward is that she notice that the sky is swarming with flying ships and metal dragons, there is she saw the slayer of the Flame Dragon the black Iron Giant that flew down and face the bandits on the east gate, unleashing a beam of black and red energy leaving many bandits on the east road completely burnt to a crisp.

Metal Dragons began spout fire and explosive at the enemy in the south and west road, Iron Giants and warriors in grey clothing and armor dropping from their transport to clear the town of bandits. This is the first time that she saw them in action, their use of unusual magic and weapons capable of killing enemies from a distance or blasting them apart, she was astonish and frightened by what she's witnessing.

Many Italicans who is watching these is cheering loudly. _"It's the Britannians! And they're killing the bandits!"_

 _"Thank the gods!"_

 _"We're save!"_

One of these ships flew low and a girl jump off, landing gracefully on the rooftop of a building just south of the manor. _"It's Rory Mercury! The Apostle of Emroy!"_ Shouted one man. _"She's fighting for the Britannians?"_

She saw the immortal girl smirks and jumps off to fight the bandits, though when that happen it's more of a slaughter as the Apostle dispatch every bandits with little effort, chopping them in half, slicing off their limbs, decapitating their heads.

Rory was soon joined by men in grey clothing and black armor and a black Iron Giant, killing all the men who is holding the Rose Knights captive. The Giant opens its head revealing a peculiar eye.

 _"These giants are cyclops?"_ Panache asks out loud as the giant closes its eye and turns to fight the deserters. The Saderans present feeling unnerve as these warriors are their enemy, hopefully they would let them go as gratitude for holding out, but they're not holding their breath as they know that they might end up being killed.

* * *

Myuute is outside the town watching with awe and fright upon seeing the Britannians, Iron Giants have wiped out every bandits that try to fight them, crushed under their feet and blown apart by a powerful magic, following the giants are Italican cavalry slaying every bandits and marauders they see.

They were accompanied by men in grey armor which she guessed are Britannian soldiers, they're killing the former Saderans with strange looking devices in their hands. _"Man the ballista!"_ She looks up at the wall and sees three men preparing the heavy weaponry against the Britannians, they shot one intending to hit the metallic dragons but it missed.

A flying ship is right above them and a Giant jump off and landed right at the top of the ballista and its crew, instantly killing them, the Giant open its head and shows a sinister looking eye, the Siren shivers as she saw that it's looking directly at her thinking she's going to die by its hand, but the Giant just turn around and went to the other side of the wall.

She hid behind a pile of corpses hoping that they didn't find her. Unfortunately for the Siren they immediately spotted her. _"You there! Hands up or we'll shoot you!"_ The grey men yelled as they pointed their weapons.

Myuute is planning to use her magic to create a protective barrier and escapes, but seeing their weapons in action she doubts her spell could protect her, she have no choice but to accept capture and comply with their demands by raising her hands.

Two soldiers came to her and cuffed her then takes her away, for a moment there she fears that she's about to be rape but is relief that they did no such thing, but still there is worry that she'll end up being a slave. She is place among a group of captured bandits were soldiers and Iron Giants are pointing their weapons at them, she can't do anything but to await her fate.

* * *

The battle is over and their saviors is rounding up or killing any stragglers, but victory is not for them but rather the Britannians, they have witness them in action and the people who never saw them before were awed but the survivors of the Fourth Legion fears the worst, because the Britannians is still their enemy. Pina and her knights were completely astonished by their power, their fearsome capabilities of their weapons.

And at that moment Pina now realizes just how serious the situation is and how in deep trouble her country is in. She remembers the speech of Empress Marianne from those ships, how the men of Fifth Legion butchered, violated, enslave and plundered their way through their country, and now she fears that the Britannians will do the same thing to her nation.

After the threat is fully dealt with the Britannians and the Italican cavalry paraded to the manor, the citizens cheered and threw flowers for their savior and the return of their family members and friends, Pina saw the purple Giant escorted by others is making an entrance and the flying one landed in the gardens near the gate, the most interesting thing happen the Giant's back open and sliding out is a seat, people get down by using ropes, they didn't climb down but the ropes lowered them.

Two of them whom Pina guessed were royalty are approaching them, one of them shouted out in their language. _"Presenting Cornelia li Britannia and Lelouch vi Britannia, Prince and Princess of the Holy Britannian Empire!"_

They get to have a good look at the two, if this is Cornelia and Lelouch then the people right behind them are the Knights of Glaston and Black, wearing elaborate clothing. When they're right in front of her Lelouch is the one to make an introduction.

 _"It is pleasure to meet you, Countess Myui."_ He kisses her hand causing Pina to blush. _"I must say, I expect you to be much younger."_

She got to admit the prince of Britannia is very handsome. " _P-Prince Lelouch, you're mistaken, I'm not Myui."_

There is an awkward pause, Cornelia and a few others snigger at Lelouch's mistake. The son of Marianne faintly blushes at the small error he made. _"Oh, I see. So where is the Countess?"_

 _"I'm right here."_ The Countess made her way through the Knights of Rose and present herself in front of her home's savior. _"I am very grateful that you came and save my home, we are forever in your debt."_ Bowing to the Britannians along with every Italican present.

Pina notice that Lelouch have the look of satisfaction on his face, she fears that he might took advantage of Myui's trusting and innocent nature. Then Cornelia spoke to her. _"Becoming a Countess at such a young age, is the pressure of being the leader too much for you?"_

Myui looks at the princess, that is rather tough quest to answer. _"Y-yes, it's very difficult to be the Countess. But I must take this mantle and lead my people."_

 _"It appears that you're not ready to take up this post, fortunately your father is still alive so you don't have to bear the weight of the responsibility."_ Cornelia said which shocks many who heard her.

 _"M-my father is alive?"_ Myui said with hope. When the news of the failed expedition of the Fifth Legion reached her Myui fell in despair at the apparent loss of her father, but to hear that he's still lives she was surprise but she wanted to be sure. _"Where is he now? Can I see him?"_

Pina suddenly barge in the conversation. _"Hold on! How do we know that this isn't some trick?"_

 _"I assure you that he's alive and well, just ask the men who went with him through the Gate, and if you still doubt me._ " Lelouch smirks as he was contacted by Scheizel about Colt Formal. _"You can ask the man himself."_

He and Cornelia move aside so Myui and Pina can see that the not-so-dead Count of Italica made a timely arrival at the manor. Needless to say Myui is overjoyed to see her father again, she ran towards him and hug him tight. _"Father!"_ She yell as tears drips down her face.

 _"I'm sorry, so sorry to make you worry this much."_ Colt said as he embraced his daughter happy to see her again. Then he notices the shock look on the Saderan princess who started asking question.

But Pina was cut off by the Second Prince of Britannia. _"It's heartwarming to see a father and daughter reunited after being separated for so long."_ Schneizel said.

 _"I thank you again for the mercy and generosity that you showed me and my men Prince Schneizel."_ Colt said.

 _"You're welcome. Now, on to business shall we."_ Schneizel said as he signal someone, Diethard Ried came with his crew were they pointed their cameras at the Count.

Colt nodded as he looks at the men with cameras, the broadcast Zeppelin lit up again as it everything live through the lens on the camera. Pina and her knights notice this and saw themselves on the screen, Bozes raised her hand and her dublicate does the same as if it is some kind of mirror. They marvel at this peace of technology until Colt began his speech.

 _"People of Italica, I am Colt of the Formal Clan. I speak to you today to announce that Italica is now an ally of Britannia."_ Everyone cheered except for the Saderans who can't believe that this is happening. _"Our new friends are not only powerful in terms of military might but they're also virtuous, helping the weak and oppressed, defending the innocents, punishing slavers, and now they going to help us in rebuilding our city, even make it greater than before!"_ The people cheered louder at this. _"We will celebrate tomorrow, but tonight we shall mourn for our loss."_

Pina's mind is in turmoil, this can't be happening, how she is going to explain this to the emperor and the senate. Italica is an important trading town and to lose it will cause economic trouble for her country. She got to do something, she have to change Colt's mind about this, when the Count is finished with his speech the Saderan princess approaches him.

 _"You can't be serious about this, my father will never let this slide."_ She threatens him but Colt just wave this off. _"You have to put an end to this."_

 _"You're in no position to demand me of anything."_ He said sternly, the level of his voice caught the attention of the Britannian royal siblings.

 _"Is there something the matter?"_ Lelouch asks then turns to the red head girl, Cornelia signal the Glaston and Black Knights and regular units to surround the manor and this particular group of women. _"Ah, forgive me if I didn't asks you earlier, but may I know your name?"_

Pina hesitate for a moment thinking what will happen is she tell him her name, though Lelouch and Schneizel already have a good guess about her identity. _"Pina co Lada."_ Few of the Britannians laugh at this making her confuse. _"Daughter of Molt Sol Augustus and Princess of the Saderan Empire."_ She said with pride.

 _"I heard about you."_ Lelouch slowly strolls to her right side. _"The first daughter of Molt, child of a concubine named Nell, founder of the Rose Order of Knights."_ He looks at her group which consist of mostly women. _"Knights who are popular with many young girls throughout your nation, but is considered just an honor guards, a token gesture."_

 _"And I learn a lot about you."_ Pina can feel Lelouch's gaze from her back, he's circling her like a vulture. _"Son of Empress Marianne, Eleventh Prince, the Dragon Smiter, and leader of the Black Knights, I can just tell from the name that the soldiers who wear black armor and black armband including those black Iron Giants belongs to you."_ She looks to her right and saw Lelouch examining her with those purple eyes. _"Is assassination's your knight's specialty?"_

Lelouch just smirks, of course, because of the color theme some would think the main function of the Black Knights is espionage, assassination, ambush, raids, and other kinds of underhanded tactics, though that's only half true. _"Not necessarily, many of them are individuals with special and specific set of skills, skills that will prove deadly to every foe who is not wary in field."_ Lelouch said with a dark smile that make Pina uncomfortable.

Pina feels cold sweat on her face, her initial thoughts on the Black Knights is right, what happens to the victims of the black Iron Giant is still fresh in her mind, hundred of bandits wiped out in mere seconds leaving only burnt corpses, she don't want to be in the receiving end of that terrible magic nor have her Rose Knights face the Black Knights in the field, at least until she know what their skills are.

Lelouch steps in front of his sister and subordinates, he glances at Schneizel who nods, this is the signal against the Saderans. "Jeremiah, translate everything I say to Pina and her friends."

"Yes, your Highness." The loyal guard of Marianne and Lelouch steps in front of the Saderan princess and her knights.

"To all Britannian forces present in here. I Lelouch vi Britannia commands you to arrest the Saderan Princess and her knights, and capture all the Saderans here in Italica." Lelouch declared.

"Yes! Your Highness!" The army of Britannia made its move against the Saderans, surrounding the survivors of the Fourth Legion and the Rose Knights.

Understanding Lelouch's words thanks to Jeremiah Pina step forward to protest but stop in her tracks as a Iron Giant point its giant lance right at her. _"Wait! Why are you doing this? You have no right to make this action against us!"_

Hearing her Lelouch turns to Pina. _"Ah, but you see, we do have the rights. In case you've forgotten we are still enemies, as such I command them to take you as prisoners of war to be use as leverage against your nation."_

Pina is in a tough situation now, what should they do? Fight for freedom? They'll be slaughtered if that happens. After all the effort in protecting Italica this is her reward? Then realization came and it made her shudders, they're going to end up as slaves to an enemy nation, and even worst her Knights would end up being concubines and sex slaves, that is why Lelouch is staring at her intently earlier, he was examining if she would make a good concubine to him.

The other Rose Knights thought about this as well and fears this fate. Unable to control her anger Panache charges at Lelouch, if she dies protecting the honor of her Princess then so be it. Before Jeremiah could stop her Kallen rushes forward and intercepted the Rose Knight by kneeing her in the guts then delivers an uppercut.

Panache feel intense pain while trying to stand up but she was pushed down and feels a blade on her neck, she opens her eyes to see her assailant which is a woman with red hair and a cold eyes bearing down at her. "Go ahead, try fighting back, I won't hesitate in cutting your throat." Kallen said but Panache didn't understand it.

Seeing Panache taken down so swiftly and Britannians closing in, Bozes doesn't waste a moment and began removing her armor. _"Please! If you wanted a slave to pleasure you, take me instead of the Princess."_ She felt dirty saying that while walking towards the Britannian Prince.

 _"Bozes! Don't do it!"_ Pina shouted but she was hold back by Hamilton and Grey. Panache who is watching her friend stripping off her armor is helpless as she's still pinned on the ground.

 _"Take me!"_ Her hands is trembling as she removes her breastplate. _"I promise that I'll be a good slave! But please let the Princess and the others go!_ " She removed all her armor, now all that's left is the inner clothes, but before she could strip herself naked she is slapped so hard on the face that she falls to the ground. She looks up and see the Britannian Princess with disgust on her face.

 _"Have some dignity will you!"_ Cornelia chastised. _"And how dare you assumes that my brother is some kind of sexual deviant! We Britannians are not barbarians like the people of your little country."_

Lelouch approached the Rose Knight with an amused smirk. _"Bozes was it? I applaud you for your bravery and loyalty, willing to sacrifice yourself for the sake of your friends. But I must decline your offer as your princess and her knights are simply too valuable to let go."_ Lelouch said, they're just going to interrogate Pina and her Knights.

He find the expression on their faces amusing, by saying "Too valuable" they assume that it's got something to do about slavery when it's really not the case, rape and slavery for obvious reasons is considered vile and inhumane and will never be condone by the Britannians, or any where else in their world for that matter.

"Enough of this drama, take them away." Cornelia ordered as soldiers use handcuffs, herding Saderan soldiers to the outside to join the captured bandits, arresting the Rose Order of Knights.

Seeing this happens Myui tried to stop and convince them to let them go but her father holds her shoulder. _"Father, why are they doing this to them? If it weren't for Pina and her knights those bandits would surely take over our home."_

 _"I know."_ Said Colt. _"But you must not forget that Britannia and Sadera is still at war with each other. We don't want to interfere in this, just pray that they treat the Saderan princess and her knights with mercy like they did with me."_

 **Chapter End**

 **Battle of Italica is finished and Pina and her Knights are taken as prisoners, hope you guys like it.**

 **Battle:** Siege of Italica

 **Outcome:** Britannian-Italica-Saderan Victory, Britannian Strategic Victory

 **Commanders:**

 **Italican Defenders**

Elric

 **Rose-Order of Knights**

Pina co Lada

 **Survivors of the Fourth Legion**

Fitel

 **Bandits**

Former Saderan Noble

 **Italican Cavalry**

Colt Formal

 **Black Knights**

Lelouch vi Britannia

 **Glaston Knights**

Cornelia li Britannia

 **1st Air Fleet**

Air Force Commodore

 **3rd Regiment**

Nonnette Eneagram

 **Strength and Numbers:**

 **Defenders**

481

 **Bandits**

1127

1 Siren

 **Reinforcements**

300 Italican Cavalry

Numerous Knightmares, Infantry, VTOL Gunships, multiple Caerleon and Longres Class Floating Battleships.

 **Casualties:**

 **Defenders**

Over half are killed

 **Bandits**

Near annihilation, the rest is captured

 **Reinforcements**

Minor injuries and damage, no fatalities.

 **Aftermath**

Threat to Italica is neutralized. Colt formally announces the alliance between Britannia and Italica. Pina and the Rose-Order of Knights and other Saderans are taken as prisoners of war.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Captive and Captivated**

Myuute sat in a white room with a mirror on her side, she's not in her usual attire but white prison outfit instead, she was intrigue expecting to be naked or at least ragged clothing, that is not the case with the Britannians and the Siren was thankful that she's given modest clothing. But the fear of enslavement is still there.

She is startled when the door opened and walking in is a man in dark clothing and an odd black glass eye coverings, he sat on the chair in front of her when he begin reading some papers, she straighten up as she awaits her fate.

The man in question didn't speak nor looks at her as he just read the papers that he's holding, Myuute is wondering what is he reading but she didn't want to disturb the man who could possibly end her life in a whim. After sorting through the papers for minutes, he looks up and stares at the Siren.

 _"From all the information I've gathered your name is Myuute Luna Sires, am I right?"_

 _"Y-Yes, that is my name."_ She answered, the siren is wondering if this talk got something to do with slavery, then again some slave traders would ask the name, skills and other details of their merchandise so the buyer would know what they're buying.

The man looks down on the papers as he reads some paragraphs. _"It's said that you're a Siren, not only that but reports say that you also have the ability to conjure magic, one such spell is to block arrows."_

Myuute gave a nervous nod as an answer.

 _"Interesting. And you're just a traveling Siren, paid to assist in the siege of Italica?"_

Again, Myuute nodded.

 _"Good, now on to business, you have two choices: You can either serve as one of the first members of the Foreign Legion, or you serve prison time until the end of the war."_ Agent Smith offered. "So what's your decision?"

 _"This "Foreign Legion", is this some sort of army made up of slaves?"_ Myuute asked, slave warriors aren't that rare, they're just considered expendable tools to preserve the numbers of their master's warriors.

 _"No."_ The man said simply which surprises her. _"Slavery is abolished in our country for over two centuries now; we see it as an unethical and barbaric practice. Considering the circumstances we decided to be much lenient with you and offer you an alternative penance. Do not worry, once you served your time you're free to do whatever you want."_

 _"No slavery? Then what's going to happen to the enemy that you captured?"_

 _"Prisoners of war."_ He answered. _"And they'll remain so until the war is over, it is that simple."_ He didn't said the full details but not all prisoners will be set free, particularly Saderans from the Fifth Legion, all of those criminals are going to spend the rest of their lives in prison for their heinous acts during the Battle of Los Angeles.

The Siren stares at him with amazement, this is completely foreign to her, it is unheard of that a powerful country would not turn their captured prisoners into slaves.

 _"So what it's going to be?"_

Myuute thoughts about but didn't last a minute as she quickly made her decision. _"Yes, I accept your generous offer, Sir."_

 _"Excellent, now-"_ Agent Smith picked up a plastic bag containing all her clothing and hands it to her. _"Get change, and after that I'll escort you to barracks to get started."_

 _"Yes sir."_

* * *

Get in the Alnus fort, meet the ruling commander, talk of the need of her people, and leave, that's Mariet's plan regarding her mission that she's entrusted upon by her leader Avhara. Her group are survivors of the Bunny-Empire War, after the humiliating defeat and the enslavement or genocide of her people Avhara gathered any survivors and been living on the run ever since.

Her group of over a hundred had been living as nomads for years now, surviving through foraging, trading, and assassination and prostitution services. Their journey is full of perils, suffering starvation, bandit attacks, dangerous beasts, and worst of all Saderan Enslavers, they lost dozens already to these pigs and this led Avhara to decide in meeting with the Britannians to gain an asylum for the tribe.

Mariet's nervous right now, besides wielding immense power and having a grudge on the Saderans, the Britannians are almost foreign to her, she don't know if they take slaves or if they're as bad as the Saderans, she and her tribe have come across plenty of untrustworthy people and that make her very wary of these people, but Avhara's instincts tells her that they'll be safe with the Britannians than any other nations- besides Italica.

She don't know if this is a good idea but she removes her hood which reveals her dark brown bunny ears that matches the color of her short hair. It's not long now, she's near the entrance which is heavily guarded by soldiers, men in grey armor and metal carriages that doesn't need a horse, her blue eyes focus on the things that have been fascinated by many people of this continent: Iron Giants.

She stops behind a group of refugees who's leader is talking with one Britannian, she gaze up and examines the Giant, there are four of them guarding the entrance, ensuring that peace is in order, Mariet can't help but be astonished by this beast as it just stood there holding it's weapon, the shape of its head, and with that metallic look it made her think that it's some kind of golem.

 _"Thank you, sir. Thank you very much."_ Mariet looks at the group of refugees who are now entering the small city.

The officer and a few soldiers are now looking at her as she nervously approaches them, once she's close the officer began asking. _"Name?"_

Just go along with this, everything will be fine, Mariet thought as she answers. _"Mariet."_

 _"Race?"_

 _"Warrior Bunny."_ Though she can't see soldiers' reaction because their face is covered but she can tell that they're interested, or simply never saw her kind before.

 _"Purpose for your visit?"_

Mariet have to tell all, no use in hiding it. _"To see if this place safe for my tribe."_

 _"There are more of you?"_

 _"Yes, and my leader Avhara want to speak with you leader."_ She awaits his answer.

The officer looks at her for a moment, wondering the intentions. _"Just wait for a minute; we'll contact him if he's_ not busy." He talks to his communicator to inform the higher-ups, Mariet stares curiosity in who he's talking to. _"Alright, they've been notified, just follow Sergeant Martin and he'll lead you to the palace."_ He pointed to one soldier.

Mariet can't tell the differences since the other soldiers are wearing almost identical clothing and wearing strange masks with no eye-holes. _"Thank you."_

With that she follow the man through the gate, when she's inside saw that there are many typical buildings but some structures with a different design, no doubt these Britannians, there are residential, some businesses, restaurants and a pub, it's effectively a small town.

She notices that half of the inhabitants are demihumans, two-thirds are Warrior Bunnies like her. _"Sir Martin, If you don't mind me asking, just how many people are staying here?"_ She asks walking by his side.

 _"Two thousand, I think."_ He said without looking at her.

 _"You're housing that many and you're not asking them anything in return?"_ Mariet asked.

 _"Prince Schneizel is very generous, he understand the hardship of every people who seek refuge here. If they feel the need to give something back, well, they can simply work at some job that we offer, like those guys who work as carpenters."_ He pointed at some men constructing a building. _"Others can work as gardeners, street cleaners, seamstress, or even join the Foreign Legion."_

 _"Foreign Legion?"_

 _"Yeah, non-citizens serving as soldiers of Britannia."_

 _"So it's an army of Auxiliaries then."_ Mariet frowned a bit, throughout history warriors serving in Auxiliaries are mostly treated as expendable "meat shields", fighting and dying so their master's army will have little casualties.

 _"Something like that, though most of them are serving as town guards here, ensuring that peace and order is maintained. But to individuals who have special expertise will be given a specialist post."_

Mariet wondered what that means and wanted to find out more of it. _"And what does "Specialist" do exactly?"_

 _"It depends on the skill actually."_ He casually said. _"Like we've already employed two medusaes who have mind reading ability, they'll serve either interrogators or stationed at the gate to watch out for spies or fake refugees; or werewolves or the bunny girls, they're quick and with high reflexes, might serve as troopers or assassins."_

 _"I see."_ Mariet considered this fact. Because of the Britannians many survivors of the Empire-Bunny War have come out of hiding to seek their vengeance, news of groups and individuals such as Greta's tribe, Lucette's mercenaries, and Agnes the assassin are attacking strongholds and caravans, the Saderans can't mount a proper retaliation as their focusing most of their forces at the Britannians.

 _"Well, here we are."_ They stopped at a two story building, Mariet notices that the doors are made of glass and instead of swinging like door would the glass doors just slide to the sides, needless to say she was fascinated by this as a young man comes through.

"Is this Mariet from a traveling nomad?" He asks.

"Yes, Lord Maldini."

"Good, you may return to your post." Martin salutes as he walks way. _"Please, follow me; Prince Schneizel wants to speak with you."_

 _"Of course."_ The Warrior Bunny came inside the building, nervous and on guard.

* * *

Marianne smiles while reading through many reports and memos, things are going well, they're able to successfully house over two thousand refugee, people from Coda were very thankful for letting them harvest Dragon Scales, more vassal states are declaring their neutrality in the conflict while a few are secretly declaring their support for the Britannians, demihumans are making a daring move by attacking Saderan encampments, caravan, bases and fortresses.

Thanks to Tuka they have establish communications with the High Elves who now openly support them and are moving to make an alliance, dozens of messengers have arrived from different nations, tribes and factions who either wanted friendship, supply aids or simply join the fight against the Saderans. There is also the report of a tribe of Warrior Bunnies who seek shelter; Schneizel will be the one who handle the talk with the leader.

There is also a document focusing on the formation of the Britannian Foreign Legion, so far the number reach about two hundred with over half of them are demihuman. Of course they're not immediately going to arm them with modern weaponry, that's a very risky move, all of them will be armed only with medieval weapons except to those who served for a year, show great loyalty and wanted to become Britannian citizens.

She also read some files of their next move against their opponent; tomorrow they will launch four simultaneous assaults on the Saderan forces, an attack on a heavily fortified hill, a large encampment, an occupied town, and a massive airstrike on the Saderan fleet. This will be broadcast to show that the Saderans are weak and Britannians are strong and thus more will support their cause.

On a side note an Indian scientist named Rakshata Chawla wanted to test her new experimental Knightmare model on the battlefield against the Saderan, to which Marianne agrees as she wanted to see its performance.

Then comes to the matter concerning the princess of Sadera Pina Co Lada, Marianne suppressed a laugh upon learning her name, was the Saderan emperor drunk when he gave her that name? Thanks to her son securing the release of the captured Britannian citizens will be much easier, they must not let her out of their sight so security must be tough.

They'll be generous with the princess by granting her and her Knights a comfortable stay, jail cells with decorations and a soft bed and a fine meal while the Pina will be staying in one of the guest rooms which will be heavily guarded. One step out of line and the consequences for Pina will be quite severe.

* * *

The Princess of Sadera pace back and forth in her room, it's been ten days since she and her knights are taken prisoners, and now she fears the worst. She feels dread for Bozes and the other Rose Knights, imagining that they're all naked in prison cells and their maidenhood forcibly taken, raped every day and night. During her stay she bangs on the door demanding to know the conditions of her knights but the guards and servants just ignore her which didn't ease her worries.

She went to the bathroom to wash her face, some cold water to calm her nerves. She turns the knobs and water comes out the "faucet", even though her head is filled with worries and unnerved speculation of her fate she got to admit that the small things like faucet, shower and light bulbs are amazing.

After washing she went and lay down on the bed to ease her worries, but then a horrid thought came to her mind, she always think that she's here in this safe and comfortable room because of her status as a Princess but what worries her more is the possibility that the bed she's laying on will be used when Lelouch started forcing himself at her.

Lelouch doesn't seem the type like her elder half-brother Zorzal but for all she know the prince could be one and secretly hiding it, waiting for the right moment to enter this room and defile her, and that scared her greatly.

But what can she do to stop it? This room is almost devoid of any items that could possibly use as weapon, and she can be certain that she's being watched carefully even though she didn't see any cracks or holes on the walls. The only thing she can do is learn their language thanks to translation book, so far she learns many English words and grammars, and this is a must if she is to negotiate with the Britannians.

Then suddenly there is a knock on the door and Pina readies herself for whoever behind that door, to her pleasant surprise as a familiar voice is heard. _"Your Highness, this is Bozes, Prince Lelouch ordered our presence."_

The door opened which Pina saw that Bozes is accompanied by Panache, Hamilton, Grey, armed Britannians and a dark skinned woman with silvery hair who Pina assumes to be in charge of the escort. Pina examines her friend who appears to be fine. _"Bozes, what about the others, are they fine?"_

 _"Don't worry, Princess, they haven't done anything to us, except give us a translation book to read."_ Like her Bozes is learning the English language to better understand the Britannians.

 _"What a relief, anything else?"_

Bozes shake her head and answered _"That's just it, we've been locked inside our cells doing nothing but eat, sleep and read that translation book, I feel I'm going made because we're being isolated from one another."_

 _"I feel the same way."_ Pina said, not holding a conversation with another person does make you crazy.

The dark skin woman then interjected. _"My name is Viletta Nu, a Royal Guard and I will be your escort. Are you ready?"_

 _"I have nothing to do for today anyway, so yes, lead the way."_ Pina's mind then begin to bring up many possible outcomes to this meeting, mostly thinking of a demand for her nation's surrender.

As they walk through the halls Pina think of a way to counter the demands for a surrender, and the best way to do it either an armistice or a peace treaty, making sure that it last long enough until they discovered a way to defeat them. For now she must learn as much as she can about the Britannians and their strength.

She was expecting to speak with the Britannian royalties, but instead she went outside the building and made their way towards an odd looking carriage being escorted by two purple Iron Giants with giant lances. _"I thought we're meeting a member of the Britannian royal family."_

 _"You are, Prince Lelouch is inside this limousine, he's taking you for short tour around Alnus."_ Viletta explained.

 _"Oh, I see. Very well."_ Knowing this fact Pina will have a chance to take a look what it is like inside Alnus with the Britannians.

The Saderan Princess and three of her Knights cautiously entered this "limousine", there she saw the Black Prince sitting at the front seat facing the back of this strange carriage. _"Princess Pina, good to have here, please sit down."_

And with that Pina sat on the back seat between Bozes and Hamilton, Grey sat on the left seat. Lelouch isn't alone on the right seat is simple Britannian soldier in dark armor, no doubt he's only there to insure that they're well behave, and on the left side next to Grey is a man with orange eyes and blue hair looking quite relax.

After Viletta entered and sat next to Lelouch then limousine then moved, the four Saderans tense up and hold on to something, this seem to amuse the Prince of Britannia. _"Would you like some wine?"_ Lelouch offered, he's holding a glass cup with blood red wine.

Pina's is a bit nervous right now so a little wine wouldn't hurt. _"Just a little."_ The orange eyed man poured some in a glass and handed it out Grey took it from him and gave it her.

 _"Do you want some as well?"_ Lelouch asks Pina's subordinates to which they replied with a no.

Just taking one small sip and Pina tasted the best beverage she ever have, the flavor and the texture, this tasted much better than all the wine served in royal feasts and parties, it made her forget the seriousness of her situation for a moment and keep taking sip by sip to make it last.

The royal convoy passed dozens of buildings of design both familiar and foreign to Pina and her Knights, they saw that the refugees are going on about their daily routine fine and lively like they're residents here.

Then they entered a military base which is located on the northeast of the base, the Saderans leaned and look out the windows, men and women in gray armor or blue uniforms, buildings that they assumed to be barracks, armory, mess hall and warehouse.

They pass by a training area but instead of fighting with wooden swords or training bows they have odd devices in their hands destroying practice dummies in front of them. _"Are all Britannian soldiers wizards?"_

Lelouch just laugh softly as he explains. _"No, as a matter of fact there is no magic at all, as you can see they're using weapons."_

 _"What kind weapon are they using?"_ Bozes asked, wanted to know more about this, thinking that they can duplicate it for their own use.

Lelouch smirks as he anticipated what they're thinking, trying to get a hold of advanced weaponry in hopes of mass production in order to gain an advantage over their forces, well too bad for the Saderans the technological level of their country is very far behind to actually do such a thing.

But he decides to humor them by unholstering his gun and took out a bullet from his pocket. _"This is called a "gun", just pull the trigger and it create an electromagnetic force to send this-"_ He presents the bullet. _"Flying out the barrel with incredible speed, traveling long distance and inflicting damage on the target."_

Before any question is asked he added a few more info. _"Though this pistol is merely used as a secondary weapon or self-defense, the weapon that Sergeant Lawrence is carrying-"_ He points at the lone soldier in the limousine making the Saderan stares at his rifle. _"is called an assault rifle, it can fire multiple rounds in seconds, perfect for all range, effective against large numbers."_

 _"All of your soldiers are armed with these?"_ Hamilton asks.

 _"Why yes, it's a standard issue weapon for all Britannian infantry."_ Lelouch is enjoying the reaction from the Saderan princess who is disturbed by the facts.

Pina looks at the weapon with awe and fear, recounting the details of the battles that she witness involving Britannian infantry, remembering how they kill the opposition with chilling ease, with such weapons a small group of soldiers can annihilate an army of hundred.

The convoy exited the base and headed for another one, and then suddenly a loud boom is heard and felt the limo shake a bit. _"What was that?"_ Grey looking quite alarmed, his hand going for his sword but realise that it's not there cursing himself for forgetting that they're unarmed.

The girls look out the window on their right and saw four metallic beasts roaming the land, destroying wooden structures by firing something through its long snout. _"What the hell is that?"_ Bozes gaped at the strange beings.

 _"They have Iron Giants and Metallic Dragons, now they have Iron Elephants?"_ Hamilton guessed.

Though they heard Black Prince laugh the four turns to Lelouch. _"Iron Elephants? Those are called tanks. Heavy armored vehicle capable of firing high-explosive rounds or armor-piercing shells, perfect for destroying buildings, taking down big target, or wiping out a group of enemies. And for the Metallic Dragons, they are call gunships, deployed for close air support or assault run."_

After the brief explanation the Saderans stares back at these "tanks" as they fire their projectiles at wooden houses and large group of training dummies. Then they moved to an area were Iron Giants are sparring with one another with lances.

 _"If you call Iron Elephants "tanks" and Metal Dragons "Gunships", then what do you call Iron Giants?"_ Pina asks the prince.

For a moment of pause Lelouch answered. _"Autonomous Armored Knight, though we commonly refer them as Knightmare Frames, the fastest and deadliest unit in the force, capable of fighting effectively in different terrains, to mountains and forest to city streets and alleys."_

 _"Knightmare Frames."_ Pina looks at these giants for a minute and back at Lelouch. _"These things must be hard come by, right?"_

 _"Hard to come by?"_ The Black Prince let out a dark laugh. _"Princess, we currently have a hundred thousand in active duty, more of them are being produced in factories, and by the next year a new model will be in service."_

The Princess felt weak and halfway to fainting, Bozes, Hamilton and Grey shock by the stated numbers, a hundred thousand Knightmares? They have hope that the number of these Giants would be a hundred, but now they know that the Britannian have a Legion worth of Knightmares.

 _"Hold on, what do you mean by "new model"?"_ Hamilton asks since she doesn't understand the term.

Lelouch just points at the sparring Knightmares. _"Did you see the difference? The design and color? The blue Knightmares are called Sutherlands while the purple ones are Gloucesters, do you know the difference between the two?"_

At this question, the Saderan party didn't answer for they don't know difference between the two besides the color.

 _"The Sutherland is the older model and Gloucester were the recent ones, a new model tends to be stronger, faster and more combat effective."_ He saw the Saderans now understand the meaning of the "new model". _"We differentiate them by model and generations, the Sutherland and Gloucester are the Fifth Generation, while the Knightmares like the one that I use Gawain is the Sixth Generation, we already have a handful of Seventh Generation like the Vincent, Vercingetorix and the Lancelot."_ Lelouch pointed to something outside

Pina and her friends looks at one white Knightmare which they assumed to be the Lancelot sparring with three Sutherlands, awed that one Knightmare fighting with ease despite outnumbered. After Lelouch explaining these things the Saderans are starting to sweat.

 _"After much research and development, we'll produce Seventh Generation Knightmares base on the designs and technologies from the Sixth. I predict that by the next year we'll be mass producing the new models by the thousands."_

Pina is almost hyperventilating, she now understanding the concept of models and generations, recalling the memory of the black Iron Giant, or "Gawain" as Lelouch called it killing the notorious Flame Dragon and annihilating hundreds of bandits during the Siege of Italica, and to learn that the Britannians are going to make thousands of new Knightmares similar to the Gawain. This does not bode well for her nation; a hundred men can't destroy a single Knightmare and now their facing thousands of them along with new and dangerous ones.

Now her mind is playing a grim scene of her nation's capital, structures on fire, throngs of screaming people, sky is swarming with flying ships, Saderan cavalry charging at the enemy's line only to be massacred by Britannian guns, a phalanx is marching and got blown to pieces by tanks, and thousands of flying Knightmares firing energy beam of black and red destroying all in their path. It is nightmarish thought with a high chance to become a reality.

The limo came to a halt, Pina snap from her thoughts as she looks out the window again, they're in a different area with soldiers, tanks, gunships and Knightmares all lined up. A royal guard opened the door and Pina carefully steps out along with her companions. _"Where are we?"_

 _"One of the four perimeter military bases. It's your lucky day; you're going to witness how the Britannian Military operates."_

 _"You're allowing us to watch how you lead?"_ Pina asks, though it's not that uncommon for a representative to watch other leaders commanding their army.

 _"Schneizel stated that this for educational purposes, to make you understand us better."_ Lelouch started walking toward huge structure, Pina and Grey notices that it has wheels.

Without a word they followed the prince seeing many Britannians salute as he walks by, then a young woman approaches Lelouch whom Pina recognize as the same one who knocks down Panache. "Pardon me, your Highness, but what are these primitive savages doing here, I thought they're staying in their cells and be interrogated by intelligence agency." She said while glaring and the Saderans, looking as if she's about to strike.

"Calm down, Kallen, they are here as representative of their nation, they're not going to do anything stupid, and besides they know the penalty if they did." Lelouch reasoned with her though she doesn't like it and gave the Saderans a hateful glare then headed back to her Lancelot.

 _"What's her problem?"_ Bozes asks as she and the others come close to Lelouch and his guards.

Lelouch didn't answer for a minute as he head towards the G1 Mobile Base, and then told them of Kallen's family. _"Her family were victims during the Battle of Los Angeles, your countrymen from the Fifth Legion storms their home and brutally kills everyone, they raped and stabbed her mother, beheaded her father, and her brother was impaled by a spear, she was very fortunate that she wasn't present in her manor at the time."_

Pina, Bozes and Hamilton were horrified by this as they look at the leaving young Stadtfeld with sympathy, Grey knew that this kind of things happen quite often when they conquer a city and fully understand the girl's thirst for revenge, he doesn't condone such dishonorable acts himself and he would chastise his comrades if they defile a woman, sadly he can't enforce everyone in the army to maintain a clean honor.

 **Chapter End**

 **AN: Chapter 9 is out, hope it's satisfactory. Also, Rakshata Chawla and the Guren-Type-02 are going to make an appearance on the next chapter, and I already decided the Knightmare's pilot, so here's a guessing game you all: who's going to pilot the Guren?**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Sorry for the delay, my laptop got broke and I have to wait for my father to return and buy a new one. UPDATE: Made some small changes and added some info right after the End Chapter.**

 **Chapter 10: Like a Game of Chest**

Lelei had been performing multitude of spells in front of a "scientist" named Lloyd Asplund and his assistant Cecile Croomy, she casts fire ball, levitation, and explosion with near perfection, Lloyd is totally amazed by her demonstration as he writes information in his "computer". During her time with the man she learn many things from him and the books he shared, chemistry and physics, she tried experimenting with this by combing the concepts of magic and science and surprisingly some of her spells become much stronger, her Fireballs burns hotter, her Ice Shards is colder, and the strength of her Explosion is tripled, it is truly astonishing that Lloyd just come up with an idea called "Tech Mage" though he told no more than that.

He was studying some samples from the Flame Dragon, and was astonished that the hide is ceramic, naturally produced by the dragon's body, this would prove useful with and can give interesting results.

While working on this his assistant tells him of the current news outside the lab. "Did you read that right? Cecile?" Lloyd said to his assistant.

"Yes, a Knightmare developer from India, Rakshata Chawla request to test her new model have been granted, there is also a request to borrow Kallen Stadfeld to test the Guren-Type-02." Cecile reported.

Unbeknownst to Lelei her new friend have a rival, and the two are trying to best one another in the creating the superior Knightmare Frame. "Kallen is currently our test-pilot and she's busy at the moment, she doesn't want to be pulled out from all the killings." Lloyd said, not wanting his best pilot to transfer.

"It doesn't matter now as she got someone to test it."

"Really, who?" His assistant hands him the holographic Ipad and is surprised in learning the Identity of the Guren's Pilot. "WHAT! How on earth did she manage to convince her?"

 **Fortified Hill far North from Alnus**

Cornelia's forces are surrounding the fortified hill, securing the perimeter and preparing for an assault. Her Knights, advisers and military officials are watching the holographic map of the hill with shows multiple red dots which indicate catapults or ballistas.

"Enemy heavy weaponry has begun firing on our line." Said an officer.

"All advancing tanks return fire; infantry take cover behind armor or stay out of range." Andreas Darlton said.

They watch as the map shows their armored division firing high-explosive shell making a quick work with the heavy weapons, a company of Sutherlands and Gloucesters are ready to deploy but only when Princess Cornelia gives the command.

Soon the ring of officials was joined by their commander who is wearing a different set of clothes. Guilford blushes as he looks at Cornelia "My Princess, It's good that you're here, but... What's with the- suit?"

Cornelia li Britannia is not wearing her usual clothing of wine red attire with a white cape and heeled boots, instead she wears a tight red suit that both reveals and conceals her curves, and Guilford is making sure that he looks directly at her face and not at her chest.

"Don't ask me, it's Rakshata's idea." Cornelia gestured to their guest from India, Rakshata Chawla. She then asks the Knightmare developer. "Tell me, is this really necessary?"

"Why yes, it'll improve your life expectancy." She said with a jovial smile.

There was a moment of pause then Andreas spoke to Indian scientist. "Are you sure that it have to be the Princess, why not let others pilot it?"

"It should be Ms. Kallen Stadfeld, but she's currently busy at the moment." The Rackshata replied. "In order to see the best results of my Guren the pilot must be skillful and prodigious of being a Knightmare pilot."

"Well if that is the case, let's not wait any longer. These savages will have taste of the Guren's arsenal." Cornelia said as she made her way out.

* * *

The commander of the forces on the hill, Valentin command his legion of ten thousand men is looking down on the enemy, the Britannians are making a slow advance with those "Iron Elephants", crew of ballistas and catapults are doing anything they can to halt and inflict damage on the enemy, but these Iron Elephants aren't easy to take down as arrows and stones just bounce off the metallic beasts.

Then he notice that notorious Iron Giants are holding back behind the lines of the creeping beasts. _"What are those things waiting for?"_ He said to himself, wondering why the giants are just standing there.

One of the officers went to report to him of the situation. _"Sir, the metal beasts are getting closer and our weapon didn't do any damage, let alone slow them down."_

 _"Then prepare for close combat, have the ogres prepare their clubs and hammers, we must not let them take this hill!"_ Suddenly he spotted something approaching there lines with incredible speed, he noticed that this one is different, besides the color this Iron Giant have a large claw-like hand.

 _"Iron Giant!"_ One of the centurions yelled.

 _"Why is this the only one attacking?"_ Asked a soldier.

 _"Ballistas! Concentrate your attack on that giant, ogres go down and stop that thing in its tracks!"_ Valentin ordered to his troops.

While the catapults are flinging stones at the tanks, many of the ballistas fired their projectiles at the speeding Knightmare and about five ogres charging down to fight it, one is already raised its warhammer ready to smash.

But the crimson Giant just backhand the warhammer away with its iron claw and grabs the ogre's head, something happened that will carved into the witnesses memory, the Iron Giant claw suddenly glow dark red, the ogre's muffled roar of pain is evident as its head began to cook and contort with boils and burns which is spreading down the body, and then the head exploded sending blood and chunks of brain and skull flying around, drenching the nearest men in it.

 _"W-What in the Gods name did it do?"_ Cried a man next to Valentin as he tried to understand what just happen to that ogre.

 _"I'm not fighting that thing!"_ Yelled one warrior as he tries to make a run for it followed by a dozen more.

"Cowards" Valentin thought as he shouted orders to his men to keep them in line. _"Hold your ground, it's just one giant, have all ogre to attack and overwhelm it with numbers!"_

The retreating men returned to their lines albeit reluctantly as the ogres try to bring down the enemy. Though Valentin's order is much easier to hear then follow as the big dumb beasts were unable to land a blow on their enemy, despite it sizes the Iron Giant is surprisingly fast and agile, avoiding attacks like it is a child's play.

After dodging the Giant move on the offensive grabbing the ogre's throat and uses that horrid magic again, making the head and upper portion of the body explode. The process is repeated several times until it reaches its tenth kills were Valentin noticed that the other Giants that were stationed behind the enemy line have begun to move, charging uphill with immense speed.

He may not like to admit it but he is having doubts that they could hold this hill, and it's proven right, the Britannians are slaughtering his men left and right, Iron Elephants casting explosive magics, grey men killing legionaries with ease, and Iron Giants wreaking havoc on their path. Despite having the higher ground they're still losing, very badly.

 _"General! They're breaking through, we can't hold the line!"_ A Centurion reported urgently.

 _"Then we don't have any choice but to flee."_ Valentin said, any further fighting will result in more death, they must get out of here, and rethink their strategy. _"Retreat! Everyone save yourselves, flee back to the Capital!"_

Upon hearing the order Saderan wasted no time in running as fast as they could, away from the metallic monstrosities, away from the Britannians, away from the butcher's den.

* * *

Delilah examines her sword again, it's been five days since she joined the auxiliary group called the Britannian Foreign Legion, the purpose of joining this army is mostly revenge, for what these bastards did to her people, and there is one more thing she can do: kill Tyuule for her betrayal.

Here she is wearing the Britannian infantry uniform, they're only armed with swords, spears, bow and arrows instead of those "guns", but she understand since it sounded like a risky move. Looking up to to see the encampment in front of her she can't wait to cut down every Saderan she faced.

She was a little disappointed, expecting the Britannians would send her group of hundred to attack first like most commanders do to their demihuman auxiliaries, instead they must wait until the so called "airstrike" and they're tasked with fighting alongside with a battalion of grey men, metal beasts and Iron Giants.

Speaking of which, she turns to looks at one that stand out the most, the Golden Centaur wielding a large axe, she talk with one of the Britannians and they stated that it's being "piloted" by Michele Manfredi the Knight of Two.

Musing breaks when she heard a distinct sound of sonic boom, she gazes upward in time to see those Iron Birds soaring down to deliver their bombs, these weapons destroyed many of the tents, killing many warriors, and caused panic and confusion.

After the devastating airstrike the commander of the army gave the signal of attack, their forces charged at the Saderans with the Iron Giants going ahead, with her natural speed and agility she were able to match the speed of the Golden Centaur, both are first to kill the enemy.

 **The port city of Proptor**

General Constan is witnessing the arrival of hundreds of ships from the colonies, all carrying troops and supplies for the on going war with Britannia. After what happened to the Fifth and Fourth Legion he knew the enemy is going to strike again, the problem is when and where?

He soon got his answer when he heard roaring sound up to the sky, he saw them, metal birds flying above and nearing the fleet, sending what appears to be arrows at the ships, these thick arrows collided and with the ships and explodes sending pieces of wood and some limbs flying to the air.

 _"BRITANNIANS!"_ Yelled a man outside of his office.

The door to his room burst open and an officer. _"General! We are under attack!"_

 _"I can see that! Send out the dragon riders to quell the assault!"_ Constan ordered as the officer rushes out the room. He prays to the gods that the dragon riders make haste in their preparations, because the Britannians have already destroyed dozens of their ships in just a minute.

Soon enough the dragon riders were up in the air and ready for combat, but it's already too late; the metal birds have finished their assault leaving two thirds of their fleet destroyed, so much death and destruction in just a short time.

Later on the people of Proptor were cleaning up the wreckage and giving all the dead warriors and sailors a proper burial. Constan sent a messenger to the Capital to report of this attack, it was this moment that he knew the chance of defeating their new enemy is slim.

 **Lelouch's G1 Mobile Base**

Pina and her party are observing the Britannian military officials doing their work, relaying information, reading reports, and ordering troops on the ground, despite understanding English Pina is having a difficult time understanding many of their terms.

"It's seems this army is much larger than we anticipated. Instead of the estimated number of six thousand to ten thousand, they're numbering to twenty five thousand, spreading throughout a one mile radius." Jeremiah reported to his Prince.

Kallen Stadfeld just scoff through the screen, she's in the Lancelot ready to deploy. "What difference does it make? Their numbers means nothing us, it may have help them in the past but not this time. With our superior firepower every battle with them will be a massacre." She said with a dark tone, her vengeful eyes evident.

"You're right, but still we should not rush in blindly, just because their vastly inferior to us in terms of technologies we shouldn't underestimate them." Lelouch reasoned as he turns to gaze at the distant town. "Are all of our units in place?"

"Yes, your Highness. Brigade two and three on the west, Brigade four and five on the south, and Brigade six on the south-east, artillery and air support are-." Jeremiah was interrupted when an officer reported something urgent to him. "My Prince, it appears that one of Diethard's men has been captured."

Lelouch turns to him suddenly. "What? Don't tell he send one man alone to make documentary about the landscape."

"That appears to be the case, your Highness."

The Black sigh in annoyance, Diethard will do just about anything if it means to record extraordinary things on camera, almost lacking common sense. "Who's the soldier? And where is he?"

"Private Alex Parker. His communication is still online and has told us that he's being held in a small house on Area twenty-two."

"Guess will have to add one rescue mission along the way, order all unit to commence the attack."

"Yes, your Highness!" They replied, relaying the Prince's orders throughout the channel.

* * *

He's not paid enough for this shit, if he get out of this mess he'll have to send a request of transfer to the higher ups, a good footage is apparently much important to Diethard than the life of the cameraman. He had taken a few language classes so he can better understand the inhabitants of this world as he listens to his three captor's intentions.

 _"I'm telling you, keeping this one alive will be a lot of trouble than it seems."_

 _"You worry too much, can't you see the great reward if we return to the Capital with him in chains, we'll become legends for capturing one of the grey men who have the power to kill a hundred men."_

While the two are arguing the third one is examining his gas mask. _"I don't understand this thing, how can they see in this? Do they use magic?"_

Then and explode is heard from outside. _"What was that?"_ The first man asks with alarm.

Knowing what's going to happen next he braces himself as an explosion blasts the wall apart; two of the men were severely injured while the one who is studying his masks slowly getting up in a daze, the Saderan unsheathes his sword but was gunned down by two Britannians who've entered the room.

"Alex? Charlie, kill these bastards." He said as he cut the ropes that binds the captured soldier. "Are you alright?"

"Just fine, glad that you came in time Jason, for second there I thought I'm a goner." Alex feels his wrist since it was tied too tightly, hearing Charlie's gun goes off as he kills the two injured Saderans.

"That's good to hear, can you shoot?" Jason asks while he helps Alex stand up.

"Yeah."

"Good, cause the assault is already started and your boss might not want to miss this." He said as he hands Alex an assault rifle.

 _(Play Call of Duty World at War soundtrack, Seelow Heights)_

The three soldiers exited the building in time to join their comrades being led by Nonette Enneagram commencing the attack, Knightmares using oversize weapons, tanks firing shells, some infantry throw incendiary grenades into the wheat field were they know some Saderans are hiding. Rory is even present here who decapitates a Saderan with her large halberd.

"Charge! There will be no escape! Shoot!" Nonette commanded in her prototype Vincent.

"Are we to shoot them in the back, my Lady?" Itami asks while gunning down the fleeing Saderans.

"The back, the front, the head! Wherever you like! Just as long as they are dead!" The Knight of Nine replied, these animals unjustly spill innocent blood in her country, now they will feel their wrath.

Above the Britannain ground forces are hundreds of aircraft and Floating Battleships, gunships providing air cover and support, transports dropping off supplies and reinforcements, Knightmares rappelling down from Knightmare VTOL. The swarming presence of their airforce sends an ominous feeling to the Saderans below.

"Incendiary out!" Nichols shouted as he flings the grenade into the wheat field, seconds later a handful of Saderans came out suffering massive burns around their body, crying out loudly until they were gunned down.

The Lancelot along with four black Gloucesters arrived; Kallen led the charge using the Knightmare's Maser Vibration Sword. "Drive them back into their shit of a capital! Let their burning country be the last thing they see!" She said with vengeance as she slaughters every legionnaire in her path.

Itami who is tasked in protecting Rory and the other special guest is keeping an eye on the Apostle who is having the time of her life, he find one strange detail about her, one that she is being arouse at killing people. "Hey, don't stray too far."

Though Rory didn't listen, she's in ecstasy to stop now as she cleaves every enemy she can see, feeling their spirit coming through her.

They fight- or rather a slaughter is raging on as the Britannians is carving their way with weak resistance, gaining ground within seconds, bodies piling up. Alex is firing a shot or two as he is too busy in recording the battle. He is focusing the camera on the action, Saderans being blown apart or running away in terror.

While a few surrendered there are some Saderans who are unlucky enough to face some Britannians who is not in the mood for taking prisoners, Alex pointed his camera at three infantry ganging up on a lone Saderan.

 _"Do not kill me, please!"_ Beg the legionnaire as he drops to his knees.

The reply these soldiers gave him is a slap to the face. "He wants mercy!"

The second soldier hit the warrior with the butt of his gun. "You bastards don't deserve any mercy! What mercy did you show to our people?" He aims at the man's head intending to finish him off.

"Wait, are we supposed to take him into custody? He might have intel that could help us." reasoned the third one.

"Help us? He can die for us!" He fired his gun without hesitation.

"This is not right you know." The third one said as they moved on.

Alex moved on as well as they delve deep into the forest, gunships and fighter jets are flying overhead delivering explosive on the enemy's defences, then three ogres are swinging their warhhamers and club wildly and lumbering forward.

"Stay clear! Let the Knightmares deal with them!" Itami ordered as they fall back a few steps. The lieutenant saw the Apostle is charging ahead. "Rory! What are you think you're doing?"

But she just ignored him as she engaged one of the ogres in combat, messing around with it by playfully dodging all the clumsy swings until she delivers a fatal slash to the giant's chest, after dealing with it she turns to the second but the Knight of Nine jumps in and runs the massive sword through the ogre's head. "You fight well, little girl."

"Being an immortal gives plenty of time in becoming the greatest fighter." She replied, decapitating a Saderan who attempts to strike her from behind.

"Ain't that a fact." Nonette turns her Knightmare to face the third ogre but three black Gloucesters rushed in and impaled it with their lances. Annoyed that they stole her prey but putting that aside since there is plenty more where that came from. "Can you keep up with me?"

At this Rory smiled. "I'd love a challenge." And with that the two raced forward with the intention to outdo each other in fighting and killing as many enemy.

Guzzo went up to Itami with concerns in his face. "Should we follow them? It's our mission to protect her after all."

"She's with Lady Enneagram, and with the fact that she's immortal, she'll be fine." The lieutenant said as they joined their comrades. It didn't take long they're already at the edge of the forest and the town is in their sights, in front of them is a huge camp.

"Keep your heads down! Incoming airstrike, target is this encampment." Mike Dixon shouted as two fighter jets passed by and dropped their payload, a huge part of the camp erupted in explosion.

After the explosion had pass the camp is in ruins littered with the dead and horribly injured. "There are survivors." Dixon reported.

Now Kallen who witnessed this replied to him. "These animals raped and marauded their way through Los Angeles with mercy, they deserve none in return!"

And with that they kill any Saderans who are injured in the bombings; they're not going to waste the medics' time, equipment and supplies on these savages.

"Miss Stadfeld, you seem to relish in this battle." Itami asks her to which she gives an answer in a deadly tone of revenge.

"My family died in the hands of these bastards, my brother and father was forced to watch as they rape my mother several times! They deserve everything they get... and more."

* * *

"Suppression of area eleven and nineteen to twenty-five is complete, the seven brigades are are closing in a pincer movement." Reported an officer.

"It seems that we caught them by surprise, our forces are cutting through, and we might take the town in less than half an hour." Jeremiah said, pleased that this will be quick, like all the battles involving with these primitive savages.

"Perfect, don't lose the momentum, secure the captured area and bring in any prisoners." Lelouch said.

The Saderans who are watching this were amazed by this, they send out orders in and the subordinates received them immediately, and with these screens that shows the point of view of the Britannian soldiers and flying drones, and a map that shows the movement of the both their friendly and enemy forces, they can effectively maneuver units to outflank or hit the enemy where it really hurts.

It's fascinating but they are distraught in seeing their countrymen being slaughtered like cattle. When the Britannians have reach and entered the town Lelouch gave out a much tactical orders as he watches both the map and the bird's eye view screen of the town.

"P20, halt your advance, a group of orcs are preparing to ambush you from the alleys, N17 and BN07, go to where P20 is and surround the enemy in front of them."

"P09, follow the enemy through the alleyway and then stop in three seconds, BN03, shoot the enemy through the wall on your right."

"R12, don't enter that building on your left, destroy it with tanks and explosives instead."

"B10, a group of archers on the roof of building on two o' clock, strafe them."

"Rory, giant ogre is behind the wall on your left, it's all yours."

"Q01, a phalanx is right around the corner, take it out."

Pina was amazed by how Lelouch is leading his men, though she knew that it's not necessary for him to give orders to individual units but it shows the prodigious tactical mind that he possess as those soldiers are executing them, it make them even more efficient and lethal.

 _"It's amazing, with their superior weapons and higher mobility combined with the prince's tactical mind they're dominating field."_ Grey comments as he watches fleeing Saderans being blown apart by a tank, another group of Saderans are making their way through an alley until a Knightmare break through a wall in front of them and got slaughtered by it's gun, then he witness a Britannian squad cornering a group of Saderans and mercilessly gunning them down . _"It's almost like it's a game to him."_

 _"We're truly are insignificant to them, aren't we."_ Hamilton said with grief, seeing many of her countrymen died like animals, there is one screen that shows a Saderan who lost his legs begging for aid until a Britannian pointed his gun at his head, she looks away as the soldier pulls the trigger, she then covers her eyes with her hands as she can't stand to watch the sheer brutality that her fellow Saderans are receiving.

Bozes find it harder to watch those footages; this is not a battle she's seeing but a butcher's den, she saw one Saderan being pulled out from a window and then got beaten, another one was tied to a pole and was executed, she also saw five entering and barricading themselves in until one Britannian threw a satchel charge the explosion killed the Saderans inside and cause the building to collapse. _"How can we put up a fight against them?"_

"BP14 and P29, don't take those Saderans as prisoners, they're hiding weapons, kill them."

"N03, circle around the barricade in front of you and use a Chaos Mine."

"B16, use slash harken to take out the dragon that is right above you."

Jeremiah proudly proclaim the results after minutes of giving command to many units on the field. "The enemy's morale is shattered and they're making a full retreat."

Lelouch smiled devilishly at the progress and gives one more order. "Good, have all front units to move to the next phase of the assault."

"Are we to give chase?"

"No, let the cowards run."

* * *

"We have the initiative! The enemy is breaking apart, push forward!" Itami shouted, gunning down two Saderans who made a foolish attempt to strike him down. On his left is Rory slicing her halberd through a legionnaire like a hot knife through butter, she then avoids an attack from a Saderan and send a downward slash cutting the man in half. On his right are his subordinates Nichols and Huxley dragging four Saderans.

"Move assholes!" Nichols yelled as he pushed them into a wall.

 _"Please!"_ Beg one of them until Nichols and Huxley unloads ten to twenty bullets into them, Huxley walk towards one surviving man, pistol in hand.

 _"Have mercy."_ The Saderan whimpers but was shot on the head.

After that scene they move further into their objectives, the enemy is in full retreat. There they are at the north gate with archers and ballistas who're providing cover fire for their retreating men, with artillery, grenade and explosives the last resistance were obliterated. And now the town is theirs, began securing and hauling the prisoners of war.

Kallen opens up the cockpit to face her countrymen and gave a vitalizing speech. "From this moment on, every step we take brings us closer to Saderan capital. Closer to victory! Closer to revenge!"

"All hail Britannia!" Shouted one soldier, then another and then another one until most are shouting out to the sky as they were all fired up by Kallen's words. "ALL HAIL BRITANNIA! All HAIL BRITANNIA! ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!"

* * *

"Champagne for everyone let us celebrate for another glorious victory." Lelouch said proudly as the men cheered. Bottles of liquor are served for a job well done.

The people who are not in a festive mood is princess Pina and her knights, they witness how the Britannian army fights and now they witness how the leaders gave orders to their army, their superior weapons are dangerous enough but with Lelouch's commanding skills this army threat just raised to a whole new level.

 _"Your Highness, what are we to do now?"_ Bozes said to her princess. _"Should we negotiate peace with them?"_

 _"Peace? I don't know if that's even possible, these soldiers seem so hell-bent on destroying our Empire."_ Pina was worried of this, and then she came up with an idea, she doesn't know if that ever works but she have to try for the sake of her nation. _"But maybe we can negotiate peace with the Britannian's higher authority."_

 _"Empress Marianne?"_ Bozes guessed but she guesses wrong.

 _"No, I'm talking about their emperor: Charles zi Britannia."_ Pina said which surprises her subordinates. _"Though limited, I read enough about him, I read how he is a kind and just ruler, cares deeply for his subjects, a strong sense of honor, and I even read about how he made peace with their long time enemy: Europia Unite."_

 _"You think he would agree to a peace treaty?"_ Bozes asks with a skeptical glance.

 _"We don't have a lot of options, if we waited any longer than the Britannians will lay siege on our Capital within a week, and by that time it would be too late."_ Pina explained.

 _"This is our only hope for survival then, huh?"_ Grey comments.

Without a second to lose Pina made her way and stood in front of Lelouch who is drinking a glass of wine. _"Prince Lelouch, I have a favor to ask you."_ This gained his attention. _"I wish to speak with your father."_

Lelouch nearly chokes at what he heard, he wipes his lips with a napkin and asks her. "Excuse me?"

Pina took a deep breath and speaks in their language. "I Pina Co Lada, have request an audience with Emperor Charles zi Britannia." Right after she said that the G1 Mobile Base became deathly silent as every Britannian present is staring at her with amazement.

Lelouch stares at her for a moment until a wicked smirk appears on his face and made a dark chuckle, Pina gulped and tense as she prepares to hear his answer. "Very well, but, I must talk to my father about your request first. In the meantime, you and your subordinates will have wait and further enjoy our hospitality."

Pina nodded, she wanted this to be quick but understands that it must be done in their time.

"Viletta, escort our "Guests" to the guest room." With a bow Viletta urges the four to follow her. Once they're out of sight he contacts his mother. He smiled devilishly as he already predicted what's Pina's planning, once the princess of Sadera is in the throneroom with his father, the consorts, the Knights of the Round, and nobles present she'll be chewed and spitted out, and then crumbled from all the pressure. Yes, that will be entertaining thing to see.

 **Chapter End**

 **AN:Simple update, just giving a little info on Lelouch's unit types:**

 **P Unit-** Mostly a squad of infantry or a lone Knightmare, can be a lone tank or a squad with an APC

 **R Unit** **-** Typically consist of armored unit and Knightmares accompanied by a one or two squads of infantry

 **N Unit-** A team of Knightmares ranging from two to five

 **B Unit-** Support unit

 **Q Unit-** Advanced combat unit (Nonette Enneagram and Gino Weinberg)

 **BP, BR, BN, BB and BQ are the same as the above but are member of the Black Knights.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: His Truth and Justice Shine so Bright**

The entire Saderan senate is an uproar, the subjects of the session was the defeat of their three legions and the devastation of the fleet arriving at their shores were videos of the massacre is shown through the Flying Ships, and they were enrage at the news of the capture of Pina and her Knights. Senators and generals who have a daughter or son in the order were shouting out demanding their safe return, Molt himself wanted his beloved daughter to be safe.

Of course they send half a legion to Alnus hill in an attempt to rescue her but it failed miserably, they send cavalry of two hundred but that failed too, they send dragons riders and it failed as well, now they're rethinking their strategy in taking back their princess and her knights. Some were thinking of a peaceful way but some just simply want it violent.

 _"The men we sent is not enough, we must send more!"_

 _"No! It will end in a slaughter like what happen to other Legions defending our territory."_

 _"He's right, the best thing we can do is wait for a ransom."_

 _"That will make us look weak!"_

 _"Enough!"_ Molt said so suddenly that the room went quiet as they all stares at him. _"Nothing is getting done while we are bickering about! My daughter could be violated or sold to slavery or both! If we are not quick enough-"_ He was interrupted when a knight burst from the door.

 _"Your Majesty! Forgive me for my intrusion but I bear message from Princess Pina Co Lada."_ She said were every eyes is on her and ears open to listen.

 _"Who are you?"_ Molt asks almost demandingly.

 _"Nikolasha Le Mon, member of Princess Pina's Rose-Order of Knights."_ She introduced herself which earns interested whispers from the senators.

 _"Then let's not wait any further, what message does my daughter have for me?"_

Nikolaska was panting were everyone realises that she journeyed here non-stop, considering the situation this is definitely urgent. _"Pina wanted you all to know that she and her knights are unharmed,"_ Some of the senators sigh a relief and Molts is glad that Pina is fine, but there is more in her message. _"Also there won't be any further attacks from the Britannians for the time being."_

Hearing this they became curious. _"Why is that?"_ Asks Arcturius Maximus.

 _"It's because Princess Pina had request an audience with the emperor of Britannia."_ They were surprised by the revelation, whispering to each other and asking more questions. _"Their forces will not make any assault until they learn the outcome of the talks between our Princess and their emperor."_

 _"What's her goal? What are the reasons that she wanted to speak with their ruler?"_ Molt asks him.

Nikolasha take a deep breath and then answer. _"Peace, your Majesty, Princess Pina had witness their advanced army up close and witness how the military leader give orders, what she saw is enough for her to request an audience with their highest authority in an attempt to make peace."_

Molt took a moment in what to think of this, if his daughter have successfully negotiate peace then that give them time to learn more of this Britannia, yes, the sole reason they've suffered a string of defeat is because they underestimated them, this is like the Arctic war but the enemy is far advanced, he will take advantage of the peace by gathering their forces and learn of any Britannia's weakness, and when the time is right they strike. _"I see, then I wish luck for her."_

 **Alnus Frontier Palace**

Pina calms her mind as she prepares to face their emperor, she was given the option of who her escorts be, at least four knights to guard her life, and she chosed her closes friends Bozes, Hamilton and Panache, and also their trainer and experienced knight Grey. Her Knights have little freedom but they are allowed to see her so they can discuss the coming meeting.

Their journey to the other side of the Gate is about to begin as the door of her room opens and was greeted by her Britannian escort Viletta Nu, but she is behind a young man who politely asks her. _"Ready to go, princess?"_

 _"Yes, but who are you?"_

 _"Gino Weinberg, Knight of Three."_ He bowed. _"I was added as one of your escorts."_

Upon hearing the title Pina and her friends realizes that this man is member of the Knights of the Round, they read a lot about them, elite knights who have enormous power and influence in politics and military, ranking just above the title of Duke, and all serving directly under the Emperor.

"Well, it's an honor to meet you- but- Isn't this too much? We're not going anything and I don't think me and my Knights will cause any trouble." Pina said to him.

"I know that you're not gonna do anything bad," Gino explained. "I was just assigned to protect you."

"From what? Assassins?" Bozes asks, with such advanced weaponry she doesn't think that such attempts will happen.

"No." He waves it off. "-from an angry mob of my own countrymen."

"I know that we're enemies but do they really hate us that much?" Panache asks him, how could the Britannian commoners hate them so much when they're winning the war and the Saderans having the most death, that is if they did manage to kill a single Britannian soldier.

Gino thought the white head have either forgotten the Fifth Legion killing thousands of innocent civilians or believed that a warrior is worth much more than an average person. "You'll learn why, soon enough. Let's not keep the Prince waiting."

And with that Pina and her friends followed the knight while the rest of her Order went back to their generously comfortable cells, passing along corridors and hallways, and through the door to meet prince Lelouch.

Like before they entered the vehicle with no trouble at all, though they have to calm Panache a bit who tought that the limo is some sort of death trap, explaining that it's their ride to the other world. Once they enter and settled in their seats Lelouch welcomes them like before.

"So, are you ready to see the world on the other side of the Gate?" Lelouch said, very relax in his seat.

"Yes, I'm looking forward in seeing the magnificent nation." She was nervous and steel herself for what she about to see.

"Perfect," Lelouch turns to Jeremiah to give him an order. "Let's get moving, we shouldn't keep the Emperor waiting." After Jeremiah gave Lelouch's order to the rest of the convoy they began to move, this time they're heading to a walled off area with heavy security.

Once they passed through the entrance they met the sight of mystic Gate in sight, this is the first time that Pina have seen it, hearing legends of how it opens to many worlds, bringing their inhabitants to Falmart.

"This is Gate Keepers, the path is clear and you're clear to go."

"Roger that, Royal Entourage are coming through."

The convoy went through the Gate, it went dark for a while and then light came, signifying that Pina and her friends are officially on the other side of the Gate, looking outside they saw that that place is closed like in Alnus, wall so tall they can only see the sky, Knightmares, tanks, soldiers and other battlements are pointing their weapons at the Gate.

"Now, before we go any further we must first some few tests." Lelouch stated and saw their questioned looks. "Don't worry it won't last long, it's quick as walking through a door." He exited the limo and was greeted by doctors.

"Standard scanning procedure?" Lelouch asks.

"Yes, your Highness." The doctor answered. "Right this way."

The people in white lab coat led them to a medical and quarantine room with a transparent scanning chamber, the Britannians who went to Falmart entered and exits, when it the Saderans turn they hesitated. Noticing this one of the doctors told them. "Just walk calmly through; this will only take a few seconds."

Pina is very wary of this large device, but if she were to talk with the emperor she must go through, entering it followed by her Knights, few walls of red light through them like a phantom, as Lelouch said, quick as walking through a door.

After that Pina asks Lelouch about. "If you don't mind me asking, just what is the purpose of that contraption that we went through?"

"Its function is to detect any signs of diseases in our bodies." He answers. "It is always best to prevent a plague rather than suffering thousands of death before developing a cure."

They can't really argue with that as the Saderan Empire had suffered a few deadly plagues before, with death tolls reaching thousands to almost a million.

Then they reached the exit of the first wall were they are greeted by a convoy that will take them to the airport, they saw that this much bigger than the other one, tripled the numbers of Knightmares and vehicles, the Saderans also notice the men guarding it.

These soldiers wore gray uniforms with red sashes and short black capes, a unique helmet, and carried rifles with elaborate bayonets, possibly more for ceremonial purposes than for actual combat. "Prince Lelouch, are those men royal guards?" Hamilton asks him.

"Why yes, each member of the Britannian Imperial are assign with at least four Royal Guard, and these type are mostly stationed at the Imperial Palace." Lelouch answered.

They entered the limo though Pina noted that there are four of these vehicles, are there more Britannian officials coming with them? More soldiers? Or are they decoy of some sort?

Once they've settled in they began to move outside the walls, and once they're out Pina's party were awed and astonished, they can see the vast city from this hill, far larger than than the Saderan Capital, and those tall strutures, why some are even taller than a mountain, Pina wondered how many people lived in there.

"Look at this place!" Hamilton exclaimed, her face inches away from the glass window. "You can fit at least five Capitals here."

"How did they build these high structures?" Bozes asks, even with magic mages will have a difficult and long time to build such wonders.

Pina notices on her side is a huge sign called "Hollywood". "So Hollywood is the name of this city?"

"No, it's actually name of a neighborhood, this city is called Los Angeles." Lelouch answered her.

"So this is your capital then, it's enormous." Pina marveled at the sights.

They heard a laugh and turns to Lelouch. "Ha, no, this third largest city is not the Capital, Pendragon is Britannia's Capital."

"There are two other cities bigger than this?" Pina is surprise to learn this. This Los Angeles is the largest city she ever seen and yet there are more?

"Yes, the second largest city is New York, with Pendragon Capital being the first." Lelouch added.

The convoy have passed the final entrance, It is this that Pina and her party saw the angry mob on each side of the road, shouting, cursing, and waving signs, they would've swarmed the royal motorcade if weren't for soldiers and police forming a line and holding them back.

"Go back to your rotten country!"

"You're not welcome here, wench!"

"You wankers have a lot of nerve to come here!"

They understand that they're not welcome but they see that these people hate them. "Why are they so angry with us?" Hamilton said to the prince.

Lelouch have a solemn and sad look. "It's because many of them have friends and family members who died during the onslaught of your Fifth Legion, your countrymen destroy, butcher, rape and enslave every Britannians in their path, your nation have the belief of invincibility and everyone who aren't you are savages that need to be eradicated."

"That is not true!" Panache said in denial, raising her voice a bit, she saw the moving images on those flying ships and she doesn't believe it for a bit. "Our empire is a beacon of unity and honor, our nation spread its greatness, helping our vassals, being generous with our-."

"Yes, yes, great honor and unity." Lelouch rudely wave her off. "But- everything changes with time, it happens all the time: powerful nations became weak, the weak became powerful, a warmongering tyrant running his great nation to ruins, a just ruler leading his people to create a great nation, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera."

Britannians who heard the Prince agreed with him, they read plenty of history books, every large powerful empire begins as a small or weak country, and of course thinking about their ancestor's original home.

"My Empire will endure and will last thousands of years." Pina boldly claims without thinking. "We have faced many great challenges and obstacles before, and we've overcame them all." It was then she realized that she should kept her mouth shut, what happen if they took offense to that and decided to cancel the talks and resume the war?

For a few minutes the Black Prince remains silent, but he doesn't seem to be angry, instead, he looks amuse and then laugh darkly. "Time isn't so kind to its subjects, and you and your nation will learn the hard way, one way or another." He said with a sinister smile.

This sends shivers down her spine, wishing that she and Panache should have remained silent, and the guests didn't spoke but enjoyed the sights, all the while ignoring a few protestors and angry mobs.

The convoy has four decoy limo call signed "Joker" one to four. Joker one is on the front part, right behind a Gloucester and a car carrying Royal Guards. Soldiers and police officers are lined up so the angered crowd doesn't break through.

After half an hour enjoying the sights they've finally arrived at their destination, though they realize that this is not the capital, it looks more of a military base. "I thought we're heading for Pendragon." Bozes said.

"We are, we're merely changing our ride." Lelouch answered. "It takes hours to get to the Capital in a limousine, so we'll be taking an Imperial Shuttle which will only take less than an hour."

They arrived at San Diego miltary base, well secured and away from the public eyes. The royal envoy stops and exits the vehicle and see this huge "Aircraft" in front of them, they felt a hint of excitement as they never rode "limousines", transport trucks (when they were taken as prisoners), and G1 Mobile Base, but never an aircraft, especially one as big as this. This must be the Imperial Shuttle that Lelouch mentioned.

On either side are more Imperial Guards lining up to welcome them, or more likely welcome the return of their prince, Pina followed Lelouch as they walk down the red carpet that was laid down and climb up the movable stairs, like all vehicles, it's very cool in here as they sat on the comfy chairs.

When everything is ready the shuttle took off, Pina looks out the window as they getting higher and higher, and reaching the limit of how high a dragon can fly. She never rides a dragon before and see the world from above and this is simply breathtaking.

"I think you're wrong, Hamilton." Bozes said as she stares out the window. "You can fit at least ten Capitals in here."

The brunette is silent, agreeing with her friend upon seeing how large Los Angeles really is.

Lelouch watches them, he can't wait to watch their reaction once they see the palace of Pendragon.

 **Kingdom of Elbe**

Duran watches these amazing pieces of technologies in front of him, screens that not only shows people but allows you to talk to them. He enjoyed some wine, a gift from Britannians for secretly forming peace and an alliance.

"I must say, Prince Schneizel, that this is the most finest wine I've ever tasted." He sips some more the delicious drink. "It's like this touch by heaven."

"I'm flattered that you enjoyed our gifts." Schneizel said, waiting for the King to finish.

Once he emptied the goblet, Duran wiped his lips fry with a cloth and speaks to the White Prince. "Now, to business, I'm surprise that the Saderans are making way to negotiate peace."

"After witnessing our power up close, Pina decides that it would be best asking an audience with my father."

"Princess Pina?" Duran said who heard the arrest of the princess and her knights after the siege of Italica. "Of course, that girl is much intelligent and has more sense than her older brother. But, this would put complications with your plan."

Schneizel had told the King of Elbe of his plan for this world, and Duran is astonished of the brilliance and simplicity of it, capturing many Saderan territories, uniting all nations and factions to fight as one. "I've been expecting such a thing would happen, and we will make it very difficult for her."

"And how are you to do that?" Duran asks him, raising an eyebrow.

For a moment or two Schneizel asks him one question. "If you wronged a person and you wanted to make amends, what would you do?"

Duran thought of it then answered. "Of course an apology letter is simply not enough, if I wronged a man, well, I would give him some gold, or a small plot of land, or a house, or-" That is when it hit him, and realizes Schneizel's intentions. "You're planning in demanding large sum of their wealth and lands if they wanted a peace treaty, are you?"

Schneizel smiled. "You've answered correctly, if Pina wanted peace then her country must pay dearly for it, they started this war and therefor they must be ready to surrender almost anything they have in order for peace to happen." Another screen lights up which shows the map of Falmart. "And this is how far they must surrender the lands to us."

Duran take a look at the map, areas which shows the territory of Sadera and the list of land that they must relinquished and is surprised. "That much? The Saderans will never agree to this."

The Prince smiled again but it sends creeps down the King's spine as this smile is very sinister. "Exactly."

He surprise by the answered, but when he realizes what Schneizel's thinking the King of Elbe smiled wickedly. "You're a cunning one, Prince Schneizel. It appears that Pina's just wasting her time and effort." After saying this he laugh, realizes that the princess of Sadera is going to fail.

 **Imperial Capital of Britannia**

The shuttle have finally arrived at the capital, it flew towards the airport which gave the passengers the incredible view of Pendragon Palace. Needless to say the Saderans gawked at the magnificent structure. _"T-This is Pendragon Palace?"_ Pina said with awe.

Like before, her knights comments on how big it is. _"It's thrice the size our own palace."_ Gaped Bozes.

When they've landed Lelouch stood up and asks Pina. "Have you already prepared in what to say to my father?"

At this she is a little worried, what if the emperor refused her request for peace? What then? Perhaps she could offer them something that will not result in her country becoming weak. "I've already think and chosen my words."

Lelouch nodded as they leave the shuttle, they boarded the limousines waiting there that transport them to the palace. It didn't take long though as they arrive at the main entrance within minutes.

As they went in, the Saderan party was overwhelmed by the size of the halls, stained glass, chandaliers, paintings of important figures, and more of those Imperial Palace Guards with unique helmet and decorated rifles. _"With this size, it might take us weeks to get around and get use to this place."_

The others agreed as they went inside an empty room, wary at first until they're informed this is an "elevator" which lift them up or down to different levels. Once they got to the top level they went out and travel to the front of the throneroom, there they were greet by a large group of people with the royal guards holding them at bay.

"This is Jane Valderama reporting live from Pendragon Palace-"

"And there she is, the princess of an enemy nation along with some bodyguards or escorts-"

"This is a historical moment, delegations from another world have come to speak with his Majesty-"

Seeing the large the visiting Saderans thought them to be another angry mob but realizes this mob is much different from the other, these people carry strange object, a long rod with this fluffy thing, devices that points at them were they thought to be weapons, and well-dressed talking in front of these devices.

 _"Prince Lelouch, who are these people?"_ Hamilton asks.

 _"Reporters, their job is to tell the world of important events."_ Lelouch answered.

"It seems that Diethard is enjoying the special privilege that he have." Jeremiah whispered to Lelouch. The commissioned reporter is loving the V.I.P. access that he have which he allows him to pass through security and records the events in the throne room, he was to record it to broadcast it later.

When Pina stood in front of those big doors, she became tense and nervous, she's about to meet the most powerful man of this country, or this world. She started whispering to herself. "Alright Pina, just relax, be strong and show no weakness."

Lelouch who said her pep talking herself approaches her, getting uncomfortably close to Pina, which he proceeds to move her right sided bangs away from her forehead, this invasion of her personal space allows Pina to take a closer look of his handsome face. "Nervous?"

"N-N-No, I'm fully prepare to face your father, I-I assure you." She stuttered a bit as Lelouch removes his hand from her hair.

"That's good." That is when he gave her a sinister look which made her tensed up even more. "Just an advice, choose your words carefully. Because you're about to enter the lion's den, one wrong move and they'll pounce and devour you." These made her sweat a little as one drop is trailing down her temple. "And the Imperial court are not only witnesses, every word you make, every sentence you take, everyone around the world will see and hear it, make no mistake."

The words got stuck on her throat as she just nods at him, Lelouch then walks to the sideline to watch her. _"What did he say to you, Princess?"_ Bozes asked her, on guard and curious. _"Are you alright?"_

 _"I don't know if he's trying to scare me or threaten me, but whatever he's doing- it works."_ Pina said. _"Anyway, I must be the one to talk to them, do not speak unless spoken to."_

Before her knights could say anything, Jeremiah suddenly spoke to them. "His Majesty is waiting, you may enter."

She took a deep breath as the grand doors opened, she walks in with her head held high as a royal guard said out loud. "Announcing Pina Co Lada, princess of the Saderan country." She can hear some sniggering as if her name is funny to them.

As she walks down the red carpet she observes the man that she's approaching, she saw his image plenty of times from portraits and magazines, but to see him in person is a different matter, this man is radiating power and control that it compels her to bow down in submission.

"Why grant this enemy an audience with his Majesty?"

"She better have a good offer for our nation."

"I bet she'll try and asks us to surrender."

She paid the whispers no mind as she keep on walking, once she's near she halts along with her knights. For a second she breathe in and relaxed, then calmy addressed the emperor. "Greetings, great one, I came here today as a representative of my great empire." She said in English.

"Go on." He replied, staring down on the princess. "Let's hear your offer."

"I've witnessed the power of this great nation, and was rather upset that our confrontation ended in a violent war which leads to thousands of death." She said, careful not to anger them. "I wanted to start over, hopefully put an end to this war, and build a lasting friendship."

"You're asking for a peace treaty, are you?" A woman said who is sitting on a throne behind Charles along with other women. She didn't know her name is Anticlea eu Britannia.

Pina guessed that these are Charles' wives. "Yes, and hopefully create a bond that will greatly benefit both nations, my country would learn so much from this world, it would even help greatly if you release the Saderans that your forces have captured as few of them are related to some of the senators and nobles back home, and also withdraw your army from certain locations." After she said this she began to feel some bad vibes rising.

"Why would I do that?" Charles said.

This tone in his voice made Pina think that she crossed a dangerous line. "W-Well, t-to appease the ruling elite so it will be easy for them to accept-" She was suddenly cut off.

"And why should we, the Britannian Empire do as you say and appease these "ruling elites"?" He asks with a dangerous tone.

"I-I-uh-well-It must be done so they would peace and-" Pina stuttered as the emperor interjects.

"Do you take me for a fool! Do I have to remind you that it was YOUR nation who started this war, not mine." He said it very well and clear. "You're the aggressors here and yet you're saying that we must appease you?"

The man who is standing beside Charles whom Pina recognizes as the Knight of One Bismarck Waldstein spoke up. "It appears that being in power for so long have made you arrogant, believing that your nation is perfect without faults, expecting everyone to bow to your demands even if you wronged them."

"Please, you must understand, what we are doing is right, our world is an unforgiving and chaotic place and it needs a firm hand to rule them all, we only spread the light and glory of my empire, help the the nation prosper under our care."

Charles just retorted to her words. "The only light I see coming from your little "empire" are fires of conquest and subjugation, you committed murder and genocide, spread war, terror and slavery on those who are not like you, forcing helpless nation under your tyrannical rule, and those actions are considered glorious to your "empire"!"

He then added some more, recounting the events and what he saw during the Battle of Los Angeles. "When your army marches on my land, they didn't show kindness, generosity or mercy, instead they deliver fire and steel, chanting the greatness of your empire while butchering and violating my people." With a wave of his hand holographic images and footage appeared and show the horrid contents.

"W-What is this?" Hamilton said as they watch their fellow Saderans doing these horrible acts against Britannian people, looting, pillaging, raping, murder, there are even Saderans torturing the innocents, and children being devoured by ogres and other beasts.

"And what's more-" Spoke one of Charles wives whose name is Gabrielle la Britannia. "-you've asks us to release your Legionnaires who're captured during some of the battles between us, and yet you did not say anything about releasing our captured countrymen."

"You have to understand, the captives are ours by right of conquest and are no doubt already sold as slaves by now," This time, Bozes steps for her Princess in defense and try to make them understand, though she began to talk but not thinking it through. "and everything we've done is our way of life, it is our culture, it's always been like that since the beginning."

"Are you saying that these aren't all of your Empire's crime, woman?!" Andrea Farnese said in a very harsh tone that is very out of his character.

Gabrielle then said. "What other horrid atrocities have you warmongers did all those years!"

More outrage came from the nobles.

"And they have the nerve to call us savages?"

"I have seen crime lords and syndicates more civil than you and your empire!"

"I say we burn this depraved empire down for their people's sakes!"

"Think of all the innocents you killed and violated!"

Then the room became silent as Charles begins to speak, deactivating the holograms, he stood up and glowered at the princess who realizes how big and intimidating he is and thought he could easily tower over her own father. "You're a fool! Princess, you came here thinking that we are just another nation who fears your tiny little country, a nation to be bullied to submission, and thinking that we would just accept your one-sided terms for peace, well unfortunately for you, peace is no longer an option thanks to your friend here. Destruction or subjugation, either those two are the fate of your country!"

"P-Please, there have to be another way, perhaps a trade of slaves and-" Pina pleaded but was interrupted.

"Slavery have been abolished over two centuries ago." Gabrielle said.

"B-but, wait! M-Maybe we could-" She stutters but she don't know what else to say.

Charles addressed her which silence her. "Face it, your country have nothing to offer, your country is rotten to the core, nothing you do or say will stop our resolve, nothing to stop our march for vengeance and justice." He declared as Pina bowed her head in shame as she have failed. "So enough with this childish game, and learn to face the facts."

The nobles returns in hurling insults at the princess, her escorts froze in their place as ten royal guards pointed their rifles at them to prevent them from doing anything rash. "Why are you raising your weapons against us, is this how you treat your guests?" Panache protested as she put her hand on her sword.

"You all are just prisoners of war who thinks they're an honored guest, If I remember correctly, Lelouch have taken you as prisoners in Italica." Anticlea said.

Pina looks down with severe shame and disappointment, the emperor denied her terms and he is determine to see her country either go up in flames or surrendered and be subjugated to their rule, what she suppose to do now? She feels tired and her knees are getting weak, all of this for nothing? She felt like crying, what's the point showing dignity and pride now.

She's about to burst into tears until a voice rang out which silenced the crowd. "Let's not be too harsh on her, she's either too naive, too jingoistic to see the faults in her country, or have never seen her country's wrongdoing."

Pina looks up to look at the person who vouches for her, and was very surprise to see that it was Prince Lelouch, needless to say that she and her knights are speechless.

"Despite all the rottenness in her country there is still some good in it." Lelouch continued. "And I can see that in her." He looks at Pina with a smile and see that she blushes when he said that.

Charles seems curious as he sat down and asks his son. "So what good did she do then?"

"Well, for starters, when our forces arrived at our first Falmart allies House Formal and Italica, she and her knights were defending the city with all their might, she and her fifty knights faced rogued bandits and marauders numbering almost a thousands, despite the odds she stays and heroically fought the aggressors."

The whole room is silent as they listen to their Prince who is telling a story about this princess of an enemy nation.

"I've asked Colt Formal's daughter Myui about this, and she stated that Italica would have fallen in the hands of criminals if it weren't for Pina and her knights." Lelouch told, then added some more. "And I also learn that there are senators who oppose her father's methods."

"Of course, there is bound to be division. Who is this person then?" Charles asks Pina.

They turn to her as she timidly answers. "Casel El Tiberius, he's been vocal, questioning my father's rule, he doesn't agree with his expansionist ideals as he believes that we might face a powerful enemy, bite off more than we can chew."

Bismarck commented on this. "He is right on that part, anyone else?"

"W-Well, there's Marquis Palesti, Marquis Cicero, and many of their followers." She answered, feeling weak, tired and almost crumbling from the pressure and verbal abuse, and began to speak her mind. "Your Majesty, I now understand your nation's rage, and I now know that this is the consequence for my army's action against this lands."

She gets on her knees and began to beg, which surprises her knights but stops when she looks at them which tells them not to do anything. "Please, I-I don't want my country to be destroyed, I don't want my nation to vanish from the map, so I'll do everything, ANYTHING, if it meant the survival of my home."

Charles stares down at her then answers. "If you truly love your home that much, then you must pay a heavy price to ensure its survival, as not only you made an enemy out of us but also your country made plenty of enemies throughout the years of its expansion, I will allow peace to occur, but must be done under OUR terms, understand?"

Pina wordlessly nodded. "I'll talk with those senators, and try to convince them."

"You shall discuss this matter with my son, Schneizel." He then turn to his other son, seeing this Lelouch nodded. Turning back to Pina he then dismisses her. "Now, begone."

Lelouch prompts her to follow him, the Saderans went to him as they exit the room. As they went back to the lower levels, Pina speaks to Lelouch. "Thank you, for what you did back there."

The Black Prince just smiles as he replied. "Don't mention it, but you owe me one." He said as Pina nodded

Bozes then said to regarding the senators and the peace talks. _"Princess, should I send a massage to my father and the other senators and nobles."_

"Yes." The princess said, thinking her next course of action, thinking what she should do to convince the senate back home, they might not like the terms but they must pay in order for their empire to survive.

 **Chapter End**

 **AN: And done, took me weeks to type this but I finally finished it.**

 **Oh and by the way, here is some extra, hope you like it.**

 **Extras**

 **Shirley Fenette**

Three Ashford Academy students are waiting in line at a bakery store, the place is half full with twenty people wanting to get their desired pastries. Now why would they be here instead of the school? Well their school president Milly Ashford told them to order her favorite special muffins that are only available in this particular bakery, she gave them a special pass that allows them to leave school at any time.

"How long does it take to make a muffin?" Shirley asks her two fellow students.

"It's not long now, they're packing our order in a box." Rivalz said, pointing to a helper tying up the box with a ribbon, then calling out their number.

"I can't believe that took almost an hour." Sophie said to them, standing up and ready to go. With this number of people she's glad that it didn't reach an hour.

As they near the entrance screaming and shouting can be heard outside, they hear emergency vehicles passing and the students wanted to see what's the commotion is about, but when Rivalz went near the door it burst open with sword-wielding men in Roman like attire. One of them runs his sword through Rivalz's heart.

Sophie Wood screamed in horror while Shirley stood there in utter shock seeing their friend fall lifelessly on the ground. _"For the glory of Sadera!"_ The armed man shouted causing Shirley to snap out of her shock.

She have no idea what is going on but it's safe to think that the best thought is to make a run for it, so she grabs Sophie by the arm and try to escape from the back, screams of pain and horror are heard a the attacking men slaughter their way in the bakery.

Shirley and Sophie have gotten out through the back door with at least three bakers who began to run to different directions, no doubt running back to their homes. The students went to the streets and heads for Rivalz's bike avoiding speeding vehicles and running people, and to their frustration they've forgotten that the keys is still in Rivalz's pocket.

"What're we going to do now? We can't go back there!" Sophie is shaking and almost hyperventilating, and after a few seconds she vomits into the pavement.

Shirley doesn't judge her for that, after what they've saw, after happened what to their friend and other patrons of the bakery, and seeing the chaos in the street they're in she knew theres been an attack. She comforted her friend telling her that there is still time to get away from all this

"Come one Sophie, we go somewhere safe, m-maybe a police station, or Hardan's palace." It this that she notices on her left are those strange men numbering a hundred now marching in a shield wall formation, slowly advancing on a much heavily outnumbered police officers on her right.

Then the invaders fired arrows which rains down on the police and fleeing civilians, the two girls tried to run for cover but one arrow pierced Sophie on the shoulder. "GAH! IT HURT! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Sophie screamed in agony as her hand went and try to remove it.

"Don't touch it! It might cause bleeding, we should let the doctors handle it." She led Sophie to the alleyway, to get away from the fighting. "Just calm down, I'll take you hospital, it's not that far."

She helps her injured friend through, after they got out the alley they met with a horrific sight, hundreds corpses of men, women and children littered the streets, roaming triumph among the dead are these strange men in Roman like armor, a handful of them took notice of their presence and began to approach then lecherous grins on their faces.

Shirley and Sophie try to head back but was stopped on their their tracks when more of these invaders came out the alley way they've been through. Frightened and trapped the girls hugs each other and crumbles to the ground, hoping that these men would treat them with mercy.

 **Herm Fule Maio**

The Saderans are facing massacre, they first thought it would be another easy country to conquer like before but when they spread out about over a kilometer from the fabled Gate they met the army of this nation, flying ships and metal birds and dragons swarm the skies coming down to unleash their fury, dropping down from some of them are giant metal beasts which they call the "Iron Giant" and soldiers in grey armor who began to fight them with strange magics.

A Viscount named Herm and a handful of his bodyguards and escorts are fleeing the the slaughter as more of their fellow Saderans are marching towards their enemy, not knowing that they're about to be butchered by this powerful enemy.

Without warning a dragon rider splats down in front of them, looking up they saw an Iron Giant took hold of a dragon and came crashing on the ground, the dragon suffered some injuries but it's still alive and fighting, but the giant grab its head and then snaps it.

The giant then unscheathes its massive sword and began cutting down every Saderan within reach. One of Herms escorts shakily draws his swords and charges forward. _"Wait! STOP!"_ The Viscount ordered but his subordinate didn't hear and the next thing he knew is the giant backhanding the man with its giant fist sending him flying to a stone wall, killed upon impact _. "Quick! Through this alleyway!"_

They were able to get away thanks to cohort of Legionaire charging forward and fighting it in hopes in defeating it and gain fame, but Herm doubt it that these men will win against such a beast.

While rushing through the alley one of Herm's escorts speaks his mind in a panic and disbelief. _"This is not going well as we hope, we must get back and warn the general of this and convince him to make a retreat."_

A second then said _. " Retreat? No, that will make us look weak to the eyes of other nations, we must regroup and mount a counter-attack against this savages."_

The man looks at him with anger. _"Are you blind? These army we're facing are using magic that can kill a man in a distance, not to mention those giant metallic beasts are butchering our countrymen left and right!"_

 _"Then who the hell are we fighting?"_ Asked Herm's bodyguard.

 _"Save that question for later."_ Herm told them. _"We must head back and report to the general, maybe we turn this battle around."_ Though in his thoughts he having bad feeling that this campaign is about to end badly and following it are severe consequences for their empire.

When they're nearing the end of the alleyway a soldier in grey armor appeared and spotted them _. "Hold! We must find another way."_ Said Herm's friend who've witness these men kill from a distance with their strange weapon.

 _"It's just one man! I say charge!"_ Herm's bodyguard shouted as they rushes forward, but they should have followed the other man's advice as the grey man aimed his weapon and shoots killing all three of Herm's escort, then dodging the three riderless horses.

 _"This way! Hurry!"_ His friend went another way and he followed him.

When they finally got out of the alley they saw a grim sight before them, thousands of their fellow Saderans lay dead on the street and some have suffered horrendous injuries were Herm saw a man holding his severed arm shouting for a healer, it was a disturbing sight for Herms seeing so many of their comrades killed.

Looking down in one street are a dozen of these iron Giants killing fellow Saderans with ease, either with swords, lances, or weapons that he never seen before, they watch as one ogre is attempting to smash one with its hammer, but the Iron Giants moves are very fast and agile avoiding the hammer swings, then one impales the ogre with a lances followed by two others.

 _"We must not waste time, let's-"_ Herms friend is interrupted when an explosion occurs killing ten men, then another one which wipes out half a century, then one happen right next to Herm.

The blast threw the Viscount from his saddle and falls on the ground, shakily trying to stand up he called out to his friend. _"Lorens? Where are you?"_ Seeing a small severed hand is that he realizes that is the spot where his friend is, and was shock and nearly traumatize by this. _"No."_

Then something landed next to him and he looks up to see a Iron Giant towering over him, its head opens up which reveals a sinister looking eye, staring down at him, boring through him. The thing Herms knew is that he's screaming in terror, franticly running away from it.

 **A random Saderan Legionaire**

Maurin couldn't believe that this just happen, it's supposed to be a glorious victory for the Saderan Empire and a humiliating defeat for these savages, not the other way around, but it appears that the army of this nation is advance, too advance in fact.

He and his two friends Olly and Don hide behind some building trying to avoid capture, over the hours they watch with dismay as their fellow Saderans are being rounded up with some are executed on the spot.

 _"What should we do? Should we surrender? We can't get pass to the Gate with this many soldiers."_ Maurin said.

 _"And be sold to slavery? That's a fate worse than death, and they won't be so merciful with us, we've commited atrocities on these people, Don's brother rape a girl while he forced her lover to watch, and you and I have killed a dozen unarmed people of these nation."_ Olly said.

 _"Don't tell me that you're taking their side? That girl is asking for it if you ask me, that skirt is so short! And she would've make a fine slave if you didn't slit her throat."_ Don said, showing no regret for what he and his now deceased brother did to that couple.

 _"I'm just being rational, what would we do to our enemies when they commited these same acts against our own people?"_ The two thinks about it, with what they've done to this place and its people they knew that this country will more likely to return the favor, and that worries them very much.

 _"Then we must not waste time, we have to get to the Gate to defend our people."_ Maurin stated as they find a way to sneak pass these mass numbers of enemy soldiers.

 _"Help me!"_ The three heard someone speaking their language, looking back they saw their fellow Legionnaire running until the grey men's strange weapon fired and hit the Saderan on the legs causing him to fall to the ground.

Maurin went to help but is held back by Olly, just in time to see these soldiers coming into view and ganging up on the lone Saderan. "Not so tough now when you're not fighting unarmed civilians, huh asshole!" He stomp on the injured leg causing the man to cried out in agony.

Three of these soldiers began kicking the Saderan, hitting him in the stomach, back, arms, and head. One of them now kneels next to him and removed the helmet. "Today is not your lucky today, cause we have enough prisoners to question, and we're not in the mood in taking you as a prisoner." He then proceeded to punch the Saderan, breaking his teeth, broke his nose, and hit the eye causing it to swell up.

 _"Let me go! I want give them a taste of Saderan Steel!"_ Maurin said but Olly didn't let go of his arm.

Before anything can be done a giant came into scene and watch the beating, this put a halt to Maurin's plan, they've witness these things decimating groups of men and killing large beast like ogres and dragons with little trouble.

But luck ran out for the three when an soldiers appeared from behind and shouted. "You there! Hands up in the air!" Demanded the soldier.

With the shouting it attracts further attention as the three are now surrounded, they didn't understand a word they say but take a good guess in what they want, Olly put down his shield and sword while Don do it hesitately, Maurin will not surrender willingly as he get in a fighting stance, shield raised and spear ready to impale.

But it didn't last when someone hit him in the back of his head causing him to fall face-first to the ground. "Stay down, asshole." The soldier said as he put a foot on Maurin's head to prevent him from standing up.

"Alright, cuffed these fuckers and lock them up with the rest." With that their wrists were cuffed and dragged from the alley and into the streets.

As they walk by, they see that their new enemy are putting their dead in rows, no doubt identifying the deceased, but the dead Saderans on the other hand are treated with less respect, being drag by their feet or arms and thrown into piles.

When the normal folks noticed them they began to shout and jeer at the prisoners, and then forming a mob hurling things and insults. They don't understand them but they have a good guess in what they're saying.

"You're all murderers!"

"My son's dead because of you!"

"How could you do this you bastards!"

"Rapists like you should rot in hell!"

A rotten tomato hit Don on the head, causing him to stagger a bit, the soldier behind him pushed him violently. "Move you fucker! No one told you to stop!"

And so the parade continues as the Saderans saw many angry faces, faces who've lost family members, love ones, friends, and children to their onslaught.

Then the noise stop as one person yelled out. "It's Prince Clovis!" The commoners make way for a person whom the Saderan guessed to be the prince of this country.

"What is happening here?" He said.

The soldier who is leading the prisoners answered him. "Your Highness, we found these bastards hiding behind a restaurant, they tried to fight with bloody swords but we manage to restrain them, we're taking them now to custody."

The Prince glared at the captured Saderans then asks. "How many did our military have captured?"

"I believe over a thousand, your Highness."

He glances around and see the hatred on the people's faces. "Yes, I think we have enough war prisoners, give these three to the crowd, these savages deserve a mob justice."

After hearing this the people look at him with surprise but then began to inch closer to the prisoners. The Saderans didn't know what he's saying but they have a bad feeling about this, VERY bad feeling.

"Yes, your Highness." The soldiers step away from the three as some of the people pick up some rocks, bricks, chair or a metal rod.

The crowd runs at the Saderans and deliver their own justice by beating them to a pulp, Olly was kneed on the guts and a chair swinging down on his head then five men began kicking and stomping on him, Don was hit by a brick on the side of his head and then got punched on the stomach, though Maurin can see that the attacker have a knife and was actually stabbing Don, Maurin was punch on the face that broke his nose, he's being thrown around were other men have a turn punching him until a metal rod came swinging at him and whacked him on the face, he falls to the ground and got in a fetal position as the people continues with their harsh justice, after dozens of kicking and stomping his arms were spread out so he can't protect his face, a foot came down on his head that nearly knock him out, now he looks up to a man with a metal rod who use it once on his face, Maurin spat out some blood but the man continues, gotten hit by that pipe again and again until he lost consciousness.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: A Small History Lesson**

"Prince Schneizel! This is outrageous! The amount for reparations have pass way beyond of extortion!" Pina protested. She, Grey and Hamilton sat with Schneizel and other Britannian leaders to discuss the terms of the Peace Treaty, and she nearly fainted when she heard the cost, one billion Suwani, one fucking BILLION Suwani, her two knights were left agape at the unbelievable price. "The peaceful and neutral senators will never agree to this."

"Well, my father did say that your country must pay a heavy price to ensure its survival, and this is the cost we believe appropriate- unless you want the war to continue." Schneizel said.

"But even if we did agree to it will not be enough, even if we gathered all the gold from the treasuries around my country, and crowns to jewelries, it wouldn't even reach a quarter of the demand!" Pina explained to him, she would willing to pay the price but this is simply too much, they don't have that much gold, she is thinking of a better alternative or reduce the cost.

Schneizel smirks, he intentionally made it difficult for them to pay so it would move them into accepting his other form of payment. "I have some other alternatives to which you can choose from: The cost will drop to seven fifty million and you surrender twenty-five percent of your territories; or cut the billion by half and you must relinquish half of your territories as well; or twenty-five million gold coins and seventy-five percent of your land; or lastly ninety percent of your territories and you get to pay only one hundred million."

Pina felt like she's going insane by these numbers, this demands will turn every peace loving senators into war hawks. Before she could speak Schneizel suddenly spoke.

"And before I forgot, you must also release all of our citizens who were captured by your legion."

"If we are to release them then you should do the same thing to the soldiers of Sadera." Pina said.

Schneizel complied as he calls for someone; three men entered and placed three huge files in front of the princess. "Very well, in those files are all the listed names of prisoners of war that we captured, you get to pick which one, and you only get to choose one hundred and fifty-seven of them, and they'll be released once our captured citizens are returned to us."

Pina stares at him with surprise as this doesn't feel right. "But why? Why not all of them?"

"Because the numbers of Britannian citizens under captivity are one hundred and fifty-seven, therefore we would only release of the same number." He said sternly. "And you better be sure that they're alive and in good health, cause if they are returned in coffins then ten Saderans will be executed as penance for the lack of care."

Hamilton decides to voice her opinion which earns her the ire of her Princess. "Prince Schneizel, please be reasonable, those captives would've been sold and could've been taken far away, it might take months to recover them all, and we currently doesn't have that amount of money, and the senators and generals will never agree in relinquishing territories, what you're asking is simply unfair."

Schneizel gaze at the little girl which made her uncomfortable. "Unfair? Then tell me about the countries and people you've conquered, dominated or subjugated, do you know that you're treating them unfairly? Do you know they received little benefits despite handing out plenty of tribute to you? Do you know how high the taxes that are imposed on them who are not like you? Also, if you refuse to release our people then we will resume the war and tear down every single cities, towns and villages to rescue them all." This got the desired effect as Hamilton remains silent, afraid to answer. "Now, what do you say?"

"I don't know, like I said before, the aristocrats and senators might not agree to such demands." Pina explains, though peaceful those ruling elites can be prideful, and of course there's the fact about her father who will strongly oppose this agreement.

"Then I have an idea in how to convince them, cause once it came to fruition they'll seek peace with Britannia, not caring how high the cost." With that Schneizel tells Pina of his plan.

 **Aries Villa**

The mansion where Marianne and her children lived is where Pina and her knights are staying. It was a beautiful sight, the architecture, the interior, the garden, it's simply magnificent. Pina plops down on her guest bed tired of today's effort in negotiating with the Britannians.

Thinking back to the talks and remembering every detail of Schneizel's plan, it just involves a party which she invites every single pro-peace senators, aristocrats and generals, show them the advanced weaponries from firearms to Knightmare Frames, explain the difference of power, it seems more of a scare tactic really.

She was about to take a nap until a knock is heard, turning to the guest room door and said. "Come in." It's her friend Bozes who enter along with Lelouch's Royal Guard Jeremiah.

 _"Uh, Princess, Ser Jeremah has a message from Prince Lelouch."_

Their attention turns to him who said. "Prince Lelouch asks you out for a date."

Standing up from her bed she said. "Oh... Wait... I don't understand what he means by that?"

"It means that he ask you to go out with him, dine with him, walk around public spaces with him, and more."

She blushes since that sounded like courting to her, but then she realizes that this is an opportunity, if she manages to make Lelouch fall in love with her then she might be able to negotiate a political marriage, one where it would be more beneficial for her empire, though she thought of ordering Bozes to seduce the prince instead but she wipe that off from her mind, she doesn't want to insult the Britannians by making their prince marry one of her knights even if the Palesti is one of the prominent nobles, no, it must a princess, it must be her.

"So what do you say?" Jeremiah asks.

"Uh- Yes! Yes, I accept his invitation."

"Good, it will starts in the afternoon and I'll return later to take you to him" He smiles; he then shows her a dress. "Before I leave, Prince Lelouch gave this for you to wear if you like it, if that is okay with you."

Pina examines the dress with keen interest, it's a black dress with gold and silver outlines, it's pretty nice actually, a fitting oufit if she were to become the bride of the Black Prince. "It's beautiful; sure, I'll wear it. Can you give him my compliments."

"Sure thing." He hands the dress to the blond knight and smiles. "My Lady." Pina manage to catch a sign of blush on Bozes face when Jeremiah left.

It appears that her friend have a slight crush with the Royal Guard. She'll tease about it later as Bozes made her way to her side. _"Is it just me, or is prince Lelouch planning on courting you."_

 _"It appears that is the case."_

 _"Then are you fine with it?"_ She asks incredulously.

Pina sees that Bozes worried for her so she speaks her mind. _"Yes, it seems that he desired me, or something similar with that, and it's good."_ Seeing the puzzled look on her friend's face, she explains. _"You see, if Lelouch is indeed attracted that then this can turn into a blossoming romance."_

 _"I don't see the purpose of it."_ Bozes said which Pina sigh.

 _"You're missing the point; if Lelouch falls in love with me then we can arrange a betrothal contract and get married."_ Pina explains which Bozes understands but look concerned.

 _"But that could turn you into a political hostage."_

 _"We're already politcal hostages when Lelouch ordered our arrest at Italica, we're still prisoners of war who are given the luxuries of being a guest."_

 _"But would it be much better if we arrange one of their princesses to marry the first born prince of our country?"_

Pina thought about it until she pales and remembers the one disturbing factor about her older half-brother. _"One of their princesses marrying Zorzal? Bozes, that's a disaster waiting to happen!"_

Bozes realizes this and agreed with her Princess, Zorzal is a sadistic brute when it comes to treating women, in the past, few princesses of other kingdoms have approach Zorzal in hopes of marrying and gaining huge political power, they either go home in tears or in horrific conditions, some even committed suicide, after that no women ever approaches the abusive prince Zorzal.

If a union between Zorzal and a Britannian Princess ever happen then he will surely abuse the princess like what he do to sex slaves and other women, and when the Britannians caught wind of this then war will resume and reduce their precious Empire to dust. _"Then the betrothal between you and prince Lelouch is the only best option?"_

 _"Yes, if it all goes well, we might be able to push to reduce the cost for the reparation."_ She took the dress and went to the bathroom to change. _"Now we must prepare ourselves."_

 **With Lelouch**

It five in the afternoon and the Black Prince stood there in the hall gazing up to the portraits of many important figures in Britannian history, what he's about to do is another part of Schneizel's plan, all he have to do is take her out for a date, give her the impression that he likes her, Schneizel anticipates that if Pina thinks that way then she might push for a political marriage in hopes of gaining an advantage, and if that is to happen then Marianne will step in and place some conditions for Pina to follow, from agreeing absolute loyalty to Britannia to agreeing any demands that Britannia have for Sadera, and then they'll wait and see if she's still willing to pursuit a marriage.

Now he was joined by Pina who was accompanied by Jeremiah, Bozes and Hamilton, looking at the princess of Sadera wearing the black dress he gave her, one that is simply optional since the dress did well to reveal her cleavage and back, hair groomed neatly, lips red with lipstick, eyeliner, blush, everything to make her desirable. She's definitely trying to seduce him with her looks, exactly as Schneizel said she would.

"Pina, I'm delighted that you've come." He greeted as he gazes at her from top to bottom."And I must say that you're very ravishing."

"Thank you." Pina said while blushing at the comment. "So what do we do for today?"

"Learning history and culture, how our nations came to be, how we rise and face challenges, walk with me." Pina did as she say as the Prince and Princess walk slowly through the hallway. "Let's start with your country, I wanted to know it's humble beginnings."

"Our humble beginnings?" Pina remembers everything she learns through history classes, as Princess of Sadera she must be knowledgeable of her empire's past. "At the beginning, Sadera is just a small city with many surrounding villages and towns. At that time, humanity live in constant fear, orcs, werewolves, goblins, ogres, and many other demihuman and beastmen of every size and race roams the the land, pillaging and ravaging helpless villages and towns, taking any wealth and things of value, slaughtering innocent people."

The Saderans think of their people's history, it was a pitiful thought that their ancestors suffers in the hands of such savages. Pina then continues. "It was then that our first Emperor, Valerian Romulus Sol Augustus rally the majority of humanity and winning strings of important victories against our adversary, and soon laid the foundation of our nation."

"Interesting." Lelouch said. "Very interesting indeed. You must be proud of your ancestor for inspiring courage, hope and unity to the human race."

Pina nodded, pleased that Lelouch like the past. "So, what about Britannia, how did this great nation begin?"

At this question, he stops and the rests stop as well. "Before Britannia, there was the British Empire." He points at the map on the wall which shows every country of the earth.

Pina, Bozes and Hamilton look at the map, there are areas colored with pale red which show that they're either conquered territories or colonies, and then they saw one area that is colored crimson red. "That's the British Empire? It's- small."

"Yes, it's small- but we have the most largest navy the world have ever seen, those areas which are colored pale red are our colonies or conquered areas. We were at the top the world, a powerhouse, the envy of other nations; we're even called "The Nation were the Sun Never Sets"." Lelouch proudly said.

A brief silence followed as the Saderan everything they've heard until Pina asks. "So what happened?"

Lelouch turns to face her and answered. "The "Age of Revolution" happens. Our longtime rival, France, have a new ruler, Napoleon Bonaparte. We feared that he would become a tyrant who will invade the British Isle, and it came true," He walks down a few pace and stops before a painting on the wall, one that is the battle on the seas. "Napoleon had amassed an armada and set sail to Britain, we tried to stop them at the Battle of Trafalgar... and the defenses failed and French troops landed on the shores of Britain."

"It was our greatest defeat and humiliation, the current ruler of the time, Elizabeth III made an escape from London but was captured, she was forced to sign a treaty that will abdicate the throne and the country to the French, this was called the "Humiliation at Edinburg". After that fiasco came the great exodus, over half of the British population fled their conquered country to their colonial holding in the Americas."

Over nine million people escaped Britain. Despite such defeat, the British Navy is still a strong and large entity that prevents the French from chasing the fleeing British people to the Americas, a large fleet stationed at the colonies in Africa and the Middle East have gathered every colonials and everything valuable and heads to the conquered country to assist the evacuation.

The East India Company and all other fleet and colonists had done the same in Asia having packed up everything they have and abandoned India, Hong Kong, Singapore, and other Asian colonies and strengthen their hold and defenses on the Philippines, New Zealand, Solomon Island, Hawaii, and other Islands in the Pacific.

In accordance to Queen Elizabeth's will, Britannia send an agent to assassinate the imp by poisoning his drinks and food, after his death the Britannians took great pleasure in insulting the leader of their enemy, calling him dwarf, midget, imp, and also "The short man who live a short life".

"We were battered, humiliated, and on the brink of extinction... And you know what happens next?" Lelouch asks her which made her feel that the phase the history might not sound good. "What came next is the beginning of the "Age of Conquest", we were bitter and angry, and we sought to regain our might and power."

Pina and the others followed as he walks through the halls, looking at the map and portraits which the important people and events, they're all entranced by the story. "There is a saying: "What doesn't kill you make you stronger", we lost but we gain much, much more. We began an aggressive campaign of expansion, we've conquered the entire North America within a few years, and the next decade Central and South America soon fall to our hands."

By securing the West Coast they've gained access to the Pacific Ocean, and established a connection with many of the fleets and colonists from Asia. They also gain a huge economic boost when they seized the sugar plantations in the Caribbean, the cacao and tobacco plantations in South America, and along with other types of farms and plantations that produce other crops and livestock, cutting off many of these valuable resources that was heading to Europe.

"It was a long and bloody century, building up our forces, purging the majority of the natives along with other European colonist off from the New World. You know what our words back then? Fire and Blood." He said darkly which make Pina and her friends shiver.

Pina went with him as they stop to another map, one was three arrows coming from Britannia and heading to Europe "After a century, we return to Europe- with a vengeance. Our forces are larger than before, twice the number of ships and thrice the number of soldiers. We caught them off guard as we strike hard and fast, we've reclaimed our ancestral homeland, and invaded and occupied one-third of Europe within weeks. First time a large scale war was started purely by revenge."

Pina think back to the history of her Empire, most of the time past Emperor would simply start campaign and wage war with the goal of expansion, rarely for revenge. "We Britannian became notorious for our vengeful attitude at that time, very unforgiving, uncompromising, ruthless, and cold. Like what happen to the British people, we did the same to the Europeans, we occupied villages, towns and cities, and give them three choice: switching allegiance, exile, or execution."

"You should consider yourselves lucky that the Fifth Legion attacked us during the Golden Age, if it happens during the Age of Conquest your capital would've been a smoking pile of rubble." Lelouch said with a smirk.

Pina nervously gulp, from everything she heard the Britannian were far more aggressive in their war for expansion than Sadera, and she also think that their revenge mentality might still be lingering in their minds, a fire that was reignited when they attack Los Angeles. "So all of that change when you Father became Emperor?"

"Yes," Lelouch answered as he smiles. "My father was an idealist, a ruler seeking the best for his people; he suffered and worked hard for the changes that you see today." The butler made an appearance and told them that dinner is served. "Let's discuss this over dinner, shall we?"

"Of course, Prince Lelouch." And so they all went to the dining hall were a long table filled with food, taking their seats and saying their prayers they dine as Lelouch told her of his father's past, how he rised to power and led the nation to an era of peace and prosperity.

 **Alnus Frontier Palace**

Marianne is present in her office as she reads some reports of what was happening in Alnus Hill and other countries in Falmart, Sadera have set up multiple line near their territories, there was some clashes her and there but it's nothing serious, word have already spread that Pina is currently negotiating with them.

While the Saderans are in standby, she's focusing on some other pressing matter, apparently the Flame Dragon have master, an Apostle name Giselle, from the findings she's part of a species called Draconian, rumored to have the ability to tame dragons with ease. If that was true than this Apostle have been controlling the Flame Dragon before its demise.

She was spotted somewhere near Elbe, and thus Marianne planned to capture her, and she's going to enlist a help from a helpful inhabitant of this world. In cue the door opens and Lieutenant Itami steps in followed by Rory. "Your Highness, Lady Rory is here as you requested."

"Thank you," She turns to the immortal girl. "Now, how do like Alnus Hill so far?"

Rory smiles and answered. "It's great! The wonders of your world never ceases to amaze me, warm baths, delicious meal, comfortable lodging, it's like I'm royalty or something."

"I'm glad that you like our hospitality."

"So why I'm here? I know you didn't ask me to come here and tell you how nice the place is." Rory asks.

Marianne takes one file from a bundle as she approaches her. "You're right, there is more to this- do you know an Apostle name Giselle?"

This question just made the Apostle of Emroy tensed up and became serious. "Yeah, I know her, Apostle of Hardy, the Goddess of the Underworld. And she's also very talented in taming dragons."

The former Knight of Six caught the change in her tone. "Is there a bad blood between you two?"

"Small rivalry, nothing more- the only problem I had her is she's serving Hardy, who many times have tried to drag me down to the Underworld so she can marry me!" She ranted. "I'm into men! Not women! Can't she take a hint?"

"Oh dear, you poor little thing." A lesbian goddess? who would have guess.

"So why did you ask me about her?"

She hands her the file, it contains some pictures of Giselle, nurturing two dragons. "She's the cause of the Flame Dragon's rampage, we want some information on her, and we want your help to bring her in. We believe that her talents could be beneficial to us."

"And how are going to convince her to join your side?" Rory asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll let Schneizel and my son handle this, they have a way of persuading people." Marianne said with a smile.

 **Chapter End**

 **AN:Finish, hope it's satisfactory, especially the history that I've put together for the Britannians. There might be romance between the two but it'll be heavily monitored, if Lelouch falls to far that he forgot the objective then Schneizel and Marianne will put a stop to it.**

 **Now for Shirley and Sophie, sorry to make you sad but Sophie's dead and Shirley is been bought by Zorzal. But don't worry, you can have a good guess in what will happen next once Lelouch and his party arrived at the Saderan throne room.**

 **Britannian Expeditionary Force**

 **Leaders:**

Marianne vi Britannia- Commander

Michelle Manfredi- Secondary Commander

Schneizel el Britannia- Diplomat and Negotiator

Cornelia li Britannia- Commander of the Glaston Knights

Lelouch vi Britannia- Commander of the Black Knights

Robert Montgomeri- Air Force General

Thomas Godefroy- Artillery Major General

Diethard Ried- Secretary of Media and Information


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Banquet of Awe and Fear**

Prince Schneizel watch the development of new Knightmare Frame models Vincent Ward and Gareth, the designs for the Vincent Ward are based on the Lancelot and the prototype Vincent, Gareth is similar with some weaponry from the 6th generation Knightmare Gawain, and what's more is mass production of Float System for Knightmares that will give them an aerial advantage against their opponents. They'll mass produced thousands of them within few months, but for now they're able to produce five Vincents and two Gareth, this will be enough for a little demonstration at the party.

"Are these ready for transport? These must be scheduled in a party by tomorrow." He said.

"Yes, they'll be on time."

"Very good, if that is all then I shall take my leave." The people in front of him bow as he turn to leave, he then asks Kanon the situation on Alnus. "Any news on the frontier?"

"Just a few, reconnaissance reported that the Saderans are gathering their forces, setting up walls and forts along the borders; and more of those Bunny women are either joining the Foreign Legion or declaring themselves as allies, in fact, over half of the Foreign Legion are Warrior Bunnies." Kanon reported.

"All thanks to Ahvara, I must say that it went very- well, almost perfect." The White Prince smirks. "So what's the news on the other side?"

Kanon hands him a file. "Lady Marianne has launched a mission to capture the perpetrator behind the Flame Dragon's rampage."

"Someone's been controlling that thing?"

"It appears so, from what we knew, this Apostle named Giselle is very skilled in taming dragons, and Marianne wants you to pressure her into our services."

Schneizel smiles when he thinks about it, they were the only one who manage to kill a Flame Dragon with little trouble, and with someone like her in their side than they might tame every other powerful and wild dragons. "I can't wait to meet this "Giselle."

* * *

One certain Apostle is sprinting for her life through the forest, now why would Giselle flee when she have special ability of healing and superhuman strength? Well apparently, her skills are not that useful against the Iron Giants that are currently chasing her. What do they want with her? She didn't do anything that could earn the ire of the Britannians, but then again it could do something with awakening the notorious Flame Dragon.

"There she is!"

"Don't let her get away!"

"She's within my sights!"

 _"SHIT!"_ Giselle narrowly dodges a rocket that missed her and hit a tree. A giant rappels in front of her to whom she turns left to avoid projectiles coming from its weapon; she tried to get away from them with her immense speed but no such luck as they're gaining on her.

"Surrender now!" More rockets were launch from Sattel Waffens, and Giselle once again barely able to dodges it. More of their aircraft flew by and drop bombs that destroyed trees and vegetation near her, every injury that she gain are healed immediately thanks to her Apostle's ability, but the blast and shrapnel are doing a good work in slowing her down.

"Got you now!" An Iron Giant appears on her left and goes to strike her with its oversized lance. She blocks it but the force is too much as it sends her flying and crashing to a tree; she recovers quickly and just in time to get avoid the incoming lance that impales the tree.

Running some more until she reached a clearing, this might be a bad idea as they will see her more clearly but it doesn't matter since they can find her so easily through the forest. She stops when she saw a familiar face. _"Rory? What are you doing here?"_

The Apostle of Emroy sat on a boulder looking at the Apostle of Hardy with a smirk. _"Nothing much, just lending out a helping hand to my friends... So what are you doing these past weeks?"_

 _"None of your business- Now if you excuse me I'm off, because I'm being chased."_ She went to run.

Rory got into a playful thinking as if she find the draconian's predicament funny. _"I wonder why- maybe it got something to do what the Flame Dragon..."_ This put a stop to Giselle's rush. _"After all, the Flame Dragon isn't supposed to be awake for another fifty years, someone must've disturbed it."_ She grins at Giselle.

Giselle pointed at Rory accusingly. _"You led the Britannians here didn't you!"_

 _"Why of course I lead them here, your pet cause a lot of damage and the Britannians have to put a stop to it, and now they want to apprehend the one who cause all this- which happens to be you."_ She smiles further since Giselle didn't deny it. _"Plus, it's also personal since I'm doing this so you won't be able to follow any orders of your goddess."_

 _"Guess I'll just grab you while on the go."_ She prepares her scythe and prepares to charge but Rory laugh.

 _"I don't think so."_ She pointed upward.

Giselle looks up and to her dismay are the famed flying ships of Britannia, five small ship escorting a huge one, looking at Rory were she saw Britannian infantry coming to view from the boulder and surrounds her, Iron Giants coming down from VTOLs, swarms of Metal Dragons flying above, all to ensure that she won't escape.

Then she saw it, flying with dominating aura, the one that killed the Flame Dragon with a strange beam of red and black, the Black Iron Giant, or what is now known throughout the realm as the Dragon Smiter. With such odds she decided to surrender and drops her scythe.

 **Outer Perimeter Base No. 4**

Just outside the Perimeter Base is a small party, Pina send a message to his father about this and invited senators, generals and nobles who are either neutral or peaceful. She saw some familiar faces but she knew only few, some of them even brought their children with them, one little girl she knew is Sherry of the Tyueli family. They have fears and doubts at first but she reassured them that they'll be safe, and so they come.

She would like to wear the black dress that Lelouch gave her but for this occasion she's going to wear the Saderan royal clothing.

So far, things are going according to Schneizel's plan: over half of the ruling elites have come, meet and greet between the two authorities, and now came the demonstration of advanced weapons as Casel El Tiberius and other senators went with Princess Cornelia to a clear field.

While Schneizel is talking with Sherry who appears to be attracted to him Pina went to the clearing. They were in complete denial upon learning the Britannian's terms but she knew that mindset will change once they got to see their weapons up close.

She arrived just in time to see the ten Britannian infantry firing their weapons at the target which happens to be Saderan armor, the bullets flew a hundred times faster than an arrow as it rips through the armor like a needle through cloth.

Then comes to explosives: mortars, rocket launchers, and tanks; carts, tents, wooden houses, and groups of mannequins wearing Saderan armor are obliterated from the destructive blast.

 _"W-What's sort of magic is this?"_ Senator Cicero La Moltose asks who is making plans to buy them.

 _"Magic?"_ Cornelia said with an amused smirk. _"No, there's nothing magical with these, to make it simple for you all to understand, think of it as crossbow but far advanced, it shoots hundreds of small metal that cannot be dodged."_

Another senator Dussie was about to speak until Cornelia added some more info. _"And before you say "Iron Elephants"- no - those are called "tanks", Just think of them as armored carriages that doesn't need horses, the armor is durable enough to take hammering hits from an ogre while powerful enough to release an explosive force strong enough to destroy a castle."_

 _"Can you tell about more about this "Iron Giant"."_ Marquis Palesti requested, as he was very curious and wanted to know more of these metalic beasts.

 _"The Humanoid Autonomous Armored Knight, Knightmare Frame or Knightmare for short."_ Cornelia explains. _"These weapons of war are nothing like your ugly war beasts, these are comparable to men wearing massive metal suits of armor who can got toe to toe or go even with a flame dragon, and as we all know nothing in your primitive world can match up to a flame dragon, also unlike your ogres they are quick enough keep pace with your horses or wyverns."_

Guilford steps forward and whispers something to Cornelia's ear; she smiles as she turns back to them. _"Good news, it seems that all of you will witness the demonstration of the new models."_

 _"What do you mean by that?"_ Casel asks.

 _"It means we have new types of Knightmares that are much better than the previous one."_ And coming into view are seven Knightmare, and to their surprise, these things are flying like the one Lelouch's been using. _"The Knightmares you saw before are models Gloucester and Sutherland, and the ones flying which are much better are called Vincent Ward and Gareth."_

"They're requesting permission to fire onto testing field." Guilford relayed the pilots' word to Cornelia.

"Granted." Cornelia answered as she awaits the action of the two Gareths. The latest model then fired their Hadron Cannon at the field leaving many of the decoy items destroyed and left a trail of burnt destruction.

To the Saderan elites this was a horrifying sight. Some have frightening vision of their Capital in flames, the skies swarmed by these flying Iron Giant, casting these powerful and destructive magic, obliterating many of the magnificent structures and annihilating any resisting forces.

Such power is almost comparable to the gods, Casel thought to himself, if he wasn't angry at Molt for sending an invasion force to the other side of the Gate and the commander who attack the Britannians without a second thought then he's angry now after seeing these weapons up close.

 _"How can we defeat an army like this?"_ Marquis Cicero expresses his utter distress on the Britannia's power.

 _"You can't..."_ They turned to Cornelia who has a knowing smile. _"- No chance at all, really. Challenging us is comparable to a tiny little insect trying to beat giant titan."_

The senators paled at that, this was the moment were they talk about their final decision. _"What should we do? The price of their terms is simply too much, but we can't afford to let this war to continue."_

 _"Maybe we can convince them to reduce the reparation, that way we won't end up in such a huge debt."_

 _"But what if the Britannians didn't agree to this?"_

 _"There have to be something we can offer other than money and gold."_

 _"How about slaves, they might be interested in Warrior Bunnies and other humanoids."_

 _"I don't think slaves will be enough, I pray that they won't demand our sons and daughters."_

At this they turn to Casel who was silent, thinking deeply, they await his opinions and to hear his sayings. Breaking from his thoughts, Molt's political rival spoke. _"In order for our nation to survive we must seek peace with Britannia, it is better to give up half of our territory and majority of our wealth rather than to lost it all in this ill-fated war, as you can see it in their eyes, they are determine to destroy our nation if not subjugate it. So what do you all say?"_

One by one, they agreed that it is in the best interest of the Saderan Empire, to make compensation rather than trying to best them though brute force, but there is one question that worries them, what happens when the Britannians have acquired those territories, would they use them as buffer zones against them? They pushed that thought away for now as they're focusing in making peace.

Once they've all agreed Casel turns to Cornelia. _"Your highness, we've reached a decision to pursuit peace with your nation."_

 _"That's good to hear, but you will have to discuss all the details with my brother, Schneizel."_

 _"Of course."_

Pina is watching from the distance and hearing their choice, she sigh a relief as this is one step in making peace, she heads back to the party and there she saw Sherry clinging to Schneizel asking a lot of questions about him. Cornelia is enjoying the party with her Royal Guards, children of nobles playing around, there is one person whom she's waiting for, Lelouch.

As if reading her mind a voice is heard behind her. "Enjoying the party?"

Pina turns around and saw him standing there, calm and prideful, but seems a bit tired. "Prince Lelouch, where have you been? I thought you're supposed to be the one leading the demonstration."

"There are some businesses that my mother wanted to take care of, but surely everyone can manage without me."

"Oh, I see." Pina would've asked more about it but figures that it's none of her concerns as they watch the party. "I'm rather glad that they've think it through and decided to accept the terms."

"Are they afraid when they saw the new models?"

"Yes, I can see it on their faces, I'm certain that some of them are about to piss themselves." Pina joked as Lelouch chuckles.

They remain silent for a while and watch the ongoing party, Schneizel was surrounded by senators and nobles talking about the terms with Sherry still clinging to his right arm, Cornelia and Guilford enjoying champagne, kids playing around, and then the musicians began to play a new tune and a few couple dances in the middle.

"Would you like to dance with me?" He asks, his hand rose towards her and bowed slightly.

Pina looks at the Black Prince of Britannnia with a flustered face. "I-I-I d-don't know any of your dances."

"Don't worry, I'll teach you right now."

And so, Pina hold his hand as he led her to the middle, telling her what to do and how to move.

 **Zorzal's Bedchamber**

Shirley Joseph Fenette is curled in a corner, naked and whimpering and crying after suffering another night of abuse and rape at the hands of the sadistic prince. How long have she'd been here? Weeks? Months? She've lost count.

It used to be a typical day, she and her friends were supposed to buy Milly her favorite pastries until these strange men in ancient looking armor came bursting through the bakery's door and began killing everyone, Rivalz was one of the unfortunate victims. She and Sophie escaped through the back to avoid the massacre, since Rivalz still have the keys in his pocket they're forced to flee on foot amidst the chaos, they try to getaway by going through the alleyway but to their horror they ran straight into group of these invaders. It was sickening sight, the street is littered with corpses of men, women and children, a huge pile of them were form so one of them can plant their flag. They would've turn to escape but the enemy were quick to caught them.

That day is the beginning of Shirley's suffering, these men grabbed her and friend by the hair as they're being dragged towards the hill near the Hollywood sign, when they're brought to their encampment the students watch in horror as they they saw a few of these invaders raping their fellow Britannian women and girls, and fear crossed their minds upon that they could be next. Because Sophie was injured these bastards decides to violate her while she's still breathing, Shirley begged for mercy as she closed her eyes but couldn't block the screams of her friend.

But relief came as they saw the Britannian armed forces arriving at the besieged city, Floating Battleships, VTOL gunships and Knightmare tranports swarm the skies. But the hope of being saved is vanished like a candle light in a raging storm as she were loaded into the caged wagons along with other captured Britannians and rushed into the mysterious structure.

Then the long march began, these "Saderans" as they call themselves were very cruel and sadistic to their prisoners, some of the captives were dragged behind wagons or horses and when they fell down because of exhaustion they were beaten up and forced to stand and continue to walk, some were even murdered to break the captives' will, and during night time they mercilessly raped at least three women and girls. She was lucky enough that she wasn't violated yet but knew that it'll be a matter of time before they get to her.

There must be over a hundred of Britannian citizens who're capture and these savages murdered fifteen during the ride, after that horrendous journey they stops at the slave market at the Saderan capital.

It is there were Shirley met her buyer and tormentor prince Zorzal El Caesar, at first she thought that he was a kind person since he gave her food and clothes until she was dragged into his bed were he repeatedly violates and abused her.

She prays every night for her country to come to this city and save her and the rest of the captive countrymen.

Comforting her is Tyuule, former queen of the Bunny women of the Northern Plains. These Warriors Bunnies were well known for their superhuman agility, reflexes and speed, and highly skilled fighters. Before Tyuule united and rule them all, this race were divided into several tribe and often times fight and hunt each other, when the threat of a Saderan invasion is looming she have convinced every tribe chieftains to unite to form a nation.

Sadly, even with their superior fighting prowess and combined forces to fight a common foe, the Saderan numbers are far too great and they're overwhelmed. In desperation to save her people Tyuule came to prince Zorzal to offer herself as a slave in exchange to sparing her people, and so they stripped her and chained her. But it was later on that she learned that the brute for a prince lied to her and ordered the slaughter and enslavement of her people, to add insult to injury he make it appears like she betrays them.

For three years she's been plotting her revenge, one were she ensures that bastard suffers slowly, and now she might be able to gain that pleasure. For the following months she's been listening to what's happening on the war with the nation from beyond the Gate, she was surprise that there's a another empire which not only surpass the Saderans in terms of might but also wield advanced weapons such as flying ships and Iron Giants.

Thanks to their Flying Ships the former queen is now familiar with who the Britannians are and also get to see the battles, they also shows the crimes done by the Saderan legionnaires against the people of Britannia. Despite the Britannian soldiers wearing mask to conceal their faces Tyuule can see that they held immense hatred against the Saderans as they kill and in some cases torture without mercy.

She watched with glee as the Britannians make the final moments of every Saderan soldiers a living hell. She watched as a legless legionnaire is crawling away and begging for help only to be killed when a soldier came by, a squad of Britannian infantry cornering a group of Saderans and proceeds to kill the trapped soldiers, ogres were helpless against the Iron Giants, dragon riders being blasted from the sky, phalanxes massacred, she even enjoyed as three captured Saderans are being lynched by a mob of angry people.

And thanks to Marianne's speech many of her people are coming out of hiding and began attacking Saderan army or joining the Britannians in the war. Marianne's word even emboldens her were she hasten her plans, escape and rally her people to take their vengeance against the oppressing enslavers. Only one problem she'll have to deal with when coming into contact with her people is to convince them that she did not betray them during the final days of the Bunny-Saderan War, she cursed Zorzal again for turning back on his words and lie to her people, but she's confident that she can make them see the truth.

The Saderans are now getting a taste of their own medicine; they now know what it's like to be helpless, to be powerless against a greater force, to know that they're no longer dominating the battlefield, to suffer humiliation and defeat. Tyuule looks back at Shirley and hugs her. _"Do not worry, your suffering will soon come to an end and your prayers will be answered, for judgment day will surely come."_

 **Chapter End**

 **AN: And done, have to admit it though, writing Shirley's point of view is kinda difficult but I just went through with it.**

 **Also, here's some more Extra scene.**

 **Extras**

 **Lelouch vi Britannia**

 **Before the Invasion**

(play Game of Thrones Soundtrack, Two Swords)

The Black Prince of Britannia examines the standard of the Saderan legion, instead of an eagle like the ancient Romans have this one is a dragon, he have to admit that the design is exquisite and unique especially knowing the fact that it's handcrafted. He gave it to an engineer who bowed and take the pole with the dragon standard.

He scans the table that have a pile of Saderan armor, helmets, greaves, pauldrons and other type of body protection. The engineers pierced or welded chains into them, they then hook it up to the Gawain to make it look like it's wearing a belt, necklace and bracelet.

It's a bit of psychological warfare, when the enemy sees the decorative accessories they'll see that the wearer had killed many of their fellow legionnaires. Of course, Lelouch knew that this experimental Knightmare will be able to solidify it's notoriety very quickly since twin Hadron cannons are place in its shoulders, killing hundreds or even a thousands of men will be an easy feat for him.

He then picks up the flag of the Saderan empire, the design is unique, purple background, with a slightly pale purple dragon on top, and a cross design with a dragon wings sprouting from the middle and reaching the corners.

He crumples it into a ball and walks up to a furnace, he placed it in and turns up the heat, standing back as the flag burst into flames. As the fire consumes the flag Lelouch smiles knowing that the Saderan nation will meet the same fate as this peace of cloth.

Once Britannia is done with the war, Sadera will be nothing more but an empty shell of it's former self, yes, and when the rain weeps over their halls and not a soul to hear.

 **Vengeance is Burning Bright**

Over a thousand Saderans were captured during the four way assault, half of them are been loaded up inside these glass prison while the other half will have to walk all the way, they've been given the simplest necessities which are food and water.

A good number of them are defiant with some trying to escape or fight their captors, but the Britannians were anticipating these types of behavior were they deal out severe punishment.

Right now the Britannian infantry are torturing dozens of Saderans for their failed attempt to escape, these prisoners tries to overpower them and take their weapons but were killed or subdued when the soldiers brought in reinforcements.

The punishments were very harsh to say the least, but the Britannians wanted to make them suffer for the death and destruction that's been inflicted to the people of Los Angeles.

"Alright, you fucker! Tell me who planned that stupid stunt that you and your friends trying to pull?" When the soldier didn't get his answer he forced the Saderan's head into a bucket of water; the prisoner is struggling but is held down by two other soldiers.

Another unlucky sap got a noose around his neck as a Knightmare pulls him up to the air. "Okay, drop him." The prisoner falls to the group and gasped for air. "This is your last chance, is the mastermind behind your little jailbreak is dead or alive?"

"So, you like hurting the innocents, do ya?" The soldier swings his baton to the Saderan's bloodied head. "Like to chop off heads and rape girls?" He hit the prisoner on the abdomen.

"Where's your bravado?" Another Britannian shouted as he hit the man at the jaw so hard that it knock out a few teeth. "What happened to the "Glory to the Empire", or "Our will cannot be shattered", or any other stupid shit you're spouting?"

They all stop in their activity when they heard a voice. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" They turn to one person that and they froze, it's the notorious Luciano Bradley, the most sadistic man in Britannia, the man who wanted to be a part of the Knights of the Round but was denied multiple times due to his unacceptable ethics, he was even called the Mad Knight and was rumored to have been committed to a psychiatric facility but was released for unknown reasons.

"Ser Luciano? We didn't know that you would visit here." Said the lieutenant.

"Just wanting to see the proceedings, so, what is going on here?"

"They tried to escape so we're just disciplining them and try to find out who orchestrated the escape attempt." He said nervously.

The Mad Knight smiles as he answers. "Good, but because of their primitive minds we'll only get little information, if you want some results you have to stoop to their level." He approaches one tied up prisoners and before anyone knew it he thrust a knife through the man's leg causing him to scream. "This is how you do it, now, let's squeeze the information out of these savages." And so one the torture continues.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Scuffle in the Throne Room**

The Saderan senators and generals are yelling at each other for minutes now, divided into two factions. The half led by Casel are called the pro-peace or "doves as they're called; they're pushing to accept the peace term of the Britannians, the other half are made up of violent war-mongering senators, generals and nobles, pro-war or "Hawks".

It was a shouting match as the Hawks are labeling the Doves as cowards, traitors and weak; while the pro-peace faction are calling the other half fools for failing to see reasons.

 _"For the last time, a prolonged war with Britannia will result in utter destruction for our Empire!"_

 _"Our glorious nation has faced such strong adversaries before, from the barbarians of the cold North to the Kushan kingdom from the Far East. These Britannians are just another obstacle in achieving our goal of greatness."_

 _"The empire from beyond Gate is nothing like the enemies we've fought in the past,"_ Casel stated. _"They're not barbaric like the berserkers or Bunny Women from the North, their weapons and tactics are far superior to our own, we've even learn that their numbers surpass that of all of our legions, they've outnumber us by a dozen to one."_

 _"He's right!_ " Marguis Palesti said and adds further. _"No more than a month into the war with the Britannians we've sent the best of commanders, our bravest of men, our fastest of cavalry, and the fiercest ogres our great Empire has to offer and in a short time most have ended up dead!"_

Arcturius Maximus scoffed at this, he agreed with everything he said except for "best commanders", Cadmus and Godasen's commanding skills were average at best, relying heavily on numbers rather than strategy and tactics. _"I concur, our military prestige is damaged, morale in the army is at an all-time low, and to make it even more difficult on us the Britannians are employing many beast-men and demihuman. If we fight another battle with them it will end in a massacre."_

 _"We can easily gather more able bodied men from our domain and train them just as quick, all it needs is our Emperor's orders and I would personally see to it that we can create an army as many times as we need."_ General Podawan said.

 _"And then what? Send them against the Iron Giants, hoping for the best? Despite their flying ships showing images of our men being decimated you still believe in our invincibility. You weren't there when Metal Birds soar above and send fiery destruction on the encampment, you weren't there when my men tried to fight off the enemy, you weren't there when they're being slaughtered by Iron Giants and their demihuman allies."_ He recounts the encounter with the Giant Gold Centaur, how it gallops through the field with one Warrior Bunny on its side, killing every Saderan in sight.

 _"You're a coward then if you let one defeat effect you like that,"_ Arcturius glared at one man he hated the most: Zorzal El Caesar. _"Did I consider surrender when many cohorts perish during war with the Warior Bunnies, did I raised the white flag of surrender when many of my warriors died?"_

Molt glared at his son for such stupid words, Arcturius Decimus Maximus is a brilliant commander, something that Zorzal is not. One glaring example of Zorzal's lack of intelligence is the Empire-Bunny War, the crown prince led the Northern Legions against the savage demihumans with little care to his underlings, his second in command at the time Valentin gave plenty of good advices, plans and how to fight the superior fighters but he refuse them all going for a frontal assault and let their vast numbers decide.

Sure, the result of that war ended in victory, slight boost in economy due to Warrior Bunnies being highly valued as slaves, and pacify the threat in the north, but this campaign came at a great cost, Legion Eleven and Twelve lost half of its soldiers while Thirteen lost three-fourth of its size, the Northern Legions is effectively incapacitated due to Zorzal's poor leadership skills. Because of this the war with the Kushan empire lasted much longer than intended, but thanks to Arcturius they won the war with little casualties.

Overall, Zorzal is envious of Arcturius for the army, people and the senate revered him as a military genius and named him Hero of the East while he the crown prince is seen as a fool with uncontrollable carnal desires.

 _"You think the people will be fine with us forcing every able-bodied men to conscription? Fathers, brothers, husbands, sons, and lovers sent to fight and die?"_ Casel said, many knew he meant that many will resort to desertion and fleeing their country if it meant saving themselves from a hopeless situation.

 _"Enough of this, the Britannians are coming here to discuss the terms for peace, for now we'll agree with their demands. We've lost many battles because we underestimate our enemy, during peace times we'll use this moment to gather as much information on them and find any weakness, when the time is right we will strike hard and fast."_ Molt stated which earn applause from war mongering faction with some mixed reception from the pro-peace senators.

Casel seems vexed, Molt didn't realize just how far and hopeless the situation is, Arcturius is simply neutral, and Zorzal is impatient.

 **With the Britannian Aerial Fleet**

Pina is currently lounging in the guest area of the Logres-class Floating Battleship, she is worried but confident, the Britannians have just mobilize half of the Frontier's aerial fleet and is heading to the Capital, she could only imagine what the people down below is thinking when they saw the massive swarm of flying ships, no doubt they're afraid and feeling insignificant.

The representatives from Britannia are two princes, Lelouch and Schneizel, two of the most intelligent and cunning people she has ever known. Thinking of the time when she tried cunning and underhanded tactics in politics and diplomacy in an attempt to curb them but these two just manage bypasses every obstacle she sent.

Knowing that rescuing their people is top priority she reasoned that those captives will be killed by slavers in retaliation, but Schneizel stated: "If one enslaved Britannian died then in response ten captive Saderans will be executed and we'll become less lenient with your nation"; and she states that her father could use them as hostage and Lelouch replied: "If such situation ever happens then we'll use you as hostage, threatening to hang you if they didn't comply, one princess in exchange for one hundred and fifty-seven Britannians, sounds like a good bargain". Man, these two are good.

With those two leading an army and playing politics along with their advanced weapons and its soldier's determination, Britannia is virtually invincible. That is why she prayed to the gods that these talks succeed, yes, the ceasefire must NOT fail it means forming peace and for the survival of her nation.

She's currently in her Saderan royal garb, and sitting right beside her is her page Hamilton who is wearing her noble attire. "Are you alright, your Highness." She asks.

"A little nervous. I'm just hopeful that father removes Zorzal from meeting, we know what he's going to do when he meets the representatives."

Hamilton nodded, the not-so intelligent prince will very likely try to either intimidate or imprison them in an attempt to gain an edge over the Britannians, that would not be a wise move considering that Britannians are bringing hundreds of Flying Ships along with a thousand Knightmares and a hundred thousand soldiers.

If something were to happen to either Lelouch or Schneizel, they would retaliate with full force with no compromise and destroy the Capital to rescue the royal siblings. "I am very certain that everything will go smoothly." She assured her which makes Pina smiles.

The doors opening and the girls watch as Lelouch and his royal guards entered. "We'll be landing soon, are you happy to be home?"

"Yes, the sight of familiar places and faces would be nice."

* * *

Villagers and farmers in the surrounding area gape in awe at the sight above them, hundreds of the flying ships are heading towards the Saderan Capital, they thought at first that they're now going to finished this war by attacking and occupying the Capital, until they learn that they're on their way to make negotiations with the Saderan Imperial Court.

To the people of the Capital, this is a terrifying sight, if the scattered broadcasting zeppelins didn't scare them than this did, the captain who's in charge of the entrance were given orders to opened it for the Britannian delegates though they were very reluctant but none the less followed it.

This thought is in the minds of many who saw the ominous swarm: can they win this?

* * *

Nonette is in charge of the fleet and escort for the three Britannian royal siblings, she's watching the proceedings as officers and air personnel relay different reports. "Did they send any of those dragon riders?"

"None so far, my Lady. No military activity in the air."

"Reports are coming that their land units are lining up the streets."

"It seems that they're setting up welcoming party for us. What do you think, Princess Cornelia?" The Knight of Nine asks the Second Princess.

"Still, we should be ready for any hostile move against Schneizel and Lelouch, keep your eyes peeled, guns up, and be on guard."

"Yes, your Highness."

A dozen of troop carrier and Knightmare VTOL transports are lowering down and began dropping off units, with the purpose of setting up a perimeter. "This is Alpha Company, securing northern perimeter."

"Beta Company; securing the west perimeter is in progress."

"Charlie Company here, we're moving to our objectives."

"This is Delta Company, we've landed and began securing the south perimeter."

After three minutes of the landing the Air Force commodore reports to the Knight of Nine. "My Lady, ground units are done with the perimeter and it's clear to land."

"Good. Proceed with caution."

* * *

 _(Enter "All Hail Britannia")_

The people who are going in the Saderan royal court are Lelouch, Schneizel, Pina, Jeremiah, Kanon, Kallen, and Diethard along with a cameraman will go as well to record the whole thing. Four limousines accompanied by a squad of eight Gloucesters, regular and Black Knights.

The convoy reached the gates of the Saderan Capital and the guards seems relunctant to open them but relents. A large crowd gathered, gawking and looking with awe at the magnificent beasts called "Iron Giant", every soldier gazed with worried looks on their faces since they knew all the stories and saw them in combat thanks to the flying ships.

The travel was silent save for the whispering and the Britannian war anthem, they arrived right outside the senate building. The group along with four Black Knight soldiers and two royal guards exited the vehicle and followed Pina to the throne room.

While walking through the halls Lelouch and Schneizel would stop and talk about the interior. "I must say, despite such a primitive society they have a sense of fashion and beauty to their architecture." Schneizel compliments.

"I agree, it gives off this vibes of antiquity and villainy." Lelouch added.

They spend a few minutes admiring the inner structure, talking about the marble floor, purple drapes, stone statues, and fine paintings. Why are they stalling and delaying the meeting? Pina thought, she then thinks that this is an another display of power, to make the her father and the Saderan ruling elites wait, to show them that things must is no longer in their control and must be done in Britannian's time.

Or maybe they've just really admiring the inside of the throne room, she'll never be sure. "Pardon me but- how long will this take?"

"What?" The two Princes look at her and Lelouch said casually. "Oh course, the negotiations- I almost forgot about that."

"Silly us, shall we continue." Schneizel said playfully.

Pina just nodded. "Right this way." She led them to the throne room.

The group continued on and soon arrived at two large doors leading to the Saderan throne room; this is the moment as two Saderan royal guards went to push the doors open.

The two Britannian Palace Guards steps in and stood at each side of the door, the people inside watch and whispered about them until one shouted in the Falmart language. _"Announcing the arrival of Schneizel el Britannia, Second of the Britannian Empire! And Lelouch vi Britannia, Eleventh Prince of Britannian Empire!"_

Pina watch her father studies the two young men; she glances around and is relieved that Zorzal isn't here to ruin all her hard work. She then saw her father turns to her and gave a warm smile. _"Pina, thank the Gods that you're safe, when I heard the news of your capture I was furious as storm. I trust that the Britannians were "gentle" during your captivity."_

She saw him glare at Lelouch and Schneizel thinking that they've defiled her. _"Thank you for your concerns, father, but I assure you that my stay is surprisingly pleasant."_ She bows, remembering the hospitality that she's given despite being their prisoners. _"Now, let us proceed with the peace talks."_

 _"Very well."_ Molt nodded and glances at the Britannians. _"Let's hear what you have to say, Prince of Britannia."_

Lelouch and Schneizel look calm and confident, unfazed by stare of the senators and generals. The second son of Charles is the first to speak. _"Good morning, gentlemen, as you already know we are here to discuss one thing: and that is the ceasefire that will lead to peace."_ Then he began a monologue. _"Of course, there those that oppose to this, still believing the invincibility of the army; but wiser men have seen for themselves that such a war will devastate this country, and are determine to stop it before it led to great destruction."_

Some of the Pro-War faction growled or glared at him, since he's implying that they're stupid for not accepting peace, Casel and the Pro-Peace faction is glad that things are going to plan. _"Prince Schneizel, we would agree with the terms but the Emperor asks for some change with the terms."_

They turn to Molt who then answered. _"The terms of surrendering land, territories and gold are far too much, if this treaty is to go somewhere it must be fair."_

The room became silent after that, the Pro-War faction were hoping that the cost would reduce to nothing. The Black Prince just laugh, gaining the attention and answered Molt. _"You just entered this war thinking you'll gain riches beyond your wildest dream, but instead your army is losing, hundreds of thousands of men dead, your popularity is falling, and your country is facing rebellion from vassals and attacks from demihumans, you're in no position to make demands out of us."_ He then gives off a wicked smirk. _"But I'll humor you, what do you want?"_

The ruling elites look at Lelouch with surprise, he shows no respect nor fear to the Emperor of Sadera, even Molt felt irked by his attitude but kept his calm. _"First is to reduced relinquishment of our territories to ten percent and the reduction of the gold reparation to five thousand."_

Lelouch pretends to think hard then asks his brother. _"What did father tell Pina about the cost again?"_

 _"Father said: must pay a heavy price to ensure its survival. The message is loud and clear."_ Schneizel turns to Molt. _"Your proposition for the terms does not match what my father said- so we'll deny it and the term doesn't change."_

Molt gritted his teeth, Lelouch was right when he said that he not in the position to demand things from them. Oh well, he tried, but promised that when the time is right he'll take all of it back. Unfortunately, things are about to go down when a certain someone is coming.

There some shouting and struggling behind the two great doors, then it burst open, marching through is the crown prince of the Saderan throne: Zorzal El Caesar. _"So these people are the famous Britannians, I thought they'd be coming tomorrow but I guess they're impatient."_

The arrogant prince strutted along the halls, showing off his golden armor, accompanied by dozens of his underlings, but what caught the attention of the everyone are the five unlucky women who ended up being Zorzal's play things; naked, battered, and shackles on their neck which dragged them through the floor.

A disgusting display and the Pro-peace faction members began to worry that this might offend the Britannians. But the sight didn't effect them that much as Lelouch said to his group. "Is he showing off his - friends?"

"Asshole." Kallen scoffed.

"What is he trying he pull here?" Jeremiah asks.

"Rick! Point the camera at those slaves, and then to that man." Diethard ordered the cameraman.

"So that's Zorzal El Caesar, the crowned prince and first in line for the throne." Schneizel frowned as he heard a lot from his agents and allies.

"If that is the case then this country's days will be numbered if someone like him sat on that chair." Lelouch comments who like his brother heard a lot about this notorious man.

 _"Zorzal! What is the meaning of this? I thought I told you to not enter and interfere with this meeting."_ Molt reprimanded his son who will likely do something very stupid.

 _"Father, I'm just trying to help, make you see that there is a great opportunity before us."_ The Saderan prince declared which make everyone wonders what he meants.

 _"This is not appropriate!"_ Pina shouted to his brother. _"You can't just disobey father's order and barge in here unannounced! Just imagine what other's would think if they see that crown prince is being rebellious."_

Her words just fell on deaf ear as Zorzal continued. _"The great opportunity I speak of is right there!"_ He pointed at the Britannian royal brothers. _"The princes of our enemy are here! They are vulnerable, no army to protect them! We should seized them now to gain a leverage against our enemy and avenge our loses!"_

Upon hearing this Lelouch radioed his sister. "Cornelia, it appears that there might be some trouble, are you and the other's in place."

"Don't worry little brother, we're ready, just waiting for the signal."

While the Saderan royal family are bickering Kallen notices something about those slaves, particularly one with orange hair. She steps closer and upon inspection she's shocked to see that this person is someone she knew, and this slave is Shirley Fenette. Seeing the state she's in made the redhead's blood boil, why is Shirley's covered in cuts and bruises? Why is she here and naked? Then realization came to her mind, her classmate must've been captured during the Battle of Los Angeles, Shirley must've suffered abused and worst raped.

Seeing that bastard prince is when Kallen now knew that he is the one who did this to Shirley, her fist clenched tightly, with temper reaching a critical point she lunges at him. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Zorzal turn around only seeing a fist coming to his face, the punch is fast and hard, knocking three teeth.

Everyone was shocked by Kallen's action to which Lelouch reprimanded. "Kallen! What on earth do you think you're doing?"

The pilot of the Lancelot turns to him then heads towards the shackled slaves. "Just dishing out some punishment on that bastard, he deserve it after what he done to Shirley."

"Shirley, as in Shirley Fenette." The person he met and befriended during "Meet and Great" when he visits Ashford Academy. Looking at the enslaved girl he quickly points and ordered. "Release that girl, she's a citizen of Britannia!"

"Shirley Fenette?" Schneizel said, then Kanon said to him.

"She's a student at Ashford Academy, she's listed in the missing person lists with a high chance of being captured during the battle."

"I see, I didn't know that there would be any of our countrymen in this palace."

 _"You dare strike the crowned pri-"_ The man who hold the chains got hit with a right hook that knocks him out.

Kallen took out a knife cutted the leather straps that wrapped around Shirley's neck. "Shirley, please tell you're okay, can you speak."

Shirley looks up and see that it's her classmate and friend. "K-Kallen? You're here? W-Were you captured as well?"

"No, we came to save you." She hugs her longtime friend, she's been drowning herself in rage and revenge that she didn't realize that Shirley's gone. "It's going to be okay, just relax, alright."

Someone covered the Ashford student with a black cape, Shirley saw that it was Prince Lelouch. "P-P-Prince Lelouch? I- uh."

"Calm yourself, just rest, the worst is over." He said in a soothing voice. "You're free now." Once learning that she's free and can go home, Shirley cried, tears streaming down her face.

After a tearful reunion they heard a laugh, they turn to Zorzal who stood up and wipe the blood from his face. _"You're going to pay for what you did to my face, bitch!"_ As if villain with a master plan he added while pointing at the princes. _"And you two, your country is going to fall like all the enemies who made the mistake of challenging Sadera, I don't know where it is but I don't really care as I'm going wipe it out from the map! I'm going to enjoy breaking your mother and sisters while you watch. Men, seize them!"_

Seeing that things is about to get ugly, the soldiers and the royal guards take defensive measures. "Protect the Princes!" Yelled one royal guard.

Pina saw Zorzal's soldiers at the door moving to grabbed the Britannians but they form a shield wall when the grey men pointing their weapons at them. _"Wait! There will be no fighting in the throne room, everyone, please stand down!"_ She don't want to end it like this, harming Lelouch and Schneizel could result in retaliation from the Britannian flying fleet that's currently swarming the skies of the Capital.

"I'm afraid it's far too late for that to happen, since they're very determine to take us captives." Schneizel said as he now signals for backup.

A crash is heard, then the ceiling burst and coming down are two Knightmares that are rappelling down from VTOLs, one is the Guren which is piloted by Cornelia while the other is her customized Gloucester piloted by Guilford. "I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS AFFRONT TO MY BROTHERS!" Cornelia glared at Zorzal who just made a threat to rape her and her sisters.

Guilford who saw the immediate threat used two Knightmare assault rifle to annihilate the formation of men. Molt just witness the slaughter at least a thirty heavily armored men within seconds. It is a different sensation when you're seeing it in action and not a recording.

A few of the senators puked at the gruesome sight, and the Saderan royal guards who saw this wisely didn't attack the Britannians. Zorzal nearly pissed himself and wonders if he's next, no, he will not let them, he is the Crowned Prince and he's going to make them beg for mercy.

The Saderan prince would have said something arrogant until Lelouch suddenly said. "Kallen, kindly bring in that prince, I want to have a word with him." That angry redhead made her way to Zorzal until Lelouch added. "But before you do that, teach him how to be a proper prince."

Kallen looks back at Lelouch who nodded, at that moment she knows what he meant and smiled wicked. "With pleasure, your Highness."

Zorzal sees that the woman hit him is coming with sinister smile cracking her knuckles, not wanting to be intimidated especially in front of everyone he draws his sword. _"You think I'll let you strike me again? It's too late to beg for forgiveness!"_

He swung his sword intending to split open her skull, but Kallen caught his forearm and before he knew it she break it into two, people watching this confrontation cringe at the sickening crack of bones. _"AAAARGH! MY ARM! You broke my fucking arm!"_ Zorzal clutches his forearm as he howls in pain.

Kallen didn't let up, punching him in the face, each strike is very hard, after the fifth jab she threw him near Lelouch, she grabs his hair and proceed to hit the floor with his head, blood begin to stain the floor. She flips so he's lying face up and continues with the beating, giving him a black eye, busted lips and a broken nose in the process.

The onlookers just watch the fiery redhead unleashed her rage on Zorzal, Pina looks horrified as this is much more violent than Britannian soldiers brutalizing Saderan legionnaire, Molt still retains his calm demeanor but inwardly felt disturb but was hopeful that this his son some humility, Tyuule on the other hand is satisfied to see her tormentor being beaten like this.

After a full one minute Lelouch raised his hand to stop Kallen as he kneels down and asks Zorzal. _"It appears you know more about the Britannian captives, I want to know where they are."_ While Pina knew about the captives she doesn't know their whereabouts, and Molt seems to by the type to not care about this issue.

 _"Fuck off! You girly-faced cunt!"_ Zorzal blurted out, his face is covered in blood and bruises.

The insult didn't bother Lelouch as he motions to Kallen to continue which she complies, she raised Zorzal's leg and with one power stomp break his leg, again Zorzal screamed in agony.

 _"Now are you willing to talk?"_ Getting no answers he told Kallen. "Use your knife, maybe we'll get better results."

Seeing the girl pulled out a knife and it appears that she's going for his face again, before the blade could reach his flesh the Saderan prince shouted. _"Telta!"_ Kallen stops as he continues. _"The remaining captives are being held at Telta! They came here once to sell them and I bought ten!"_

 _"There, was that difficult?"_ Lelouch turns to his brother who nods.

"Kanon, I want a battalion to secure the South Palace, find and rescue all of our countrymen along with any slaves there." Kanon then relays the second prince's order through the communicator. "And also, we must capture and secure Telta in order to rescue all of our citizens."

While Molt may not understand what they're saying he asks Pina to translate everything for him, after learning of their intentions he just laugh which caught Pina by surprise, everyone became silent as they turns to him wondering what's funny. _"It appears that your nation have great weakness."_

Schneizel merely raised an eyebrow and said. _"Oh? And what would that be?"_

 _"Britannia cares its people too much, this fact will haunt you in the future. If the enemy is strong then you should fight him, if the blade is strong then strike the weak handle instead."_ Molt then told them a story of one particular country. _"There was once a nation that pride itself of having a rich culture, but they neglected their army and they were destroyed by the barbarians because of that."_

The Britannians were quiet after that to which Lelouch walks up to him, Molt could only watch as the Black Prince walk up the steps and in front of him, looking down on him with those smoldering purple eyes. _"If that is what you think then let me ask you this, emperor of Sadera, which is more important: The nation? Or the people? Which is first and which is second?"_

 _"Why of course the nation comes first! The nation is upmost important, without a state the people will have no place to called home."_

 _"And there we have is your nation's greatest weakness for you put the interest of the nation first and the people second, if we remove the secondary, what do you have? An empty nation- which is no different to a vacant land."_ Lelouch smiled as he further added. _"Believe me, the people can live without a country."_

It is this that Pina knew what he's talking about, Lelouch is talking about Britannia's dark past, how they lost a battle and their original homeland, and an era of blood and conquest that follows.

Giving out his last words to the emperor of Sadera Lelouch turns and leaves, Kallen carried her friend who is wearing the redhead's cape, and Schneizel went to the other enslave women to give them his offer. _"Freedom will be yours if you willing to depart with us."_

After seeing what the Britannians beating up Zorzal just to free a slave all four battered women agreed were they either hugged the Second Prince or kissed his feet, needless to say that Schneizel's face is flustered. He, Lelouch, Jeremiah, and Diethard gave the women something to cover up by giving them their coat, overcoat, and cape.

What the Britannians didn't know is that they gain another ally, one of the slave girls they've rescued is Tyuule, the former queen of the Warrior Bunnies.

 **Chapter End**

 **AN: There we go, another chapter done, Shirley is saved, and Zorzal got one hell of a beating from Kallen, hope that was satisfactory for you. Before you guys ask, yes, I borrowed the Kushan empire from Berserk.**

 **So feel free to leave a comment or suggestions.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: The Purge**

After that debacle of a peace meeting, the Saderan senate are arguing of their next course of action. As usual one half is pursuing the continuation of the war with Britannia while the other argues to make peace. Complains were made by the war hawks and Zorzal who were offended when they learned that the Britannians raided Zorzal's palace, freed all the slaves and burn the South Palace to the ground, Saderan soldiers and civilians can't do anything about it since they don't want to fight them.

 _"This is a disaster."_ Pina said to herself, watching the two side shouting at each other. _"Damn that stupid brother of mine, he really have to be a complete idiot and ruin the peace talks."_

Diablo heard her and said. _"The Royal Guards should've put more effort in preventing him from entering, father made it clear that he is not allowed in the room while the discussion is going."_ He don't why but it appears that Zorzal either bribe or threaten them. _"So what are you going to do now."_

 _"I have to go back to Alnus Hill and try to renegotiate the terms."_ She made a heavy sigh, frustrated at this turn of events. _"I can't believe things went wrong this fast."_

The siblings listened in the heated debate when Casel El Tiberius calls out to Pina. _"Princess, you've been with the Britannians, went to their country's capital, and met their emperor; please, tell them why they are angry at us over a single slave and why pursuing peace with them must be done."_

She nods and stood up, walking down to the middle of the senate were she began to tell what she learn. _"There are three thing you must you all must know about the Britannians rejecting this peace talk: First is that they've abolished slavery two centuries ago, to them it's a crime to own, buy or sell slaves; in fact, that decree is now considered a Golden Law, which means once it's been placed it'll be almost impossible to change or remove."_

The senates whispered to one another, astonished by this fact, it is very rare in this world that a nation did not practice slavery, some even wondered what they do with their enemies captured in battle.

 _"Second is Shirley Fenette the slave that Zorzal owned is a Britannian citizen, judging by what I saw is that she's friend with one of Lelouch's Black Knights. And third is that they saw how Shirley is being treated, abused and tormented, the sight of her covered in bruises and scars just infuriate them. Now, I fear for the worst."_

 _"What do you mean by that, Princess?"_ Cicero asks.

 _"The Britannians were honorable and far more virtuous but they are notorious for being very vengeful in the past, now that mentality reignites when the Fifth Legion attack them, now they became cold, ruthless, and vicious; they will not stop until the blood of their fellow countrymen is avenged,"_

Molt, Casel, Arcturius and most of the senate felt the shivers, it's like a man with two faces, one is a kind and forgiving while the other is a cruel and evil.

 _"Schneizel warns me that if one enslaved Britannian dies then ten captured legionnaires will be executed."_

 _"No! My son Maoro could still be alive!"_

 _"Is there a way to convince them otherwise?"_

 _"This is simply not fair!"_

Pina raised her voice to silence them and explains her situation further. _"Senators, I tried, believe me. I've tried in convincing them to releasing all of our fellow Saderans, tried so hard to bring them all home safely; but the Britannians have all the cards against us, either I agreed to go with their way of doing things or prolonging the war which will not end well for us."_

 _"But Princess, I don't understand this, why would they care so much about the plight of a few commoners? Why would they discard peace in order rescue them?"_

 _"They greatly value their people because they once lost their original home, it's that time they realizes that the people is just as important and can survive without a nation."_ Pina explains.

The senate were silent at that, Molt quickly realizes that the reason for the Britannian losing their nation must be two things: An apocalyptic disaster, or defeated by a much powerful nation; he's willing to bet that it's the latter. _"How did they lost their nation?"_

The senate listen carefully believing that they might gain a leverage or gain a powerful ally from beyond the Gate. _"It all started with the Age of Revolution, an age were peasants rising up against their aristocratic overlords; then there's the rise of Napoleon Bonaparte of France who create the Europia United, before Britannia there was the British Empire that own many colonies, Napoleon initiate many campaign against the British, the turning point would be the Battle of Trafalgar which allows the French to land military forces on the Britain, forcing many to migrate to their colonial holdings in America which soon resulted in formation of the Holy Britannian Empire."_

 _"Can you me more of this "Europia United"? It appears that we might be able to gain ourselves a strong friend."_ Molt comments.

Pina immediately realize what her father is planning. _"Don't tell me you're planning to make an alliance with the EU?"_

 _"Why yes, my dear daughter, our current situation is dire, we need the powerful allies, especially one were they manage to defeat the Britannian's ancestors in the past."_ Most of the war hawks and general are agreeing with such plan. _"And I also guess that Britannia and Europe aren't the only superpower?"_

But Pina putting a stop to this by presenting facts. _"Father, the plan to make an alliance is futile. Before I return I studied and learn more of the other superpowers, despite having a large military force like Britannia the EU is very divided, I've read and heard recent news that Europe is fragmented into three groups: the Central Power, the Seperatist, and Gene Smilas Faction; a civil war is becoming very likely. You know the Britannian's plan for EU's destruction? Do nothing and watch as their rival destroy itself with its internal conflict. China is on the decline, and Russia is a long time ally of Britannia; and even we do agreed to make a pact the Gate is heavily guarded and the Britannians are keeping a close eye to who is entering."_

 _"Surely there is someone on the other side who can help us."_

 _"I'm afraid there is none, our fate is now in their hands and there is nothing we can do about it."_ She said in a grim voice. _"We should consider ourselves lucky that the aerial fleet didn't destroy our Capital right then and there, though the same cannot be said to Telta."_

 **Britannian Aerial Fleet**

Only one-fourth of the fleet going back to Alnus while the rest is heading to Telta, the soldiers were gearing up and fully prepared, they are well aware that many of their countrymen have been abducted by these bastards and very determine to bring them all in one piece, if some suffered greatly or died then they'll make the Saderans pay dearly for it.

"Princess Cornelia, Prince Lelouch, we've arrived in Telta, What are your orders?" Guilford asks her.

"Secure the perimeter, set up blockade, no one gets out, restrain any new comers, and broadcast a message to these people that Telta is now under our control." Cornelia ordered which Guilford relayed to all units. "And I also want our men to go to the markets, mines, mansions, any places they could possibly held our people."

"It will be done."

* * *

The current governor of Telta is Otho Licinius Carus, he is a morbidly obese man in his mid forties in charge of the daily routines of the city, living in a large mansion and enjoying a lavish life. For the past two decades life is good and plentiful, he and his city are growing rich from their main trade sources: mined minerals, slaves and plundered goods; yes, they made a hefty profit during times of of war, thousands of slaves gathered from Kushan and the north.

With the news of the Gate's appearance and the Saderan army marching through to claim dominion over any nation in the other side, they began to prepare for a predicted large influx of captives, setting up auctions and markets for the coming slaves and spoils of war. The enthusiasm for another profitable business was cut short when they heard the news of the Fifth Legion's total annihilation and the Britannian's ruthless vengeance against their country.

With only a hundred captives brought to the city Otho decides to put his investments on the breeding pens, now these establishment weren't use to breed animal livestock such as horses or cattles but rather slaves, these used to be a small business to ensure that slaves is readily available during times of peace, it only grows after the infamous Saderan-Bunny Wars for Bunny women are known for their natural beauty and birthing several children at one pregnancy, which is the reason why they're the vast majority. These poor women weren't that much different from animals in terms of treatment.

Otho's peaceful time in his office is interrupted when Britannian flying ships swarm the skies of his city, he went to the balcony to see them going down from smaller flying carriages, taking note that a lot of them are near his home.

A booming voice is heard. _**"This is Britannian Armed Forces, by order of Schneizel el Britannia: this city is now under Britannian rule, be warn that any resistance will be met with deadly force, cause no trouble and we can guarantee that you will not be harm."**_

Otho saw Britannian soldiers through gate and then heard a commotion outside his office, the doors burst open with four soldiers coming in and pointed their weapons at him. _"FREEZE!"_ They shouted.

The governor of Telta do as they say and didn't move, walking through the door is the Black Prince of Britannia accompanied by his Royal Guards. _"Prince Lelouch."_

Lelouch looks at him with an amused smirk and remarks. _"And you must be Otho, you're exactly as I thought of you as a man who governs a city famous for selling slaves: rich, bald, fat, ugly, and middle aged."_

His words cut deep but Otho didn't say anything about this insult and instead asks him. _"Why are you doing this? Aren't you supposed to be in the Capital to discuss a peace treaty?"_

 _"I'm afraid there's been an incident that resulted in the peace talks that cause postponement. And since the armistice didn't go through we are free to take action against the Saderans, one of them is taking over this city."_ Seeing that the Governor of Telta is about to say something Lelouch cuts him off. _"As such you and the people of this town must now obey us and cooperate without any objections. Now, we've received information that you've taken in Britannian captives."_

Not wanting any consequences for defying the Black Prince, Otho have no choice but to cooperate. _"Y-Yes, I believe over a hundred arrive, all of them are sent to the north market, near the mines."_

Lelouch turns to Jeremiah who nods and contacts a couple of units. _"Good, now you are dismiss and relieved of your duties. No questions asks."_

Otho mouth is left open trying to say something but decided to follow his new overlord. _"A-As you wish, P-Prince Lelouch."_ He then exited his office.

Without further ado Lelouch and his entourage left and heads towards the mines.

* * *

Soldiers under the command of Villetta have fully secured the mines and the north market, a team is sent to the slave trader's office to secure some documents that could contain any information regarding her countrymen, lucky for them they don't have to search very far, the slavers in Telta were preparing for the arrival of thousands of captives but since only a hundred came they just sold them to the town's inhabitants.

Most of them were sold to serve the Saderan homes, the remaining the men were sent to the mines while the young women and girls were sent to brothels or the "breeding pens", it really pisses her off in what these bastards doing to her fellow Britannians, treated like the lowest animals. They've been here for months, suffering through horrific treatment, no more, they are now free from captivity, thankful that they've finally arrived.

"We're saved!"

"Thank God this is over!"

"I can rest easy now."

Diethard and his team of cameramen were recording the ongoing event, he is tempted to make interview but knew that would be a bad timing.

It's not just her countrymen who are being abused but also every person who is a slave, whether they are human or demihuman, they are currently in a compound that house all the slaves and it was a depressing sight; men, women, and children with broken spirits, some have cuts and bruises, and others look malnourished and sickly.

The guards and traders were rounded up and forced to stand near a wall. Soon enough her prince and colleagues made an appearance, Lelouch watches with appalling disbelief at such poor condition of these unfortunate souls. "Is that all of them?"

"Yes, we've interrogate some of the guards and legionnaires, out of a hundred and fifty seven, only thirty seven died, fifteen perish during the journey from Los Angeles to here, four died by Crucifixion for defying orders, and others died in the mines." Viletta stated.

"I see, then three hundred and seventy Saderans will be executed for this." Lelouch turns to one of his Royal Guards and said. "Send word to Schneizel of our dead countrymen."

"It will be done." Liliana said and began communicate through her earpiece.

The prince turns to Viletta and her subordinates. "I want our fellow Britannians out of this place, they've suffered long enough, give them food and medical treatment. I don't want any dead Britannians buried here, exhume and sent them back to the other side and to their families." Gazing at the other slaves and decided that they should be set free too. He radioed every soldiers stationed in the city. "I think it's time to apply our law in this godforsaken town, free all the slaves, give them at least 50 silver piece, an option to either go their own way or go with us to become an Honorary Britannian."

"Should we discuss this with Lady Marianne and Prince Schneizel first?" Jeremiah asks, from the numbers there must be at least a hundred thousand slaves in this city.

"I will deal whatever consequences that come after this, but for now, we're going to impose our law against slavery with- harsh force. I want a word with Diethard." The well known media manager and journalist was contacted and approaches the prince and listens to his orders. "I want to spread to the people of Falmart, now and live."

"Of course, but it take at least half a few minutes for full live broadcast to be ready, make connections, broadcast zeppelins flying low to show massage."

Lelouch just nodded. "Good, do what needs to be done." And with that Diethard ordered his crew who all scramble to prepare to film their Prince's speech.

Just then a woman came running out a building holding a child in her arms, Royal Guards were about to block her way thinking that she's a threat until Lelouch orders them not to. _"Your Highness, Saviour of Italica, and Smiter of the Flame Dragon, please, show mercy and free all of us who enslaved."_

The begging woman is one of the Bunny women, blond hair and brown eyes, wearing nothing but rags, cuts and bruises on her visible skin, and she appears to be malnourished. A slave trader spoke out from the rounded Saderans. _"You get back in the breeding pens, you stupid whore!"_ As soon as those words left his mouth he immediately regrets it as the notorious Black Prince looks at him with disdained look.

While heading to this place Lelouch was informed by Viletta about the breeding pens, how it operates, and the one report stated that they've found one Britannian woman named Annabelle G. Finlay, and is now three months pregnant. Needless to say that his contempt for these lowlifes just increased incredibly. "Silence him... Permanently."

One of the soldiers guarding these Saderans pulls out a pistol, the slave trader quickly pleaded. _"Wait!"_ But Nichols didn't stop and pulls the trigger and shot the man right between the eyes, falling dead on the floor. It got the effect of silencing the rest of the guards and traders as they don't to offend the Britannian Prince.

 _"What's your name?"_ The woman answered and revealed to be Dalia. Lelouch removes his cape and used it to cover the Bunny woman. _"Your days of hardship is now over; your life, your fate, your future and those of your child are now yours."_

 _"Thank you, thank you so much, your Highness."_ Dalia went and try to kiss the Prince's feet, or his cheek, or lips if he wanted it but Lelouch stops her from degrading herself like that.

 _"No need for such payments, all it matters to me that you're safe, now go, take your silvers and seize your newfound freedom."_ Turning to many of the officers Lelouch just a simple order. "I want the silver pieces compensation to slaves of the breeding pens to be a hundred." They nodded, understanding that these poor women needed all the help they can get.

Soon, Diethard notify him of the broadcasting session. "Your Highness, everything is set, we await your speech."

The zeppelins lit up causing many to watch it, knowing that the Britannians are about to make a speech, words that have such huge effect on the masses, words that could rile up the populace. The first thing they see is a bunch of slaves but with Britannian soldiers helping them, the view pans and switched to Lelouch who is watching the slaves with grim look, he then looks at the camera to address the people of Falmart.

 _"Two centuries ago, the Holy Britannian Empire has abolished slavery deeming it unnecessary, backwards, and inhumane; now, I fully understand why, slavery is act of evil, depraved, tyrannical, and savagery; such injustice inflicted not only on my fellow countrymen but also on every poor souls who are not Saderans. From this moment onward, we shall impose our laws in this backward continents, our justice will be merciless but swift,"_ To emphasize his point Lelouch ordered a squad to execute the slave traders and owners and legionnaires who guard the compound, the watchers witnessed the guns blazing and heard the horrified screams of men, lasting half a minute. _"To all the people who own, buy or sell slaves, beware, for we will come to exact justice for your crimes; to all the slave, rejoice, for freedom is near."_

 **Britannian Soldiers**

A huge operation is being conducted, a mix of regular units and Black Knight soldiers worked together to rescue their fellow Britannians, with the intel from the slave market's documents finding the captives would be very easy, multiple squads and platoons roaming the streets of Telta.

"All units, follow the procedure, order them to free our people or bust in if they refuse."

"Yes sir!" They all said in unison and went into action.

"This is Liberator Four, we're at the target building, commencing extraction now." The squad leader gave his men the order as one of them bangs on the door.

 _"This is Britannian Armed Forces, we order you to open this door and our people go!"_

After ten seconds, it is clear that these bastards aren't responding and they'll resort to brute force. "Break the door down!"

A private smashes the door open with a small battering ram then four men poured in, they saw the owner and his family huddled together at the end of the room, they searched the building and soon enough they found twenty year old Stephanie Schmidt. "P-Please, no more." She said in English thus confirming that she's a Britannian.

"Don't worry ma'am, we're the Britannian Army, we're here to rescue you and every Britannians held captive here." The soldiers can see that she's pale and sickly, and bruised too. One soldier carried her and made their way out the house.

"This is Liberator Four, we've located Stephanie Schmidt is now being carried out and into the ambulance."

One of the soldiers, Private Kent, who saw the state Stephanie is in walks up to the Saderan man and grabs him, and push him against the wall. "What the hell did you to her?" Kent demanded the man to answer, when he didn't answer he punched the sap in the gut. "I ask you again, what did you do to that girl?"

Kent was stopped by one of his teammates who reasoned. "Now is not the time for persecution, don't worry, he'll get what's coming."

The enraged soldier threw the man to the ground and said. "Don't think you're not getting off that easily, we'll be back for you."

* * *

"Liberator Nine, reporting in, we've found Matthew V. McCarthy, moving in for extraction." The squad of soldiers reached their objective, their fellow Britannian is being forced to lift heavy loads of crates and sacks.

When Matthew saw the soldiers of his country he dropped the wooden box he's carrying went towards them. "Thank God you guys finally arrived, I thought you've completely forgo-ack!" He chokes as a whip wraps around his neck.

 _"Where do you think you're going? Your isn't isn't finish until midnight!"_ Said the cruel slaver who ignores the soldiers.

"That bastard!"

"Waste that fucker!"

Two soldiers put forty bullet holes on the Saderan's body, one went for their strangled countrymen, while the rest secured the area. "Don't talk, just relax, we're getting you out of here. Medic!"

While Matt is getting his medical treatment, the squad reported to the higher ups. "Liberator Nine here, subject is in our custody but was injured, but thankfully it isn't serious." Seeing the whip marks on the young man's back just made their blood boils, if they have the chance they would burn this place to ground along with its depraved inhabitants.

* * *

Today is the day for Marcela Larson, she's been abducted from her hometown, receiving beatings and rape from these sadistic animals, humiliated and abused on a daily basis, now her hardship is coming to an end, his Royal Highness, Lelouch vi Britannia is now leading an operation to rescue every single Britannian who're captured during the Battle of Los Angeles.

Working near the window is where she saw the soldiers coming at her location. She whispered to herself. "Emily, mommy's coming home." Looking at her owners who is talking to his brother she make for the door and stumbled out, freedom is seconds away as she waved the soldiers. "I'm a Britannian! my name is Marcela Larson!"

Suddenly, she was grabbed by the hair were Marcela looks back that her owner is quick to get to her. _"You're not going anywhere you stupid whore! Now get back to the-"_ He was hit on the face with the rear end of an assault rifle, very hard.

The soldiers saw that she was in distress and quickly went to help her. "It's alright, we're here, that bastard is longer going hurt you, okay." She was carried off as her tormentor is being beaten senseless by two Britannian soldiers.

"You think you're tough huh, beating helpless women is a turn on for you!"

"Stab him in the spine, paralyze him from the waist down."

"This is Liberator Fourteen, Marcela Larson is successfully secured and we're heading out."

 **With Cornelia**

All over Telta, multiple raids and rescue operations is conducted. The Second Princess of Britannia is overseeing the events unfolding.

"This Liberator Thirty, we have Allan Dan Murphy and proceeding to the safe zone."

"Liberator Six reporting in, we need a medivac ASAP, Aileen Oliveras is in critical condition."

"May Orson have been rescued, extracting her now, Liberator Twenty out."

"Liberator Two here, there's been short a fight but we manage to rescue Samuel J. Corbett."

"Liberator Nineteen, subject Holly W. Silva is heavily drugged, she's unresponsive, requesting a medivac."

That feeling of immense anger hits Cornelia, the same feeling she have when she fought these bastards at Los Angeles and saw what they've done to her people. Dozen of reports flooded in, reports that details the terrible experience that her countrymen faced: they've been starved, beaten, worked to exhaustion, women and girls raped, tortured, experimented on, and many more. "Lelouch, what should we do to these degenerates? Cause if we just leave with our people and their slaves without any consequences for these Teltans I would feel empty."

"I say we destroy this town and execute its inhabitants, set an example."

Cornelia have a wide grin, very satisfied with the answer. "Ah yes, much better."

Guilford who overheard this voiced his concerns. "Pardon me, but, this certain course of action of killing all inhabitants including the women and children could result in a severe backlash, especially from EU who appears to be looking for a way to gain access to this place."

"How about this, we evict all the residents, execute half the men who owns slaves, and then burn Telta to the ground." Cornelia said to her Royal Guard.

After a minute of thinking Guilford answered. "Well, they would still be irked but the backlash will be very minor, considering the context of the events."

"Good." Turning to her little brother to see if it's acceptable. "What about you, Lelouch?"

"Works for me." He merely shrugged.

Jeremiah then gave a suggestion to Lelouch and Cornelia. "Should we give them a taste of their own medicine? They crucify their enemies and disobedient slaves as a form of humiliation and execution."

"Crucify them?" Lelouch looks at his most loyal subordinate and smiles. "Impale them on long wooden stakes instead."

 **Next Day**

Otho drinks some wine as he read dozens parchments that reports what happening to his precious city, slaves are freed and anyone who tried to stop are beaten up or killed. Telta will fall into hard times when one of its main source of export is gone in a day, unfortunately, things is about to get worse.

The doors to his room burst open and four Britannian soldiers entered. _"Otho Licinius Carus, by order of Lelouch vi Britannia we are to take you into custody."_

 _"W-Where are you taking me?"_

 _"You know once we get there."_

Two of them went to put a pair of handcuffs on his wrists, Otho instinct made want to fight back but when they saw this they hit him in the gut and face. He was then dragged out of his office, out of his house, they're going for one of those horseless carriages that are widely used by the Britannians.

He is thrown inside, sitting up and looking back to the soldiers were one is about to hit him with this magic crossbow. _"Wait!"_ The blunt end of the weapon collided with face hard, breaking his nose.

After the door of the vehicle is closed they began to moved. Nursing his broken nose and his sight becoming less blurry he looks around to what's happening his beloved Telta, Britannian soldiers roaming around doing raids on some of the buildings, breaking down doors and killing anyone inside.

The next are the market places, he saw dozens of stalls and building in flames, citizens of these parts are rounded up, he witness one Saderan trying to make a run for but is gunned down, further down the road a conturbernium of legionnaires are fighting the occupiers with spears, bow and arrow; but they're easily put down by Britannian soldiers.

It's like he's being toured around his own city, but instead of marveling the beauty he is grieving for the destruction, people are being driven from their homes, woman and children are forced to leave the city, men were being beaten or executed were half of them are impaled on wooden stakes, dead or alive, those Iron Giants are making it easy.

They are nearing their destination, Otho witnessed a public execution, ten men facing the Britannians, with an order from an officer the soldiers fired their weapon and shot these men dead. They stopped near a forum which one soldier approaches the door , he was violently dragged out of the vehicle to the ground he go, the soldier then went glare down at him and proceeds to stomp on his head knocking him out.

The next thing is a blur but Otho soon regain his sight, what he saw horrified him, high on top of the wooden stakes are dead bodies of legionnaires, merchants, guards, and normal citizens; on the middle is a pole which he guess be tied to, and they did.

The Black Prince is present their along with his Royal Guards, he gave his pistol to man with teal colored hair and orange eyes, he went to the governor of Telta and points the gun in between the eyes, smiling before pulling the trigger.

 **Three days later at the Saderan Capital**

Molt Solo Augustus saw it all, and it made him feel older, such cruelty inflicted on his own people, the second largest city in Sadera is nothing but a pile of ash and rubble. Is this the price of his arrogance? The bravado? Are all the curses made by his dead enemies are coming to fruition? Punishment from the Gods? Such turn of events have finally crack his pride and changed him, forget expansion and uniting all of Falmart under one banner, he now have to focus on the survival of his nation. Coming through the great doors are Pina and Diabo. Seeing them he ordered the Royal Guards to leave them so he can have a private conversation with his children.

 _"Are you doing well, father?"_ Diabo asks.

 _"I'm doing fine."_ He rubbed his left temple and close his eyes, trying to fight the headache. "It's just certain event have bothered me greatly."

"I'm sorry that you have to see that." Pina said and then reasoned. _"But I begged that you allow me to return to the Britannians and try to convince them to make peace with us."_

Looking at his favorite daughter. _"Such train of thoughts you'll be labeled as a coward or traitor by the senate, but because what's happening lately and who our enemies are your course of action is the most wisest of all."_ Pina smiled at that, happy to that he's seeing reasons. _"I approved of your plan, you shall now act as an ambassador for Sadera, and hopefully, if things calmed down maybe we discuss a marriage alliance so that way our empire can advance further, as for you Diablo, you shall become my new heir."_

The two siblings were surprised by his decisions, Diablo said. _"It's such a great honor, father - but - what about Zorzal? He will not take this lightly."_

 _"Zorzal have proven to be a complete liability to empire, he don't know a decent tactics, strategy nor logistics; he don't know a thing in managing the economy and infrastructure, he inspires corruption and depravity; he never think things through or thought of long term consequences, a glaring example of that is the war with the Bunny women which resulted in prolonging the war with the Kushan empire. He'll dragged our nation through the mud, he'll ruin many things, he'll cause more problems than solutions. As such I'll send him to Britannia to become a hostage or ward or whatever it is, hopefully that will teach him some humility and common sense."_

 _"So that's the plan then, Pina will be negotiating peace, I will become the next Emperor, and Zorzal will become a hostage."_ Diablo recapped the whole thing.

 _"Yes, the fate of our Empire now rest in your hands."_

 **Chapter End**

 **AN: Sorry for the delay, been feeling lazy for some reason, and so here it is. If you guys have any ideas or suggestions, or spotted any mistakes, just post a comment or PM.**

 **Extra**

A young girl with blond hair and blue eyes is hugging her mother tightly, the chaos that is happening outside is still raging on, screams and shouts, burning and destruction. The door suddenly opened causing them to scream, standing their is a Britannian soldier, in grey clothing and armor, mask to cover the entirety of his face. The mother thought that he's here to violate them but he did no such thing.

 _"You two should get of here, we're burning this place to the ground unless you wanted to be inside when the building's burning."_

Not wanting to die by fire the mother and daughter left their home, they run through the streets, it was a total chaos, throngs of screaming people, the sky is dark by the smoke coming from the ablaze buildings, and men impaled on wooden spikes is a terrifying sight. The two went through a less crowded street, a soldier suddenly stop them, the mother held her tightly but the soldier just looks up which they did the same, on the roof are two Britannian throwing a legionnaire of the building and fall to his death, crashing near the three. _"Alright, move along you two."_

They quickly went away. Suddenly, dropping in front of them is an Iron Giant, metal monstrosities capable of killing hundreds of warriors. It's head opened and reveals an sinister looking eye which Decima stares at with fear and curiosity, then the head closes and the giant went pass them.

They ran again but slowly, all around them Britannians are persecuting their people, majority of them are men. _"Mercy, sir! please have mercy."_ A man begging for his life is gunned downed. They watch in horror as the soldiers impales the man on a wooden stake and is raised like flag.

Trying to forget that haunting image the two continued down the street, entering a plaza with more people with a greater number of Britannian forces. The girl got separated from her mother during the confusion. _"Decima!"_

 _"Mother!"_

She tried her best in trying to find her mother, but every time she caught a glimpse of her someone got in way and now she's gone, her mother's voice is becoming fainter and fainter, soon she's all alone in this sea of people. Then the crowd is slowly less chaotic as Britannian soldiers are moving everyone into two groups. Decima notice that one group are mostly men while the other are mostly women and children, separated by rows of soldiers.

When things quite down she notice someone walking up to her, she recognize him as non other than Lelouch vi Britannia, the Black Prince and the Smiter of the Flame Dragon. _"What's wrong, little one?"_

She stared for a moment then answered. "I-I _can't find my mother."_

Lelouch went closer and kneels in front of her. _"What's your name?"_

 _"D-Decima."_ She stuttered, very nervous in front of man who is a prince of the Britannian empire.

 _"A pretty name, here, let me help."_ He smiles and offers her his hand. Decima slowly and cautiously holds it, Lelouch stood up and led her away from the two group. He pulls out a dagger with both ends have blades. _"Beautiful, isn't it? A gift from the Dark Elves for slaying the Flame Dragon."_ He then balanced it on his one finger. _"Perfectly balance, as all things should be. It will fall if too much weight is on one side, or the other."_ He presents it to the little girl. _"Now, you try."_

She takes it and began balancing it on one finger, it's a bit wobbly at first but she's getting the hang of it. She heard a man behind them said out loud.

 _"In accordance with our law, the penalty for slavery is life imprisonment- or death!"_

"OPEN FIRE!"

The sounds of guns blazing and screams of men dying, and the cry of women and children made Decima look back, but is stopped by Lelouch. _"Don't get distracted now, concentrate."_ And concentrate she did, and after a few seconds she balanced the dagger. _"There, you got it."_

She smiled faintly to him which he smiled back and nodded.

 _"Should we go to find your mother?"_ Wanting to be reunited with her mother again, Decima nodded happily. The girl and the Prince walked together hand in hand, soldiers and Royal Guards splits the crowd to make way for the two.


End file.
